Only a Fortnight in Your Arms
by Zavocado
Summary: Their entire lives have been devoted to excelling. For Blaine Anderson, finding his own perfection in the sport that helped save his life has been the only reason he lives and breathes. That is until he reaches the ultimate place where champions are tested, and realizes there's so much more life out there than gold medals. Olympic!Klaine AU
1. Prologue

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms 

Prologue: Opening Ceremony

Blaine stumbled through the swarm of athletes backstage, searching for his own red, white, and blue group. Unfortunately the United States wasn't the only country present with those colors, and now his desperate trip to the bathroom was looking like it had been a very bad idea.

He checked his watch as he ducked around a small group in khakis and Hawaiian style shirts, and then cursed himself because he still hadn't bothered to reset the device to his new time zone. The place he'd be calling home for the next two weeks come victory or defeat. After thirteen years of struggling, training, and pushing himself to the brink he'd finally made it to the Olympics. He'd finally turned his long, but not forgotten days of being bullied in elementary and middle school into something incredible for himself. And it was all thanks to his older brother's suggestion of taking up boxing that Blaine was now in London for the 2012 Summer Olympics.

The opening ceremony had started a few hours ago, and the parade of athletes had started, but the area where the countries were organized and waiting for their own entrances was still crammed full of people and flags. One such flag, Venezuela unless Blaine was mistaken, flapped out unexpectedly and got tangled around his head as he pushed through another group. Caught and disoriented, Blaine gave a shout of alarm, stumbled as he tried to untangle himself, and then tripped when his foot snagged on someone's ankle.

His head slipped from the flag's cloth, and he toppled over backwards, his arms flailing uselessly. He was going to fall flat on his ass and–

Two strong hands grabbed him from behind, digging sharply into his armpits and the hard muscles over his shoulders. Blaine stopped falling though, and for that he was grateful. As the stranger helped him regain his footing, Blaine glanced up and his breath caught in his throat.

"I– um– you– "

"You've got terrible balance for an athlete," the man deadpanned.

Blaine could feel himself blushing as he stood up and turned to face the stranger. He was from the host country. His accent had told Blaine that much. The man was also gorgeous despite the contemptuous look he was giving Blaine as he eyed his attire.

"American, huh?" the man asked.

"I– oh, yeah," Blaine answered, glancing down at his clothing for a second before returning his gaze to this beautiful man. "T- thanks for catching me, um– "

"Kurt," the other man offered, still eyeing the length of Blaine's body carefully. "You ought to be more careful," he added, his voice softer than before.

"Yeah, sorry, I got lost on the way back from the bathro– er, loo," Blaine corrected sheepishly, trying to remember all of the British terms he'd read over before his Olympic team had made the long trip across the Atlantic.

Kurt laughed loud and open at his use of the term, and gave him a real genuine smile. Blaine's stomach did a cartwheel at the sight, and his blush grew warmer, spreading down his cheeks to his neck. It wasn't everyday that Blaine found himself in the present of a man as stunning as Kurt, and with his soft, but angular features, bright blue eyes, and perfectly coifed brown hair Kurt was just that.

"I'll, um, thanks for catching me, Kurt," Blaine stammered sincerely, a little spark shooting down his spine as the other man's name rolled off his tongue.

"I try to make a habit out of catching the handsome ones," Kurt returned, his bright smile turning sultry.

Blaine's mouth fell open at the line, because he hadn't thought that Kurt was gay as well, but apparently–

"Hey, Anderson! Get your ass over here so we can march!"

A firm hand attached to a mo-hawked head yanked him away from Kurt and the rest of the Great Britain crowd. After a few moments of being tugged along Blaine found himself back with his own group, all talking excitedly as they steadily approached the front of the queue.

"Already trying to seduce the enemy?" Sebastian, one of Blaine's old high school friends, asked. "I thought we agreed to at least wait until the opening ceremony was over. Give us a chance to scope out the sexy ones."

"It wasn't– I _tripped_," Blaine snapped in annoyance. "How many more until us?" he questioned, trying to change the subject.

Both Sebastian and Puck ignored him. Puck turned back to stare into the Great Britain crowd for _Kurt_, Blaine's body tingled as the name ran through his mind.

"Tripped right into a hot piece of ass," Puck remarked, carefully fluffing up the front of his mo-hawk. "For a guy, at least. I'd rather have a go at that blond beauty he's talking to."

Blaine ground his teeth together as Sebastian and Puck continued to assess the attractiveness of the Great Britain athletes. Sometimes he really hated how much his two closest friends focused on that over something real like romance or love. None of them knew a whole lot about either of those, though. Not with the rigid, long training schedules they had to keep for their sports.

As the line shuffled forward again, Blaine chanced a glance over his shoulder and his heart fluttered as Kurt's gaze locked onto his. A flirty little wink was thrown his way, and Blaine spun back around, trying and failing to stop his blush from returning. Maybe Sebastian had had a point on the plane ride the other night. It had been a long time since any of them had even had a fling because of training. It couldn't hurt to let himself be seduced by this Kurt guy, especially since Kurt seemed quite eager to do so.


	2. Day 1

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms 

Chapter 1: Day 1

Blaine lost sight of Kurt in the crowd after that. His own country left to enter the stadium proper, and make their lap around to join the rest of the athletes. Underneath the bright lights Blaine lost track of time. The crowd in the stands was roaring almost as loud as the music being blared throughout the stadium.

Sebastian had disappeared into their group, presumably to stand with his team, but Puck was still at Blaine's side, completely hyped and distracted, but there. Blaine applauded politely as the last few countries trickled in and lined up behind them, and then an incredible roar swept across the stadium. Even though Blaine couldn't hear the announcer he knew that meant Great Britain's athletes had finally entered the stadium.

Blaine ducked around Puck's waving arms, and watched the Brits enter, hoping to find Kurt in the crowd. He wasn't too surprised when he didn't, though. There were almost six hundred athletes for the host country, even more than Blaine's own. Amongst the blinding white uniforms with little strips of gold Blaine couldn't make the other man out amongst the horde.

Slightly disappointed, Blaine stepped back into the United States crowd, and enjoyed what was left of the opening ceremony.

Saturday Blaine didn't have a chance to explore around Olympic Park to figure out which building Great Britain was housed in. At dawn he and Puck were up and at the ring, training well into the afternoon when their time slot ended. He was quite glad to be shot of his fellow boxer when three o'clock hit. All day Puck had continued to mention "the sexy Brit" and all of the sexual things Blaine should plan to do with him, then he went on to talk about everything he was going to do with some hot Russian girl he'd met after the ceremony the night before.

"You should see her tits, dude," Puck said ecstatically as they trekked into the locker room to collect their things. "I mean, just, _damn_. Just like that sexy Brit's cock is gonna be for you, I bet."

Blaine gritted his teeth, tugged his locker door open, snatched up his bag and slammed it closed. Puck jumped slightly at the echoing bang, and so did the Chinese team that had just entered the room.

"Would you stop going on about him?" Blaine growled. "Even if we, yanno," Blaine lowered his voice conspiratorially as the Chinese men continued to eye them cautiously. He didn't know if any of them were fluent in English, but he'd rather not risk outing himself if they were in any way homophobic. "_Did_ that, I'd still have to _find_ him, Puck. Do you realize how hard that's going to be when I don't even know which sport he's he for?"

"Internet," Puck decided, pulling a towel out of his locker and smacking Blaine in the face with it. "Everything about all of us is on there."

Blaine stared as Puck poked him in the chest pointedly. "Look him up on the Olympics site, then go find him so you two can hump each other to death. Just imagine how much more pleasant my stay in London is going to be if I get to fall asleep to the sound of you and him fucking."

"We're not doing that with you in t– "

"Oh, so you _are_ going to fuck him," Puck declared happily. "You better find _someone_ to fuck, cause it's not gonna be me. I think you're gonna get really pissed if you're stuck listening to me and Russie go at it for two weeks. Besides, they're basically _asking_ us to have sex with that tote of condoms they left in the room."

"Please, she'll dump you by Wednesday," Blaine snorted, and ignored the last part of Puck's words. He, like the majority of the other athletes, knew how notorious the Olympics were when it came to participants having one night stands. Puck shrugged carelessly and started to yank his tank top off. "What time is your match tonight?"

"Doesn't matter," Puck answered immediately. "_You_ won't be there, because _you_ are going to be getting the flaming Brit naked in our room."

"Really?" Blaine demanded. "How many ridiculous adjectives are you going to put in front of Brit before I have you beat you?"

Puck grinned widely as Blaine glared at him, then whistled low. "I feel sorry for the dude that's gotta fight you tomorrow. You're going to be so pissed off by then, especially if you don't get that cock up your a– "

"And I'm gone," Blaine cut in loudly. He did however pause to clap hands with Puck. "Good luck tonight, man."

"Don't need it," Puck said confidently. "Already won this shit."

Blaine snorted again. "Yeah, sure. That's what you said right before I kicked your ass last week."

"That didn't count!" Puck snapped. "I was drunk– "

"So was I," Blaine reminded him. "Much more than you were."

Puck glared angrily at him, pouting slightly. "You only won because I didn't want to risk breaking you in half."

"Right," Blaine said, heading towards the exit. "See you tonight."

Puck nodded and ducked away into the next room that was lined with showers. Blaine took his time heading from the arena to Olympic Park several blocks north. There were hundreds of people wandering around the designated area for all Olympic events, and while there were a lot of competitors, most of them were tourists. Blaine was glad that they'd all had the day before the opening ceremony to get acquainted with their surrounding and the easiest and quietest route to and from particular places.

He broke away from the crowd down a side path that twisted and turned up through a beautiful space where a large garden had been set up. After a few minutes he reached the gates for the athletes' housing, scanned his badge, and headed in. As he passed by the other buildings, some teeming with large groups of laughing men and women, and others silent, Blaine wondered which one Kurt was staying in. If perhaps the attractive man that had caught his eye was only yards away from him, maybe sleeping or laughing or putting his own tote bag of condoms to use.

Blushing at the thought, Blaine tightened his grip on his bag's strap and paused to watch the game of Frisbee going on in the courtyard between the seven buildings. There was a large group, mostly men, all shirtless and sweaty, hopping around and tossing the little purple disc between themselves. It was only when a trail of drool coursed down Blaine's chin that he blinked and turned away. Why did all of these athletes have to be so physically attractive and fit? How was he supposed to focus with all of these gorgeous men running around?

As discretely as he could Blaine adjusted his shorts, shifting his throbbing erection so that it stopped tenting his shorts and instead ran under the waistband of his boxer- briefs.

"Americans really have no tact," said a high voice behind him.

Blaine's heart leapt into his throat, and his cock pulsed harder. It seemed that tracking down Kurt wasn't going to be a problem after all.

Kurt's hand gently squeezed his shoulder, and Blaine had to bite his lip to hold in his moan of longing. It really had been too long. His entire life back home was nothing but training and competitions since he'd finished college a few years ago.

"H- hi," Blaine greeted, his voice coming out high and strained. His cock throbbed again and pushed harder against the waistband of his shorts.

Kurt smiled softly, and stared down at him. Then his eyes followed the line of Blaine's body and paused at his waist. One side of Kurt's mouth pulled up a little and Blaine's face burned.

"I don't recall tents being allowed in the courtyard," Kurt remarked, his hand sliding up Blaine's shoulder to his cheek. He stroked Blaine's jaw for a few seconds. "I imagine tents are more than welcome in the rooms."

"I um, "Blaine gulped loudly, feeling ridiculous because of how out of practice he was at _flirting_, of all things. "I prefer pillow forts."

Kurt grinned now, ran his hand through Blaine's sweaty curls and tugged gently on one. This time Blaine wasn't quick enough to bite his lip. He moaned low in his throat as the heat spreading through his heat intensified.

"You're quite cute, you know," Kurt said casually. "Unbelievably sexy when you don't make silly comments."

Still blushing, Blaine smiled bashfully, his throat feeling as tight as his boxer-briefs. Even if he'd known the words to say next, he wouldn't have trusted himself to speak. For being so in shape and practiced at his sport, he was suddenly realizing how little he remembered from the world of dating. Instead he let Kurt move in a little closer, his arm curling around Blaine's waist as Blaine kept his eyes on the Frisbee group.

"So," Kurt said slowly, looking over at the Frisbee group as well. "I don't know how it went down in your building, but we all got totes full of little British flag and Olympic condoms... "

"Wh– oh, yeah," Blaine acknowledged, stomaching clenching pleasantly as Kurt's thumb started to rub over his hip. "We d- did too."

"Yeah?" Kurt said, sounding like he wanted to either laugh or smack Blaine. A little confused Blaine glanced over and found Kurt's eyebrows raised slightly as he gave Blaine a significant look. "What do you say we test one out?" Kurt offered when Blaine still didn't speak up. "Help you out with your _problem_."

"Oh!" Blaine said, feeling a little stupid for not realizing exactly why Kurt was all over him. Of course, he really should have figured it out, maybe it was the intense workout from the morning that was slowing his brain down – or all of the blood normally used their pounding its way south."Yeah, we, uh, we could do that," Blaine agreed, heart thudding. "My roommate won't be back until late."

"Maybe we'll get a chance to let me try one out, too?" Kurt questioned, sounding hopeful. At his words Blaine glanced down to Kurt's waist, but his Great Britain jacket was just long enough to cover him to mid-thigh.

Feeling jumpy Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him over to the building in the back left corner. There was a short information exchange at the front desk with the security guard and then Blaine was dragging Kurt down the left hall to the elevator, practically panting at the thought of what they were about to do together.

A large group of women exited the lift, looking nervous but excited. Blaine assumed they were headed off to one of their competitions, but he really didn't care as long as they got out of him way. As soon as the last women exited Blaine charged into the elevator, Kurt's hands clutching his hips tightly as he slammed his hand on the number seven and then the button that would close the door.

There was a desperate call of "Wait, hold the door!" but Blaine almost didn't hear it because Kurt had spun him around and pressed him up against the side of the lift. Hips slotting together frantically, Blaine had a split second to breathe deeply before Kurt's mouth slammed against his, sucking and biting hungrily. The door slid closed completely, and an angry fist pounded against the opposite side for a moment before they started moving.

"Mmm, you taste good," Kurt rasped, shifting his hips a little until the thick outlines of their erections pressed together.

Groaning deeply into Kurt's mouth, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and used his foot to push them off the back wall until he had Kurt pinned against the panel of buttons. He heard several clicks and beeps as he nipped at Kurt's lips and pushed his hands under the hem of Kurt's jacket.

"Need to– want to fuck you," Blaine growled, his erection throbbing to an almost painful degree as Kurt's hands tangled into his curls.

Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking and biting roughly as their hips started to roll against each other. His head fell back as he felt the hard pulse of Kurt's cock against his through the thin fabric of their pants. Kurt's lips closed over his jaw, licking softly before his teeth scraped Blaine's stubble.

"Mmm, are you going to fuck me hard?" Kurt whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's cheek as Blaine thrust his hips forward roughly. "Yeah?" Kurt murmured, gently sucking Blaine's earlobe into his mouth and then releasing it with a faint, wet pop. "You better. I like it rough."

Even as Kurt spoke Blaine's hands, which had been roaming over the warm muscles under Kurt's jacket pulled out and then started frantically working on the zipper that was keeping Kurt's no doubt gorgeous body from Blaine's mouth.

They stumbled around the elevator as Blaine pulled Kurt's jacket open and Kurt slid his hands down the back of Blaine's shorts. Blaine whined loudly as Kurt's hands gripped his ass tightly, his own hands pushing Kurt's jacket apart enough for him to finally reveal the smooth, muscular expanse of Kurt's chest and stomach.

He'd never had a spur of the moment encounter like this, and he'd certainly never had another man with a physique as impressive as his own.

"Jesus, _fuck_," Blaine moaned. He immediately dropped his mouth to Kurt's collarbone as his thumbs started rubbing over Kurt's nipples.

Kurt gasped, his harsh breathing echoing around them loudly as Blaine's mouth continued to suck over Kurt's collarbone. Suddenly the door behind them swooshed open, too soon Blaine was sure. For a split second they broke apart, Blaine glancing at the number displayed over the hallway beyond and Kurt letting his head fall back against the metal panel Blaine was pressing him against.

There was a gasp from the hallway, then a catcall that echoed over towards them.

Sebastian's voice rang out excitedly as the door started to slide closed once more. "Hell, yes! Get some, Anderson!"

The door closed and they started moving upwards again. Blaine traced his hands up and down Kurt's sides carefully, then dropped down to his knees and dragged his tongue over the smooth skin of Kurt's navel. A faint groan greeted his ears and Kurt's hands twisted more forcefully into his curls as Blaine sucked at the sweet skin.

"Fuck, you're going to be fantastic at this, aren't you?" Kurt panted, his hips jerking as Blaine's hand ran down his waistband, brushed over his cock, and then dipped between his thighs and squeezed his balls.

Blaine's entire body was thrumming with tension and need as the door dinged open once more.

"Seventh landing, right?" Kurt gasped, his hands dragging a reluctant Blaine back up to his feet.

Blaine stumbled slightly as Kurt pulled him out of the lift and into the corridor.

"Lead the way," Kurt breathed, stepping behind Blaine and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's chest from behind and grounding his cock against Blaine's ass.

Stumbling and waddling because of the hard-on straining against his shorts and the firm grip of Kurt's arms around his waist, Blaine led them down the hallway, past open doors and other American athletes he'd come to know rather well. Half way down the hall he turned left down a short, dead end hallway, fumbling for the keycard on the lanyard around his neck.

Kurt's hot breath was seeping into the flushed skin of Blaine's neck as he yanked the lanyard off and jammed the card into the slot. The light flashed green and the door clicked open as he stuffed the card into his pocket not a moment too soon. One of Kurt's hands had let go of his waist and turned the handle, shoved the door open and then pushed Blaine inside the dim room.

Blaine heard the door slam closed behind him, and then the distinct sound of a pair of sneakers being kicked off. He toed out of his own just in time for Kurt to latch back onto him hungrily, lips slotting against Blaine's with a desperate kind of need. For several minutes they struggled against each other, tongues tangled and moving fiercely together as their hips met once more.

"Fuck me against the wall," Kurt growled. "God, please, fuck me, Blaine."

It was the first time Kurt had ever called him by name, but the sound of his name on those lips, sounding so husky and unique with the pitch and accent of Kurt's voice, made his stomach tighten up and his eyes start to roll back into his head. With a grunt he pushed harder against Kurt until he had the other man pressed against the door to stabilize the shaking in his limbs.

There was a furious rush to remove Kurt's clothing. Blaine shoved his British jacket off his shoulders, letting it pool around Kurt's ankles as Kurt pulled at the drawstring on his pants and pushed them down his hips, groaning weakly as the fabric pulled at his Speedo.

Blaine paused for a second, giving himself time to take in Kurt's physique; his broad shoulders, the well defined muscles of his arms and chest, the hard, solid abdomen, and –

A deep groan escaped Blaine's mouth as his eyes traveled farther down to where Kurt's erection was peaking over the waistband of the tiny Speedo he was clad in. He could feel his mouth starting to water at the sight and quickly leapt across his own bed to the little dresser set up between his and Puck's. He dug out one of the many bottles of lube Puck had brought along, and a condom packet decorated with the British flag.

Kurt was fisting his cock when Blaine turned back around, looking strung out, sweaty, and desperate.

"Hurry up," Kurt demanded, shoving his Speedo down another few inches so that his balls were freed. He stroked his entire length roughly as Blaine rushed back over, dropped the condom and lube onto the ground by Kurt's feet and then settled down in front of Kurt on his knees.

Kurt's breathing was shallow as Blaine removed Kurt's hands from his erection, which bobbed slightly and then leveled out, angling out next to Blaine's cheek. He placed Kurt's palms flat against the door, staring intently up into Kurt's bright, lustful eyes as he brought his hands back in to Kurt's hips, lightly tracing his fingertips over the heated skin as Kurt jerked and panted against the door.

He might not remember much about how dating and flirting worked, but he definitely remembered this.

His hands captured Kurt's hips, using his years of strength training to press Kurt's ass against the door and hold him still. Blaine leaned in, trying to control his own breathing as Kurt's cock, the head covered in pre-come, twitched against his neck and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Kurt's navel.

Above him Kurt arched against the door, his legs kicking slightly as his hips tried to thrust forward, but Blaine managed to hold him firmly in place as his tongue started to lap over Kurt's navel and hips, slowly moving down to the top of his thighs and then in.

As Blaine's mouth neared Kurt's cock he slowed his pace, circling up and around where Kurt really wanted him to be. Kurt's hands ended up tangled in his curls once more, trying desperately to force his mouth toward his cock.

"Fuck, _Blaine_," Kurt growled in exasperation, his hips trying unsuccessfully to escape Blaine's hold. "Just– "

A loud cry echoed around the room as Blaine sucked teasing over the side of Kurt's cock and then pulled back. "What?" Blaine laughed, blowing his hot breath over the wet patch and making Kurt's hips jerk helplessly against the door. "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Fuck," Kurt grunted, "get your mouth on my dick!"

Blaine grinned, pressing his smile against the length of Kurt's cock and letting the tip of his tongue flicker out briefly. His hands loosened their tight grip and circled around to the swell of Kurt's muscular ass, taking his cheeks into his hands and rolling them.

"Would you just– _guh!_"

His mouth sunk quickly down Kurt's erection, wet and hot as Kurt's hips jerked in his hold. It took Blaine a moment to remember how to control his gag reflex as Kurt's cock slipped into his throat and then farther down until his nose met Kurt's navel. Eyes watering slightly as he swallowed around Kurt, and spit starting to trickle down his chin, Blaine slowly eased his mouth back, leaving Kurt's cock glistening with his spit as he grappled for the lube bottle he'd left on the floor.

His left hand closed over the cool bottle as his right fingers dragged around Kurt's thigh, brushing under Kurt's ball sack, and then over his perineum to his hole. Kurt groaned as Blaine's fingers circled his rim slowly while his mouth continued to move along Kurt's cock.

"Just slid in and fuck me already," Kurt mumbled pleadingly. "B- been too long."

Kurt's words sent a jolt of anticipation and heat surging through Blaine's body. His own cock throbbed in his shorts, and he suddenly realized how very over dressed he was in comparison to Kurt, who only had his Speedo around his ankles. Quickly he coated the fingers of his right hand in lube, took a few moments to warm them and then dipped his fingers back in between the halves of Kurt's ass, tracing around his hole as Kurt's breath hitched.

"Holy– just slick me up enough to– "Kurt cut off with a moan as Blaine thrust a finger inside of him, pushing through the ring of muscles and groaning himself as he felt the heat and tight clench of Kurt around him.

"You're going to feel so good," Blaine panted, continuing to work his finger in and out of Kurt's ass, dropping his mouth back down to Kurt's cock and sucking the head gently.

Kurt made a series of incoherent noises in the back of his throat as Blaine continued to bob his head along Kurt's erection and slid a second finger inside of him. As Kurt's muscles tightened around Blaine's fingers at the intrusion, Blaine stilled his hand and mouth, groaning around Kurt's cock at the thought that his cock would be inside of that soon.

He started to scissor his fingers apart, carefully stretching Kurt's hole wider as Kurt's hips started to work with the rhythm of his fingers. Kurt was grinding himself down onto Blaine's fingers as Blaine dropped his forehead onto Kurt's hip and groaned.

"Can you– I j- just– _fuck_," Blaine babbled, his cock and stomach aching in frantic need. "Are you g- good?"

Kurt continued to rock himself down onto Blaine's fingers, panting and sighing happily. "Depends on what you're giving me to work with," Kurt answered, turning his gaze down to Blaine, who immediately forced a third finger in, twisting and thrusting them roughly as Kurt gasped above him. "T- think that highly of y- yourself, do you?"

Kurt gave a soft cry as Blaine scissored all three of his fingers apart a second later, holding them like that for a few moments until Kurt's muscles relaxed around him. He brought his fingers together once more, pulling them out and then groaning in relief when they easily slid back in.

"Finally," Blaine rasped, letting his fingers slip out as he fumbled for the condom and lube and let Kurt tug him to his feet.

"Naked," Kurt insisted, grabbing the shoulders of Blaine's tank top and pulling roughly. "Need your skin against mine."

Blaine readily agreed, letting Kurt pulled his tank top over his head. He shakily torn the condom packet open as Kurt snatched the lube bottle from him and started to coat one of his hands. However as he tugged the condom free and caught sight of it he couldn't help but laugh.

"Did they really– "

Kurt looked down as well and snorted at the green condom. "Guess we'll have to open a few more to find out if the other rings are included."

They both laughed, the sound slightly breathless and husky as Blaine shimmied out of his shorts and boxer-briefs, sighing in relief as his erection sprung free and knocked against Kurt's. They both whimpered at the contact, their hips slamming together as their mouths met in a sloppy, furious kiss.

"In," Kurt rasped against his lips. "Need you inside me."

With fumbling fingers Blaine lined his cock up with the condom as Kurt continued to kiss his cheeks, jaw, and neck. He rolled it down himself as their chests rubbed together and Kurt's lubed hand slid down between them and took hold of Blaine's erection.

Blaine's head dropped into the crook of Kurt's neck as his hips jerked and Kurt slicked him up.

"I guess three fingers was a good idea," Kurt whispered, working his hand along Blaine's cock a few more times before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressed his shoulders hard into the door, and hooked his legs around Blaine's hips. "Mmm, fuck me."

Forehead still pressed against Kurt's shoulder, Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's ass, raising him up a little more with his right hand and then quickly aligning his cock with Kurt's entrance. Kurt hissed faintly as the head of Blaine's cock lined up with him and started to slid in. Then Kurt did something Blaine, who had planned to push it slowly, hadn't expected. He gripped Blaine's shoulders tightly arched his back and rolled his hips down, letting Blaine's cock sink into him.

Blaine's mouth fell open against Kurt's shoulder, his hips spasming as the tightness of Kurt's ass clenched around him. Kurt's legs settled back around his waist, and his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck with a pleased sigh as Blaine finally let out the whine clawing up his throat.

Kurt laughed at the sound and nibbled on Blaine's ear. "Been a long time for you, too, yeah?"

"C- couple years or so," Blaine gasped, his hips still jerking at the pleasure coursing through him. "_Fuck_, I forgot how good this feels."

"Don't come just yet," Kurt told him lightly. "It's been a while for me, too, so I'd like to get a little something out of this as well."

Blaine laughed now, deep and rich, finally lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Kurt's jaw line. "I've been training to be an Olympian since I was twelve. I think I've got the stamina thing covered."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt demanded, but his question never got answered. Blaine pulled his hips back slowly, then thrust back into Kurt, both of them moaning long and low at the sensation.

Hips pulling back again, Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder to stop himself from whining loudly at how incredible it felt to be where he was right now. It had been so long he couldn't even recall whether he'd top or bottomed during his last sexual encounter or even what color the other man's hair had been.

Blaine rocked his hips back up, his hips smacking against the undersides of Kurt's thighs. Kurt's body jerked up the door a few inches, one of his hands clawing desperately for a hold on the wall. A muffled moan escaped Blaine as he started working his hips faster, releasing the hold of his teeth on Kurt's sweaty skin and instead gasping against Kurt's neck as he Kurt finally found a hold.

The curtain rod over the window rattled loudly as Kurt clutched it, holding himself steadier as Blaine's hips slapped wetly against him. Once Blaine was certain that Kurt had a good grip he took one of the hands he was using to support some of Kurt's weight off the other man's ass and forced it between their stomachs, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock and starting to stroke him. He slowed his hips some, thrusting deeply and turning his head up until he could murmur in Kurt's ear.

"Tell me where it feels good," Blaine requested, groaning faintly. "Want you to come around me."

He ended on a grunt, his hips jerking hard as Kurt's muscles squeezed him tightly. Kurt, panting loudly and shifting his grip on the curtain rod, arched his back and gripped Blaine's waist more firmly with his legs. Blaine rolled his hips, only pulling back a few inches before pushing back in. A pleased keen broke past Kurt's lips, and Blaine quickly moved his hips in the same motion again.

"Oh, there, right there," Kurt rasped, rolling his hips slightly. "So good."

Without another thought, Blaine let himself go, stopped thinking and just started moving, focusing only on the incredible, encouraging noises Kurt was making and the racing of his own blood. His hips pounded upwards relentlessly, knocking piercing gasps and cries from Kurt's mouth as the sound of their flesh smacking together echoed around the room and into the corridor beyond. He wasn't even aware of the grunts and exhilarated shouts escaping his own mouth until his throat began too scratchy and dry for him to do anything more than gasp weakly.

Hand still moving frantically along Kurt's cock, he tightened his grip and twisted his wrist on the upstroke, eliciting a long, high moan from Kurt, who's body arched off the door and started to tense.

"Come," Blaine demanded in his ear, jerking his hips harder, feeling his ball sack slap against Kurt's ass. "Fuck, come around me."

Kurt keened once more as Blaine's hips slammed into him, his breath catching as his body tensed even more, and then a cry was torn from his throat as Blaine felt Kurt's muscles clench around him.

"Fuck!" Kurt swore as his cock twitched in Blaine's fist and come dribbled down onto Blaine's fingers. "_Blaine– _"

Kurt's words dissolved into a whimpering groan as Blaine thrust once more into the contracting heat his stomach drawn up so tight it was almost painful. For a moment his lungs refused to exhale as a surge of ecstasy shot through him, exploding along his limbs and through his torso, down to his cock. Gasping loudly as he started come, Blaine almost collapsed to the floor, toes curling from the pleasure swirling through him as his legs shook and his hips continued to stutter as he came.

Blaine sunk against Kurt's sweaty chest, the other man's muscles twitching under his skin as Kurt's pulled himself up enough to slide off Blaine's cock. He unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist and the two of them, trembling and panting, dropped to the floor.

Feeling sleepy and heavy-limbed Blaine let Kurt pull him against his chest, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder as they slowly gained control over their breathing.

"Shit," Kurt rasped, his voice thick and several octaves deeper. "That was– _fuck..._ "

Blaine grunted his agreement, letting his eyes drift shut. Kurt shook him roughly though, and pushed him off his chest.

"No, mate," Kurt said. "Gotta get to the bed, then sleep."

Blaine groaned in protest, not wanting to move an inch now that his body was satiated, but he and Kurt helped each other to their feet. Together they stumbled the five feet to his bed and collapsed once more, tangled together and sighing happily.

"More later?" Blaine asked hopefully, ending on a wide yawn. He reached down and yanked the condom of his softening cock, tossing it towards the door and then burying his face against Kurt's neck.

Kurt tugged one of the pillows down and tucked it under his head. "Mmm, yeah. Got to see what color I get."

"Kay," Blaine agreed quietly, his mind going hazy as he closed his eyes once more and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.


	3. Day 2

A/N: Heh, so I realized I never posted an Author's note for the first two parts of this. But now I shall, and give some details and update timelines and such!

So I started this a few weeks ago after the Opening Ceremony. I'm planning for it to be approximately twelve chapters, and obviously there's going to be some smut. For anyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr, I'll be updating on there in parts. I've got a masterpost listed on the sidebar of my tumblr that'll link to all of them. I think its up to fourteen parts on there or so. Basically, each part is about 500-1200 words and I post as I write, meaning there are shorter, faster updates if you follow me on there! The masterpost is separated by the days/chapters for how I'll be posting on here, just to make it a little easier to follow.

Anyway, more smut in this chapter, and that might be the last for a little bit. They've only got a little over two weeks together, hence the title, so there's a lot for them to learn about each other and a lot of falling in love to do in between training and competitions.

Enjoy this next day and feel free to follow me on tumblr for the faster part updates! My url is listed on my author's page on here!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 2: Day 2

Blaine slept much longer and better than he'd thought he would. There were a few hazy moments when Puck had returned, apparently stepped on the used condom and started hopping around while shouting angrily at them. Kurt's chest had rumbled with laughter underneath Blaine, and then a hand had cuffed Blaine on the head. He'd had a vague recollection of a blanket being draped over his and Kurt's bare bodies before he'd sunk back into his restful sleep, expecting to wake up in the middle of the night, but it was Puck's hand against his skull that once again woke him.

"Dude, get up," Puck demanded, smacking his cheek now. "We've got training."

Blaine groaned and buried his face more deeply into Kurt's neck. " 'on't," he grunted. "Gotta match tonight."

"So– oh, right," Puck scoffed and shoved Blaine's shoulder, forcing him to half-roll off of Kurt. "Don't know why you buy into that."

"Everyone does it," Blaine muttered, slowly cracking his eyes open and glancing up at the glitter of Puck's eyes in the darkness. "Don't wanna lose my legs."

"Whatever, man. I've never followed that shit and I kick ass," Puck said superiorly. "Beat that Czech guy to the ground last night."

"Jolly for you," Blaine grumbled, snuggling back into Kurt's warmth. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to five," Puck answered, turning back to his bed and picking up his bag. He looked back at the couple on the bed and jerked his head towards Kurt. "What about him? He got training this morning?"

"Dunno," Blaine answered, perking up a little from the sleepy little spot he'd burrowed himself into last night. He slid up Kurt's chest some and nudged the other man's jaw with his nose. "Kurt, wake up." He pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt's chin. "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt grumbled angrily and swatted at Blaine's face, but Blaine, used to hands flying that his face, caught his wrist quickly and tilted his head, moving his mouth to the underside of Kurt's chin and then down his throat. With a pleased sigh, Kurt shifted and cracked an eye open.

"What?" he murmured.

"Do you have training today?" Blaine asked, allowing Kurt's arms to tighten around his waist and tug him in closer. A satisfied hum rumbled its way up his throat as one of Kurt's hands dipped under the blanket and stroked his ass.

Shaking his head Kurt pulled Blaine down by the chin and kissed him deeply for several moments. "Not until noon," he responded. "Plenty of time for another go and then some breakfast?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Ugh," Puck groaned, aiming a kick at Blaine's bed and making it shake. "You would find the lovey dovey one to fuck around with, wouldn't you?"

"Piss off," Kurt snapped, both hands now massaging Blaine's ass.

"Yeah, get lost," Blaine agreed, his hips unconsciously rolling with the motion of Kurt's hands.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck replied, waving his hand in farewell. "Just keep it on your bed this time!"

The door opened and then snapped shut as Puck left. Kurt's hands kneaded Blaine's ass for a few more moments, as Blaine's breath started to quicken and he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Really want to feel your throat again," Kurt told him before their mouths met in a bruising kiss.

It took Blaine a few minutes to answer. Taking his mouth away from the slow, tingling brush of Kurt's lips, and the firm, long strokes of Kurt's tongue against his wasn't something he really wanted to do. He was shivering when he did pull his mouth back long enough to reply.

"Only if I get to fuck your face, too," Blaine whispered, heaving in a few huge, unsteady breaths. Kurt's hips shifted under his as the other man groaned at his words, their erections slotting together between their bodies. Blaine wasn't too surprised to find that the other man was already stiff and throbbing like himself. They'd only just woken up after all, and for Blaine at least it was typical to wake up half-erect at the very least.

Blaine had to close his eyes to collect himself as Kurt's hips started rocking against him, their erections sliding and pulsing against each other. For years he'd gone without this, without another person to enjoy himself with or even just to hold. Having that person be another Olympian, someone who went through the long, seamlessly endlessly months and years of training with little to no free time, was just what he needed. None of the other men he'd tried to form a relationship had ever lasted because of his grueling schedule.

For a long time they just rocked slowly together, both too content at the connect and the pleasure exploding in little bursts throughout their bodies.

"Mouth," Kurt rasped eventually, hands still clutching Blaine's ass as their hips moved. "Mouth on– "

Kurt's words dissolved into a moan, his back arching up of the bed a few inches as Blaine's brain caught up with what Kurt was trying to say. With a great effort Blaine pulled his hips back and out of Kurt's grasp, kicking the blanket off of their lower bodies and then twisting himself around so that his head was at the foot of the bed. He rolled onto his side, facing Kurt's body and pulled at Kurt's legs until the other man shifted down the bed and his cock hit Blaine's chin.

His own cock bobbed against Kurt's neck. Blaine could even feel the vibrations of Kurt's groan against his erection as he took Kurt's cock into his hand and stroked him slowly a few times. Kurt's hips surged forward, rutting against Blaine's neck for a few seconds before he gained some control over himself. As Kurt continued to take deep breaths from the other end of the bed, Blaine ran his left hand over Kurt's hip, softly stroking the smooth skin as it drifted slowly back to the swell of Kurt's ass. His right hand continued to gently stroke Kurt's cock until he was sure Kurt was ready. Then he took a firmer hold of Kurt's cock, brought the head towards his mouth and started to sink down on him.

Apparently he should have given Kurt some type of warning, because in this position and with one hand holding Kurt's cock steady, he couldn't keep Kurt's hips still. Kurt's hips slammed forward again, and Blaine choked and gagged a little as Kurt's cock was thrust unexpectedly into his thrust.

"Fuck, _shit,_ are you– sorry," Kurt babbled, sounding strung out and dazed with pleasure as he tugged his hips back. His cock slid out of Blaine's throat enough for Blaine to catch his breath a little, but then, without a word, Blaine tugged him forward by the ass again. "_Blaine_– "

Kurt whimpered above him, his hips stuttering against Blaine's mouth. Eyes shut against the watering Blaine opened his mouth a little wider and let himself relax, swallowing thickly around Kurt.

Another groaned echoed from the head of the bed, and Blaine felt Kurt's hands take hold of his own cock as he pulled off Kurt a few inches to breathe. Blaine moaned and Kurt's hands started to work over him, tightening his lips around Kurt's erection and sucking hard.

"Christ, Blaine," Kurt panted, his hips jerking again, but this time Blaine was relaxed and ready for the intrusion. He swallowed around Kurt once more as the other man's cock pushed into his throat until his nose was pressed between Kurt's balls.

As he pulled off once more to breathe Kurt's mouth closed around the head of his own cock, and Blaine squirmed, gagging slightly as he moaned around Kurt's cock. Both of their hips jerked then, and while Blaine in no way expected Kurt to be able to return his deep throating gesture, he felt Kurt tug him forward by the ass until his cock slid into the tight grip of Kurt's throat.

A choked, gurgling noise erupted from Blaine's mouth as his cock throbbed and then Kurt pulled back enough to suck in a cool, shallow breath before taking him back in. He didn't even care if the noises he was making continued to escalate in ridiculousness. Left hand with a firm grip on Kurt's ass, and his right cupping Kurt's balls and the base of cock as a guide, Blaine started to bob his head along the entire length of Kurt's cock, keeping his lips tight and his mouth wet as he urged Kurt's hips to move with his rhythm.

Blaine whined faintly as Kurt's mouth popped off of him, so that the other man could moan long and low. "Trying to m- make me come first, are you?" Kurt gasped, slowly rolling his hips with the motion of Blaine's lips. He groaned again and swirled his tongue around Blaine's head, his hand stroking roughly as his lips closed over the Blaine's foreskin and pulled it back up over the head of his cock. Blaine yanked his mouth of Kurt and cried out as Kurt's mouth continued the movement, the tip of his tongue swiping under the thick ridge of his head on every downward pass.

Taking the challenge in Kurt's words, Blaine shakily sunk back down Kurt's cock, stomach muscles trembling in the effort to rein in the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. Tongue pressed flat against Kurt's cock Blaine took Kurt into his throat once more, eyes streaming, and hollowed his lips and swallowed hard. With his tongue he massaged as much of Kurt's cock as he could without choking himself, keeping the little strokes of his tongue firm and teasing. A moan vibrated around Blaine cock, sending rippling shockwaves coursing through him as the ass cheek in his grip clenched and Kurt's body jerked and then warmth flooded into Blaine's throat, making him pull off sharply and gag a little. Kurt continued to come, streaks of warmth coating Blaine's cheeks and chin as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

He had a split second to heave in a huge breath before his own stomach clenched and his hips slammed forward against Kurt's mouth, stilling moaning and sending tingling vibrations along Blaine's cock and through his stomach. He felt Kurt swallow around him as he came, managing to keep Blaine in his throat as Blaine cried out loudly, head thrown with Kurt's come dribbling down his chin and onto his chest.

As his cock throbbed in relief one more time, Kurt pulled his mouth off of him, gasping loudly and collapsing back into the bed. Blaine flopped onto his back as well, chest rising and falling rapidly.

It was Kurt that came down enough to sit up first. He dropped down onto his belly next to Blaine, smiling a little shyly as he took in the streaks of come on the other man's face.

"Not a" – Blaine swallowed a lungful of air before trying again – "Not a bad look for me, yeah?" He swiped his tongue out across his lips and licked a few warm drops up, tasting the saltiness. "Don't taste too bad either."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked huskily, sliding over and on top of Blaine. He dipped his head and licked a strip off Blaine's chin straight to his mouth. A little bit went into Blaine's mouth, but then Kurt's mouth, open and demanding closed over his and he ended up with a mouthful of the strong salty flavor.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, exchanging a few more open-mouthed, wet kisses with Kurt as the other man continued to clean Blaine's face with his tongue. "That's nice."

"Not as nice as a good breakfast is going to be," Kurt said, curling his forearms under Blaine's armpits and snuggling down on top of him. "I'm so hungry."

In reply Blaine's stomach rumpled loudly and they both chuckled, sharing another kiss before sitting up. Kurt yawned and stretched his arms over his head, then hopped up and started to stretch the rest of his body out. Blaine watched him, his heart thudding a little faster as Kurt grabbed one of his feet and then slowly brought it up until his leg was parallel with his body.

"Enjoy yourself?" Kurt asked suddenly, stretching his arms once more and then turning to Blaine. His eyes were staring at Blaine's waist and with an embarrassed jolt he realized he was starting to grow hard again.

"I uh, sorry," Blaine stammered, blushing furiously, but Kurt laughed and tugged him to his feet.

"There's that sweet guy from yesterday," Kurt commented, affectionately stroking his cheek. "So do you want to get breakfast together?"

"S- sure," Blaine agreed, shivering slightly as Kurt's hand casually dropped down and started to stroke his cock. "I um, we s- should shower."

Kurt nodded in agreement and clasped Blaine's hand, letting Blaine lead him towards the small adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Their shower took longer than expected. Most of it felt like a vivid daydream to Blaine, having a hard, warm body pressed against his, and a pair of hands running all over his chest, stomach, and hips. Kurt's mouth had been just as busy, taking its time as it sucking over Blaine's shoulders and neck under the hot spray of water.

Blaine wasn't used to being physically worshipped like this, even when he had had a boyfriend of a one night stand. It felt... good. And was so easy to let happen with Kurt. The other man's presence was calming and strong, but still gentle enough that Blaine found himself really trusting the other man. Kurt had pressed him up against the stall's tile wall, and slowly lathered up his curls while their hips had rocked together, their cocks slipping against each other and enjoying the slick friction.

Head still buzzing by the time they left the bathroom, toweling themselves off and grinning shyly, Blaine opened the dresser and started pulling out something simple to wear. The majority of his clothing was athletic apparel for the games, but he had brought a couple of outfits for outings. As he pulled on his boxers and jeans, Kurt snuck up behind him, naked and warm, smelling strongly of the strawberry and cream shampoo that how come with the room.

A warm kiss grazed the side of Blaine's neck as he buttoned his jeans and reluctantly pulled himself free of Kurt's arms. "Come on, it's nine- thirty," Blaine told him. "We don't have time for another go."

Pouting, Kurt dropped onto the bed and spread out, watching Blaine finish getting dressed. As Blaine finished tugging one of his favorite sweaters on, one with a thick, folded collar he headed over to the door and pulled out the pair of boots under the desk.

"Toss me my pants," Kurt called from the bed.

Blaine bend down and scooped of the athletic, track style pants from the floor and chucked them over to Kurt. But as he pulled the desk chair out in order to sit down and pull his boots on, Kurt snorted and laughed behind him.

"No, no, these aren't– I forgot you don't know– my Speedo," Kurt elaborated.

"Oh," Blaine said, his cheeks turning pink. He grabbed the skimpy garment from the floor and tossed it to Kurt. "We um, call them" – he nodded towards Kurt's track pants – "pants in America. Underwear are yours pants, kind of thing." He finished pulling his boots on and then picked up Kurt's sneakers. "I do know that you guys call these trainers, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Kurt agreed, smiling in amusement as he slid his feet into them and fixed the tongues. He picked up his jacket and put it on. "Let's go, I'm starving and I've got a full day of practice ahead of me."

Kurt led the way back to the lobby, checked out, and then linked their arms together for the ten minute walk out of Olympian Village and towards the busier part of Olympic Park, where there were several streets devoted to shops and restaurants. Blaine hadn't been to any of them yet, but Kurt seemed familiar with the place already as he skipped the first two restaurants and headed into a much smaller, brighter one on the corner. They settled down at a little booth in the back.

"That's a very nice jumper," Kurt complimented, reaching across and straightening the collar. "I have one similar at home."

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites," Blaine answered shyly, feeling a little awkward. This was the first time they'd really talked without anything sexual getting in the way. He was back at square one, feeling lost because he hadn't dated in so long.

Their waiter came over at that moment, much to Blaine's relief, and took their drink orders, two coffees. He was gone just as quickly, but Blaine now had a menu to peruse so he felt a little more at ease. At least until he started reading it, and realized he wasn't sure about what a number of things were. Like black pudding. He'd heard the phrase before, but he couldn't see that being the image of chocolate pudding that came to mind.

Feeling out of his element, Blaine cast a nervous glance over at Kurt, who hadn't even bothered to open his menu.

"Need some help?" Kurt offered, gesturing for Blaine to hold the menu across the table so that he could see it too.

Blaine nodded gratefully, glancing around to see if anyone was staring at them or looking annoyed by his American-ness. The little restaurant wasn't busy, though. There was only five other customers, all seated towards the front and obviously tourists like himself. They were pointing out the window at the main Olympic stadium in the distance and checking little fold-up maps.

"You're probably not going to want to eat most of this while you're still competing," Kurt said, looking a little sheepish. "Bugger, breakfast out might not have been a good idea. I um, we could just– "

"No, no, it's fine," Blaine reassured Kurt quickly. "I doubt you can eat a lot of it either, but you're still getting something so– "

Kurt's lips curled up a little nervously, but he seemed relieved at Blaine's words. "Yeah, me and my mates came here a few mornings ago. They've got a buffet with lots of fruits, yogurt, and pastries. I got this" – Kurt tapped a spot on the menu and Blaine read "Bacon Sandwich" – " as well. It's not too horrendous if you get it on wheat."

Blaine nodded, still staring at the various foods and sides listed on the menu. "All right, I can dig bacon." He squinted down at one side that really caught his eye. "What in the world is bubble and squeak? You guys don't eat, like, soap for breakfast or something, right?"

Kurt laughed so loudly that the other people in the restaurant turned to stare now. A little embarrassed at what had obviously been a dumb question, Blaine tilted his face down to hide his blush.

"H- ha hey, no," Kurt said between laughs, reaching across and knotting his fingers together with Blaine's. The contact, more than anything else, made Blaine look up. "It's– I can see why you'd think that– I did when I was little, too. It's actually... mash and vegetables mixed together. No soap involved."

"Oh," Blaine grumbled sheepishly, still blushing darkly.

"You're really cute when you blush," Kurt remarked as their waiter returned with their coffees and to take the rest of their orders. Kurt smiled up at the man. " 'Lo, two bacon sandwiches and buffets. A side of grilled tomatoes for me and– "

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who shuffled the menu, looked down at the list of sides once more and said the first familiar word that caught his eye. "Uh, toast!" he decided.

"Tea as well," Kurt added, folding their menus up and handing it to the man. "Got to give him the English tea treatment while he's here."

The man – Trevor – nodded and smiled. "Definitely got to give it a go, chap," he agreed, patting Blaine on the back. "Much better than that coffee you've got."

Lower lip jutting out a little at the negative comment against his coffee, Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but then remembered one other thing he needed. "Oh, can I get grape jelly with my toast as well?"

Trevor stared, eyebrows scrunched up in a look of half-confusion, half-disgust. "Wh– "

"Jam," Kurt chimed in. "Grape jam, he means."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Trevor said, giving Blaine a weird look. "It'll be out in a bit. Help yourselves at the buffet."

Mortified, Blaine buried his head in his hands. He _knew_ that one, had made a point to write it down in the notebook he'd brought so that he wouldn't forget and yet–

"Don't worry too much about it," Kurt soothed, reaching back over and pulling Blaine's hands away from his face. "My dad's lived here for almost twenty years and he _still_ calls it jelly. Drives my grandmother insane."

Kurt pulled him to his feet and led him over to the buffet, where a myriad of brightly colored fruits, yogurt, and little pyramids of pastries were waiting for them. Blaine grabbed a plate and followed Kurt across the long buffet, piling grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and orange slices onto his first plate and then grabbing a small bowl for yogurt. As they settled back at the table, Blaine couldn't help but inquire about what Kurt had just said.

"So your dad's... American?" Blaine assumed, popping a grape into his mouth as Kurt draped a napkin across his lap.

Kurt nodded, and mixed granola into his yogurt. "Yup, my mum was, too. Her mum, my grandmother, grew up in Essex. Moved to America with my granddad, then back here after he died."

"Oh," Blaine said, eating a little bit more and trying to control all of the questions popping into his head. He didn't want to bombard Kurt, but now that he'd learned a little bit about Kurt he was dying to know more. Then something that Kurt had just said caught him.

"You – was, you said she _was_ American," Blaine said slowly, nervously. He didn't want to pry, but he really liked Kurt and wanted to get to know him. "Is she– did she... "

Kurt's spoon still in his yogurt as his expression became very solemn for the first time since they'd met.

"I– sorry, you don't have to answer th– "

"No, no, it was a long time ago," Kurt said quietly. "She died when I was six. We came out here to visit my grandmother and help my dad get back on his feet and... things were so much better here for both of us so we stayed. I got... teased a lot in Ohio, but once we came here I– "

"O- Ohio?" Blaine choked, patting his chest to help knock down the blueberry in his throat. "I lived in Ohio, near Westerville."

Kurt looked surprised at his words. "Small world. I think we lived in... Lima? Maybe? I was really young so... "

"I grew up there," Blaine said softly, his heart twisting in his chest at the thought of that place and the thought that under different circumstances Kurt and he might have met in high school, maybe even dated. "My... my parents still live there," he added a little stiffly, clenching down the rush of anger at the thought of them. "I'm in California now, with Puck. My brother and his wife live out there as well."

Kurt smiled at the admission and they both started to focus on eating. Trevor returned five minutes later with the rest of their food, and Blaine wolfed it down, trying to alleviate the painful rumbles of his belly. They both continued to eat, grabbing several more plates of fruit from the buffet before finally deciding they were done. Even the tea, which Blaine knew was an English staple but that he was a little leery of, was good. A lot more sugary than he'd expected compared to the one Cooper always tried to make him drink, but rather delicious.

They decided to split the bill, though Blaine let Kurt handle the actual money exchange since he wasn't very familiar with the currency. Hand in hand they exited the little restaurant, checked Kurt's watch and realized it was time to part. Blaine needed to head over to his arena and meet with his coach, and Kurt had training to run through for hours upon hours.

"I should– it's been amazing," Kurt told him, looking awkward. The other man bit his lip as though there was more he wanted to say but he didn't dare say it. "

"Yeah, most fun I've how in... a long time," Blaine acknowledged, swaying their link hands between their sides. A rush of hesitation ran through his mind, but he shoved it aside and pulled Kurt close to him, squeezing the other man's hand and leaning up to peck him softly on the lips. "I- I'd like to see you again."

A brilliant, breathtaking smile greeted his words and Kurt leaned back in and kissed him longer, taking his time to trace his tongue over Blaine's lips and mesmerize the sensation. "I'd like that, too," Kurt murmured when he pulled back.

"I've got my first match tonight," Blaine said a little unsurely. "I mean, if you're not too tried, and if y- your practice doesn't run too la– "

"What time?" Kurt cut in, twirling his fingers into Blaine's curls and kissing him again.

"Quarter to eight, give or take a few minutes," Blaine asked a little breathlessly.

Another swift kiss was planted on Blaine's lips. "I'll be there."

An excited thrill coursed through Blaine at Kurt's words. Kurt stepped back, out of his arms, still smiling brightly as he waved and started to jog off. "Good luck if I don't see you before!"

Kurt's words distracted Blaine for the rest of the day. While he was sitting with his coach stretching and verbally running over his opponent's strong points and weaknesses, then later when they visually reviewed several of the other boxer's previous fights, both wins and losses. Wes was rather annoyed with him by dinner time, which resulted in a long lecture during the course of the meal while Puck kept passing by, pausing behind Wes and thrusting his hips at the older man's back.

Immediately following dinner Wes and Blaine said goodbye to the rest and headed for the locker rooms on the arena. As Wes ran through everything with him one final time, Blaine changed into his uniform, and started wrapping his hands.

Above them Blaine could hear the roars of the fight crowd as the match before them played out. It was another welter weight class match, Blaine knew that much, though he had no idea who was fighting it. His head was unfortunately filled with thoughts of Kurt, where he'd be in the crowd, and if Blaine would be able to see him from the ring. He cursed himself under his breath, feeling foolish and guilty for his thoughts. He was Olympic boxer. He couldn't afford to be this distracted and smitten ten minutes before he ducked through the ropes and fought.

The final bell, signaling the end of the third round, chimed over their heads. Wes nodded to him and they walked out of the locker room together as the announcer told the crowd the final scores and winners of the previous match. Blaine sunk into himself with every step, letting Wes's hand guide him out as his eyes slid closed repeatedly. Once that chime sounded he always slipped down into himself, finding that calm center he'd once used to keep himself from running in terror whenever bullies had approached him. In a few moments he'd be using the second thing he'd learned from being bullied: fury.

For several minutes the pair of them waited in the shadows of the hallway that lead down and straight to the ring as the previous groups left. Blaine kept his eyes closed, hopping back and forth a little and jabbing. Wes's voice was muttering encouraging at his side, though Blaine never actually took in anything the other man said. It was just soothing to heard his voice during these last few moments before the bright, hot lights were surrounding him and casting spots over his eyes.

An Olympic official, one finger pressed to the ear bud of his headset, headed over to them and ushered them into the ring. Blaine followed Wes in, ears buzzing as the crowd cheered. Despite himself Blaine glanced around, surprised by the roar of noise and not entirely used to it. He'd played in front of big crowds before, but as he looked around, being dazzled by the flashes of cameras all around he realized how much bigger this crowd was by comparison. He'd been warned and as prepared as possible, but as they stopped at the side of the ring Blaine was still a little overwhelmed.

"Come on, focus in," Wes directed, half-shouting in his ear as his Brazilian opponent entered the arena.

Nodding, Blaine started to adjust and re-adjust his gloves, slowly sinking back into the almost meditative state he found sanctuary in before a fight. In what only felt like a moment Wes was nudging him towards the ring, and holding the ropes apart. Blaine ducked through, bouncing a little on his feet to test the ring's floor and then heading to his corner to take his robe of and to have a few final minutes of discussion with Wes.

"Remember what I said," Wes said sharply. "You watch that jab. Hook him every chance you get after he uses that since he tends to leave himself open and– "

"Wes, I know," Blaine replied, straightening his shorts and tank top. He opened his mouth and let Wes stick his mouth guard in and adjust his helmet once more.

With a stern look, Wes nodded and patted him on the back. "Get him."

Blaine turned back to the center of the ring where the referee was waiting for them to approach. Blaine took in his opponent for the first time as the other man turned, and the bullied part of him stiffened in anger. He was taller than Blaine by about three inches, something Blaine had learned to use to his advantage as a teenager. He was thinner than most of Blaine's opponents, but given his height Blaine wasn't surprised. His muscles weren't as defined as his own since his body was bigger but in his weight class. Still, as long as he didn't let the other man's height become a disadvantage he'd be set. With a face as similar to one of his high school bullies as this man's was, he'd have more than enough fuel to keep him going for three rounds.

Blaine nodded towards his opponent in greeting as the referee held up his hand to tell them to take their starting marks. Gloved hands raised to block the Brazilian's typical first punch, Blaine sunk a little more into himself, letting the other man's face guide him towards his past memories.

_"Look at him squirm. Bet he'd cry if we hit him harder."_

_"Let me go– "_

SLAM. Blaine's right glove took the first opening as he came back up from his duck around the first attempted blow to his head. The Brazilian stumbled back and few steps and Blaine moved in, letting the fury of that moment from a decade ago spur him on. When he'd first started fighting in matches he'd had a lot of trouble keeping himself separate from those memories, to the point where he'd get so lost in them he'd pulverize his opponent or not have enough focus to see a hit coming. It had taken several years to figure out how to keep both parts of himself afloat at once, but he'd perfected his greatest technique.

The first round was a blur for Blaine after that. A few hits landed on his torso, a another narrowly missed his head, but he'd landed a number of rough, biting blows and by the middle of the second round Blaine could see the other man was tiring. The bell dinged loudly a few moments later, signaling the end of the second round and Blaine hopped over to his corner, gratefully accepting a big gulp of water as Wes gave him some pointers and tips for the last round.

A voice shouting from the crowd completely distracted Blaine from Wes's words, though. It was high, breathy voice he was still getting familiar with by a wide grin split across his face and his mouth guard popped out of his mouth.

"– really, Blaine? There's no need to spit that at me," Wes said in exasperation. Then he caught sight of Blaine's face, and followed the line of his gaze. With a deep groan he dropped his head onto the top of rope and smacked it against it. "No, don't– _why do you always find a guy at the worst time?_"

Blaine shrugged, raised a gloves fist in Kurt's direction, noting that he was sitting with Puck, Sebastian and a few of his other closer friends, along with another British diver Blaine wasn't familiar with.

"All right, pretty boy," Wes griped, shoving the mouth guard into Blaine's grin and punching him in the chest. "Keep that blood in your arms and head not you dick, got it?"

Blaine made an indistinct noise in the back of his throat and turned back for the third round. The referee signaled them once more and Blaine moved in swiftly, not staying back like he had before to make his opponent come to him, but charging in, determined to take advantage of the other man's fatigue.

POW. His fist collided with the other man's padded head, but he'd been distracted by the elation of seeing Kurt and forgotten the biggest thing about his opponent.

SMACK. A sharp uppercut caught Blaine's jaw and he stumbled for the first time since the match had started. It was a fierce fight after that, both men landing a handful of pounding blows in their desperation to win. When the bell finally went off, Blaine slumped back against the ropes by Wes, took some more water, and undid his gloves and helmet.

The first two rounds had been in his favor, but if he didn't score high enough for this third one he may very well be out. Judging by the soreness throbbing along his jaw that was a distinct possibility. His heart plummeted at the thought. All of this work, years and years of training to make it this far, only to get distracted by a guy for a few seconds and throw it all away...

The referee signaled him forward and Blaine stepped into the center of the ring, letting the referee take his left wrist while he took the other boxer's right. There were a few moments of silence and then–

"With a final score of 23-16 our winner is the United States' Blaine Anderson!"

His fist was hoisted into the air as a deafening cheer swept through the arena. Heart pounding, a huge grin pulled up the corners of Blaine's mouth as he spotted Wes cheering, and his friends and Kurt yelling themselves hoarse from the stands. Instead of acting like a lunatic over the win, Blaine humbling shook his competitor's hand, and then the other man's coaches.

The next twenty minutes was a lot of noise, and a few short interviews for some of the American reports asking how he felt so far in the tournament. Puck's name was mention a few times; so far they were the only two Americans to make it through it seemed, but there were several others fighting tomorrow.

Wes met him in the locker rooms, where he changed and washed up a bit just in time for Puck, Sebastian, Kurt and his friend to appear.

"Welter's gonna have a new champ!" Puck roared, his voice echoing off the walla dn lockers in the small room. "You _pounded _that guy!"

"He's not the only one that's been pounded by Blaine Anderson in the past few days," Sebastian said slyly, winking at Kurt, who turned pink, but kept his head held high.

"Oh, god," Wes groaned. "Why do you always find a guy _during_ the competitions? Why can't you find a good fuck during training season?"

Kurt's friend, a tall, attractive, brunette man laughed. "Kurt's the same way, mate. Maybe that's why they found each other so easily, yeah?"

Ignoring the entire group Blaine stepped over to Kurt, still grinning widely.

"You were brilliant," Kurt gushed, his blush darkening as Blaine toweled off his hair a little more.

"T- thanks," Blaine said, glancing nervously at the floor and then back up into Kurt's eyes. His heart twanged oddly as their eyes met, but then the moment was ruined.

"Oh, look at those heart-eyes," Puck crowed, yanking Blaine's cheek. "You two are gonna fuck again."

Sebastian and Kurt's friend nodded in agreement.

"I– shut up," Blaine snapped in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Sebastian demanded. "Pub crawl is what they call it around here, right?" He looked to the other British man, who nodded.

The three men, talking and laughing led the way out of the locker room and towards the exit.

"Sorry about them," Blaine apologized sheepishly. "Americans are a little... "

"Cute?" Kurt offered, soothingly rubbing the cheek that Puck had stretched. An instant wave of calm swept through Blaine at the contact and he beamed at Kurt. Before he'd consciously made the decision to, he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Two hands knotted into his damp curls and held him close as Kurt's lips coaxed his mouth open.

"Would you two hurry up? Or at least just say you're ditching us so you can fuck some more?" Puck called. "We've got ladies to get busy with and you're holding us up."

"Piss off!" Kurt and Blaine both roared in reply, laughing a little as they linked hands and slowly made their way over to the other three.

"Shall we skip out on them early?" Kurt whispered, nuzzling his mouth against Blaine's neck as they tried to catch up. "I think they can find their way back without us, right?"

Blaine turned his face, meeting Kurt's eager lips and sucking the bottom one between his teeth. "I think they'll be all right."


	4. Day 3 and 4

A/N: Huzzah! Finished this bit on tumblr last night, and now I'm posting it up for everyone on here! Little more smut, nothing major. I'll probably being writing a bit of Day 5 and posting as I go on tumblr some time tonight.

Enjoy Day 3 and 4!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 3

"Look at that ass!" Puck roared as they all stumbled out of the pub later that night and into the street. It was after midnight, and Puck, Sebastian, and Kurt's friend, Tom, were all plastered. Blaine felt a little tipsy himself, but nothing compared to his friends. Kurt was by his side as they followed the other three men out into the street and back towards Olympic Village. He was really going to regret this in a few hours when he had to be up for training, but as Kurt's fingers laced through his he knew he'd made the right decision for his celebration tonight.

He'd help Puck and Sebastian back to their building and then assist Kurt in carrying Tom up the stairs. The younger man, the youngest of their group, didn't seem quite as experienced with alcohol as they were. He was tottering back and forth in front of them, looking very unstable. Reluctantly, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and slung a supporting arm around Tom's waist. Kurt slid in on the other side, and the two of them half dragged Tom the rest of the short walk to Olympic Park.

Puck and Sebastian were already catcalling at a few girls across the courtyard, and went charging ahead.

"Shouldn't you follow them?" Kurt asked him.

"Nah, they've been a lot worse before," Blaine assured him, watching the two get turned down and then start stumbling towards their building. "They'll make it upstairs all right." He shrugged his shoulder and jostled Tom, who groaned loudly. "Unlike this guy. He's not much of a drinker is he?"

Kurt shook his head, and lead the way into the first building on the left. The security guards said nothing about the state of Tom as Blaine signed himself in and then helped Kurt lug the younger man down the hall to the right and all the way to the end.

Tom slumped forward onto his bed once they were in the room, and Kurt took a few moments to remove the other man's shoes and socks while Blaine dropped the little trash can by the side of the bed.

"Just in case," he told Kurt, who nodded his agreement.

"I'm almost tempted to drop him in the bathtub," Kurt said. "Then we won't wake up to the sound of him being sick."

A twang like an elastic band vibrated in Blaine's chest at his words. Kurt expected him to stay the night with him.

"Well, if we're," Blaine cleared his throat and pointedly stepped a little closer to Kurt, "not going to spend the whole night sleeping, then that's probably a good idea."

"We could do that," Kurt said a little breathlessly as Blaine looped his arms around Kurt's waist and tugged him closer. "We'll have to m- move him before you s- start t-that!"

Kurt's voice ended on a yelp as Blaine's lips skimmed his neck, emboldened by the alcohol pounding through his blood, and the taste of Kurt on his lips. There was something so exciting about being with Kurt this way, in a foreign place in a time when he needed to focus and concentrate above all else. Yet Kurt was right here, beautiful and tempting and full of that same untamed lust that had been surging through Blaine for years without release.

"We could just move to the bathroom, too, of course," Kurt gasped, tangling his hands into Blaine's curls and tugging Blaine's mouth up to his. Their lips clashed together roughly, the bitter taste of whiskey and bourbon mixing along their tongues as they tumbled backwards towards the open bathroom door.

"Mmm, good idea," Blaine murmured in agreement.

Still chest to chest, they stumbled into the bathroom and into the wall next to the sink. Like the one in Blaine's own room it wasn't a sink fixed into a counter with a cabinet underneath. He groaned in dismay and used the leg he had between Kurt's to urge the other man back towards the opposite wall. There was no way that sink would hold the weight of one of them. They'd have to improvise.

"B- Blaine, I– we don't– "Kurt ended on a loud moan as Blaine backed him into the wall, parted his thighs with his knee and pressed himself right against the straining bulge in Kurt's pants.

Lips still mouthing over Kurt's neck, Blaine didn't respond or try to understand what Kurt what trying to say. He had the most gorgeous man in existence pressed against the wall, panting and gasping and _hard_. Words were the absolute last thing on his mind right now.

Kurt, however, didn't seem to agree. "Blaine, _seriously_, w- we– there's no lube in h- here."

A spark of disappointment coursed through Blaine, but he shrugged against Kurt and started working the other man's shirt up his torso. "Don't need it," Blaine rasped, dipping back in and sucking the swollen, red skin his mouth had been attached to previously. "Wanna feel you against me."

A pleased whimper that Blaine had never heard before escaped Kurt's mouth. They were suddenly rushing to remove Kurt's shirt and then Blaine's jacket and tank top. Their mouths met once more, needy and hot against each other as their hips slotted together.

Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, allowing the other man's tongue to dart pass his lips and brush against his. Kurt's thigh forced it's way between Blaine's and started to rub against the hard bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned, his hips jerking hard against Kurt's thigh.

In some ways he felt like a over-excited teenager. It had been years since he'd rutted against someone while still clothed, but the very thought of taking the time to remove their pants, find lube, and then stretch one of them made him whine against Kurt's neck. He needed this now, could feel how much Kurt wanted it to with the rough rhythm he was making with his own hips.

"God, I feel like a teenager," Kurt gasped, tugging Blaine in for another kiss as the outlines of their erections finally pressed together.

Blaine could feel Kurt smiling against his lips. At least they were both thinking it. It was almost like that. Being sixteen with his first boyfriend, nervous, inexperienced but so easily turned on that everything had to be now. Everything had to be rushed before parents came home, or siblings walked in. The same thrill of those long ago evenings was present with them now after so many years of sharp, exhausting focus. In some ways they were playing that same game; breaking rules for a new sexual experience that their coaches would be very upset about.

A high-pitched whine broke past Blaine's lips a few moments later. Kurt's arms came around his chest, holding him closer as Blaine buried his face against Kurt's neck and let the other man completely take over. He kept himself stable, letting Kurt's thigh and hips bring them both spiraling higher.

Then Kurt's breath was tickling his ear, his lips warm and smooth as they sucked softly on his earlobe and then pulled away. "Come for me, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his thigh pressing up a little harder and rubbing more urgently. "Love it when you come."

It was Kurt's words more than anything that tipped Blaine over the edge. His entire body seized up for a moment and then his hips stuttered forward hard. He could feel the uncomfortable, sticky warmth soaking his underwear as he groaned weakly against Kurt's neck.

Kurt's hips were still rolling against him, the other man's breath brushing against his ear in hot, panting gasps. Mind already going hazy from his orgasm, Blaine fumbled with the waistband of Kurt's pants, shoved his hand past it, and grasped Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt gave a loud cry as Blaine's fist started to stroke him roughly, his hips jerking up to meet the movements as Blaine buried his neck into the hair over Kurt's ear. "You're so hot and heavy in my hand," he rasped. "God, I love the way you feel when you fuck my hand. I'll love it even more the first time you fuck me."

Blaine heard Kurt's breath catch in his throat as Kurt's cock slide through his fist once more. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss against Kurt's cheek as the other man's cock twitched in his grasp and then he gave a thrilled shout. Carefully, Blaine stroked him through his orgasm, Kurt's come coating his hand as he was pulled around for a hard kiss.

They stayed slumped against the wall for several minutes, kissing slowly and pressed tightly together. After a while Kurt pulled away, stepping to the side and away from the wall and heading over to the sink. Blaine watched Kurt clean his lower stomach off with a towel and then pull back the waistband of his pants and start wiping the towel down there.

Blaine glanced at his wristwatch as Kurt continued to clean himself off. When he caught sight of the time he groaned. "I'm going to regret this entire night in two hours." At Kurt's slightly hurt look, Blaine quickly amended, "No, no! Not– I've got training early. There's no way I would regret," Blaine gestured between them, and Kurt smiled and stepped over to him with a new, damp towel.

"It's nice not to be so alone all the time," Kurt agreed, pecking him on the lips and then unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down a few inches.

Surprised Blaine leaned back against the wall and let Kurt pull his soft cock out of his boxers. Kurt took his time, gently wiping him off with the warm towel, and Blaine was so content, so relaxed and at peace, that he started to doze off against the wall.

"Woah!" Kurt hollered, stepping forward and catching him before he fell over. "Yeah, bedtime. Definitely time for you to sleep.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open weakly. He sighed as Kurt stepped into his arms again and supported some of his weight.

"We're definitely staying in a bed from now on," Kurt decided as Blaine sleepily stumbled back into the main room, one arm slung over Kurt's shoulders as he was heaved onto the bed.

He drifted off after that, sprawled out and content. At some point Kurt crawled into the bed with him, nudging him over to make room. But Blaine barely moved, instead rolling onto his side and curling up against Kurt's back.

What felt like only minutes later, Blaine was awoken by the blare of an alarm clock and the sound of retching. There was the splatter of something wet hitting the ground and then a hand shaking him awake.

"Get up, Blaine," Kurt voice told him. "Twenty minutes until training. "

Still Blaine kept his eyes shut and listened to the sound of more retching. He could sleep through that, and the alarm clock. He'd slept through Puck having sex with a girl who screamed like a banshee once, he could sleep through this too. And stay right against Kurt, safe and warm and happy...

"Uggggh," a sickly moan echoed from the far side of the room, and with it came the disgusting smell of vomit and liquor.

Kurt gagged and sat up abruptly. Blaine groaned as his heater disappeared and wrapped a stubborn arm around Kurt's waist to try and tug him back down.

"Blaine,_ stop_," Kurt snapped, swatting at his hand. "You've got training. Get up."

Training... _oh crap_. Blaine bolted into a sitting position and glanced at the clock. A quarter to five. If he ran the whole way he'd make it, but without breakfast... His stomach rumbled deafening and Kurt looked over at him.

"I guess I should have set it for four," he said sheepishly as Tom started to throw up again, this time in the bathroom.

"It's fine," Blaine yawned. He slung his legs over the side of the bed, and then whined when the hard crust that had formed on his underwear rubbed over his cock. "Ugh, I hope I have some underwear in my locker... "

"You can use a pair of mine," Kurt offered. He pulled the drawer of the dresser between the beds open and handed Blaine a pair of purple boxer-briefs. "Just in case?"

Blushing bright red, Blaine took the garment and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Kurt. He stood up, stammered his thanks as Kurt rolled back onto the bed and curled up again.

"I'll see you later?" Blaine asked, staring down at Kurt, already half-asleep. Kurt murmured something that sounded like agreement and with another look at the clock that made Blaine's heart jolt, he scampered from the building and towards the arena.

The rest of the day was a hazy blur for Blaine. By the time sunlight was trickling in through the high windows of the gym he was dead on his feet and taking more than a few hits from the punching bag. Puck was on the far side, hitting it towards him with the expectation that Blaine would hit it back, but Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. He'd already eaten the handful of energy bars stuffed in his athletic bag, and he was still hungry.

Wes was having none of his pity story though. Blaine hadn't really expected him to, despite his victory last night. He still had four fights to go if he wanted to win, and since his brother and his family weren't set to arrive until the start of the second week of the games he was determined to make sure he made it that far so they could see him.

By eleven Wes took enough pity on Blaine to give him and Puck an hour lunch before heading back in for more training until three o'clock. When they were finished Blaine slugged his way back to their room and collapsed on his bed. It was after midnight when he woke up, and Puck was nowhere in sight. The room was dark and cold as he padded over to the door and flicked on one of the lights.

Yawning loudly, Blaine toed his shoes off, and stripped off the clothes from his training session, then dropped back onto his bed, naked and still tired.

On the bedside table his phone buzzed once loudly. A missed message, probably from Cooper or his wife telling Blaine what time to expect them on the fifth of August. Blaine flopped over on his stomach and smacked his hand down on the bedside table, groping around until his hand closed over the little device.

He was surprised when he swiped across the screen and found that the text message was from _Kurt_. Considering he'd never even given Kurt his phone number he was more than a little shocked, but he quickly opened the message to see what it said.

_[4:23 P.M.] Kurt: I put my number in your mobile when you collapsed on me last night. Hope you don't mind!_

_[6:56 P.M.]Kurt: You must be sleeping, so hopefully this doesn't wake you up. Just wanted to tell you that my first competition is tomorrow at the Aquatic Centre. _

_[7:01 P.M.] Yes, that was a not so subtle way of me asking you to come see me compete. Sleep well! Hope I see you tomorrow!_

An enormous grin had spread across Blaine's face as he read through the messages. He quickly sent back a reply, telling Kurt he'd be there as soon as he got done with training, and then rolled over, his phone still in hand. As Blaine settled into his bed he read through the short messages over and over, still smiling brightly even when Puck and some girl came barging in and moaning wantonly.

He had Kurt's number, had a way to contact the other man, and not only that but Kurt had done it. Had gone out of his way to make sure they stayed in contact. His stomach fluttered pleasantly at the thought as Puck and the woman he had dragged in dropped down onto the bed behind him. Blaine dug his ear buds out the drawer by his bedside, plugged them into his phone and picked a softer playlist, falling back to sleep with thoughts of Kurt and a pleased bubbling feeling in his chest.

* * *

The bed was cold when Blaine woke up the following morning. He felt strangely empty as he listened to the blare of his alarm clock and the annoyed groans of Puck in the bed next to his. It was until he smacked the off button the loud device and rolled over onto his back that Blaine realized why he felt so weird.

There was no warm body sharing his bed. No Kurt to hold him close and keep him warm like there had been for the past two nights. It was oddly unsettling to realize how huge of a difference that already made to him, but he'd never had someone like Kurt before. One real boyfriend for his last year of high school, and then a handful of men he'd dated or messed around with. While Kurt certainly wasn't his _boyfriend_ he wasn't just a fling to Blaine.

A little thrown by his thoughts, Blaine climbed out of bed, changed into his workout clothes for the day, and rolled Puck off of his bed to wake him up. The girl from last night had disappeared, and while Puck certainly seemed more relaxed now, he was in a foul mood all morning.

Blaine partnered with another boxer for the day, and the rest of them left Puck alone as well. They all knew that, despite being committed and focused, Puck was definitely not an early riser. Especially if he'd been up until almost three o'clock in the morning. After spending the first few hours sparring with the other boxers, Wes pulled Blaine off for his individual training, running him through a handful of grueling strength exercises, then speed, and then sitting him down to go over some footage of his next opponent.

Blaine tried to keep his focus on his training and strategizing a plan for his next fight, but it was difficult. In another few hours he'd be out of here and watching Kurt dive in his first competition. An electrifying thrill kept zapping down his spine every time he thought about Kurt, and the way his stomach was starting to swoop was making him feel a little nausea.

Was it normal to feel this way about a new... friend?

He definitely considered Kurt that, but trying to define their relationship in any way beyond that was too complicated right now. There was no way he wanted Kurt to just be a fling, but what else could they be? In less than two weeks Blaine would be heading back to Ohio and Kurt would be staying here in England. Their time was limited and there was nothing else to it.

After his training session ended, Blaine rushed out of the building and over to the Aquatic Centre where Kurt was competing. Already a large crowd had formed and swarmed the stands inside, and fortunately for Blaine when he flashed his identification at the door he was let through. One of the few perks of being a competitor was that he didn't have to buy a ticket. As long as there was still room the section for the athletes then he was let through.

Once Blaine was inside, he stared up at the rows of stands sectioned of for them, noting a large crowd of divers and swimmers from various countries situated at the front. At the top, however, he spotted a group of athletes in United Kingdom attire and headed towards them. Kurt's roommate wasn't among them, but at least if he was near them Kurt might spot him between his dives.

"– still can't believe they qualified," one of the woman was saying as Blaine sat down in the row in front of them. "The individual, sure, but none of us expected to make synchro– "

"That's probably why none of us _did_," another woman replied, laughing slightly. "Kurt and Tom are a great team, though. Maybe not on par with the Chinese and the rest but– "

"They won't make it to finals," A man cut in. "They both know it. Synchro wasn't their main focus."

Blaine shifted on his bench, his jacket stretching tight across his shoulders as he stared down at the diving pool and the towering platforms. He'd never liked diving, especially not from the platform. There was just something about being that high with nothing but air between himself and a twelve foot pool of water that unsettled him.

– bet they screw up the first one," the man was saying once more. "After the way Kurt was limping up the stairs– "

"Wish he'd taken a picture for us to see that American who fucked him," one of the woman cut in, sounding disappointed. "He's a boxer apparently, so I bet he's all busted up– "

Despite himself Blaine cleared his throat loudly, and the woman stopped in mid-sentence. The entire group fell silent behind Blaine as the announcer came on the loud speaker and then–

"Didn't Kurt say his last name was Anderson?" the woman whispered uncertainly. Blaine could feel their eyes on his back, where his last name was stamped across his jacket in navy blue letters.

"I think so."

"Blimey, he's _fit– "_

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first diving pair for the evening– "

Despite the group still whispering behind himself, Blaine kept his eyes fixed on the platformt far below where two divers, clad only in tiny Speedos had stepped out of the hot tub and were making their way to the spring boards. With a slack jaw Blaine watched Kurt adjust his Speedo on his hips as he and his diving partner took their places.

He'd seen Kurt in his Speedo that first night together, but then he'd been in such a rush to removing the offending garment he'd really taken the time to appreciate it. It was tight and tiny, riding low on Kurt's hips, and barely covering him. Even from a distance Blaine could see the distinct bulge of Kurt's cock, and the outline of it running perpendicular to his legs.

Heart hammering as he continued to look Kurt over, he didn't realize one of the British divers in the stands had hopped down to his row and was staring at him in fascination.

"Rather stunning, isn't he?" she commented, making Blaine jump and turn to her. "Seems to be trait for gay men considering how you look."

She was a slight woman, blond and quite beautiful.

"I, um," Blaine stammered, turning just in time to see Tom and Kurt dive off the spring boards in unison, twisting and flipping straight into the water below.

"Definitely him," she called over her shoulder. "He's got bite marks on his neck."

The rest of the group gathered around him, all talking at once. Overwhelmed by the chat, and the words they were using that he didn't understand Blaine stared around in alarm.

"– you must have fucked him hard– "

"Can't believe you made him _limp_– "

"Guess you Americans really do pound away, yeah?"

"Hey, now, back off," the first woman ordered. She offered Blaine her hand to shake. "I'm Quinn."

"Blaine," he replied, feeling quite embarrassed by the goofy grins the rest of the group was directing at him.

"So did you really– "

"Are you going to– "

"Can you film it– "

"Chill out!" Quinn snapped again and they others fell silent once more. "I think what they mean to say is why'd you come to see Kurt compete."

"Oh, um, well he came to see my boxing match," Blaine offered lamely. "Just wanted to return the favor."

Quinn eyed him carefully for several long moments, until Blaine shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You two fancy each other," she declared, and Blaine's brain took a moment to process what she meant by that. "And not just in a fuck each other for a night deal."

"I– we're– there's no– "Blaine stammered in frustration, because even he didn't know what to call what they had at this moment.

"Don't worry, love," Quinn said soothingly. "He's pretty smitten with you, too."

Blaine's heart leapt at her words. He felt slightly foolish for it, but hearing one of Kurt's friends confirm it made him unbelievably happy. After the other night he'd assumed they were... well, more than fuck buddies to put it bluntly. What exactly they would amount to was anyone's guess though.

For the rest of the competition Quinn and her fellow divers sat with Blaine and walked him through how the dives were judged, and how the scores were calculated. Much to the team's surprise Tom and Kurt breezed into the semi-finals. Blaine was still struggling to understand the difference between a good dive and a bad one when Quinn pulled him to his feet and hurried him down to the pool deck. The rest of the group was already down there congratulating Kurt and Tom, but when Kurt, still only wearing his skimpy little Speedo, saw Blaine his face split into a wide, warm smile and he rushed over to embrace him.

There was no doubt about it for Blaine this time. His heart, stomach, and everything above waist level swooped as Kurt's arms tightened around him. There was so much more going on here than he'd ever planned, and while part of him was scared, another part was also thrilled. No other feeling could ever compare to the one that was swirling through his gut as Kurt pulled back and beamed. Blaine didn't know what to call it, but if this was love... he'd be okay with that.

If the beautiful looking shining out of Kurt's eyes was the same thing he was feeling he'd never let it go. Not even if they had to put an entire ocean between themselves in less than two weeks.

"I'm so glad you made it," Kurt practically squealed, still dripping wet and flushed with his success.

Over Kurt's shoulder Blaine spotted the rest of the team, grinning as they watched him and Kurt.

"Told you I wouldn't miss it," Blaine said playfully. "It's only fair since you went to my fight."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kurt said a little breathlessly.

Before Blaine could even think Kurt had leaned in and kissed him. The funny tugging sensation went off in the pit of Blaine's stomach once more. If he'd had a real love before this to compare right now to, he might have been able to say with certainty that he was, in fact, falling straight down into Kurt's arms where the beautiful possibility of love was waiting for them. But he didn't. All he had was the soft brush of Kurt's lips over his, the way his heart stuttered in his chest as Kurt's fingers caressed his cheek as he deepened the kiss, and the feeling in his heart that whatever this was, it was incredibly real and something he never wanted to miss.


	5. Day 5

A/N: Next bit for ya! There's a smutty one shot coming sometime tomorrow probably, not for this verse, but still. Something new. I've posted what I've written of it so far on tumblr for those interested.

Anyway, little angst in this one, nothing present and major, but still big for Blaine's past. Hmm, next chapter will probably be up sometime this weekend, same with Bittersweet Memories. Day 8 and 9 are the ones I'm really looking forward to. Burt comes along on Day 8 and part of 9, and the Anderclan, as I've dubbed them, arrive in London to see Blaine in the games! Excited for that.

Enjoy the update and look for more in a few days probably!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 4: Day 5

"You– are– distracted– " Wes snapped, punctuating each word with a blow to Blaine's helmet padded head.

Blaine stumbled, the hands framing his face to work on his blocking getting knocked away as Wes's fist connected with his head.

"Well if you didn't keep mentioning how _distracted_ I supposedly am, then maybe I'd stop _thinking about it,_" Blaine snapped angrily, throwing a punch of his own.

His gloved hand rammed into Wes's shoulder and knocked the other man back onto his ass. Blaine grit his teeth in frustration and yanked one glove of with his teeth, tossed it aside and then removed the other. Having Wes constantly badgering him about his distractions was only make him lose even more focus. The more Wes mentioned Kurt or how he needed to focus the more it started to slip from Blaine's grasp.

Last night was still lingering heavily in his mind. He and Kurt had spent another amazing night together, first going out with Kurt's diving group for dinner and then returning to Blaine and Puck's room. Puck had been mysteriously absent once more and Kurt and Blaine had taken advantage of that, spending several hours together in Blaine's bed, hips rocking and mouths working slowly over each other's bodies. It was first time Blaine could ever recall feeling so intimate with another person, and for him it had been more than just sex. The entire time he'd felt like a slingshot was going off in his chest, randomly shooting his heart and stomach and making his insides feel like goo.

"You need to _focus_," Wes snapped, climbing to his feet, looking furious. "You're letting that guy distract you and its going to cost you the games. You're the _best_ chance we have at a gold medal for boxing and you're just going to blow it over some stupid guy– "

"He's not just some guy," Blaine argued back, fury zapping through him. "He's– _fuck_."

He spun around and slammed his ungloved fist into the punching bag. Behind him Wes winced at the sharp slap and blew out a deep, frustrated breath. Blaine dropped to the ground, massaging his knuckles. Today had been the worst training session he'd had in years. He'd been missing punches, skipping parts of training routines he knew ass backwards, and more importantly he wasn't focused at all while he was working on his blocking. If he got distracted like that just once in the ring he'd be finished. He'd take a couple good blows to the face and his head would being buzzing and pounding so much he'd never recover in points.

"Look, I... I _get_ that you don't really– have never really had a... love life," Wes sighed and plopped down next to him. "But you've been working towards this for _years_, Blaine. I just don't want to see you screw it up."

"I– sorry about your shoulder," Blaine mumbled, flexing his wrapped fingers carefully.

"Wh– oh, forget that," Wes waved his apology off and tugged Blaine's hand over to examine it. "Looks all right. Doesn't feel too tight or anything?"

"No, just stinging," Blaine replied. He sighed then, and brushed his sweaty curls off his forehead. "I... I do want this, Wes, _so much_. But w- with Kurt, I just... I don't know. There's something so... different when I'm with him," Blaine tried to explain. He tapped his chest. "It's in here and it's not at the same time. Sometimes it feels like its surrounding us or hanging in the air and if I could only just catch it or something it'd all make sense... I sound like an idiot... "

Wes was gazing at him in a way he never had before and it unnerved Blaine. It was as though Wes had figured something out that Blaine couldn't yet.

"You sound like you're falling in love," Wes corrected quietly. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Christ, why do you have to pick the _worst _times for this?" When he looked up and caught sight of Blaine's expression he added, "Not that I'm not happy for you, yanno, but just– the matches, Blaine. You've got to _focus_ on them, and then focus on Kurt when you aren't training or fighting."

Wes stood up and helped Blaine to his feet. "Just take the rest of the day. _Think_ about all of this, and figure some way to either use this to help you focus or find a way to block it off, because if you don't– " Wes broke off, looking pained at the thought. "Just get your head on straight, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and promised to do so. Maybe he'd talk this over with Kurt and figure something out. After all Kurt seemed completely able to focus during his competition yesterday. There had to be some secret he could share to help Blaine out.

"And _don't_ spend all day drooling over him in that Speedo!" Wes hollered after his retreating back.

Feeling slightly guilty that he was, in fact, heading straight to Kurt's competition, Blaine ducked into the locker room quickly and changed. If Kurt had some helpful advice then he'd feel less guilty. But if he ended up doing what Wes had just said, and then spending the night having fantastic sex well... Wes didn't need to know that.

* * *

There was just enough time before Kurt's semi-final for Blaine to run back to his room, drop off his bag, and shower. When he was cleaned up and dressed, Blaine wandered back into the hall, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went. He was just about to text Kurt when two pairs of arms were flung around him and together hoisted him off the ground.

"Blainey!" Brittany squealed in his ear, shaking him up and down with the aid of her beach volleyball partner and girlfriend, Santana.

"Looking sharp, Hobbit," Santana commented as they set him back on the ground. She looked over his jeans, sweater, and neatly styled hair. "At least you didn't put your gel helmet on. Just the sight of that thing makes me nauseous."

"It's better than the static afro I usually have," Blaine reminded her, self-consciously patting his curls. "This– it _does_ look all right, doesn't it?"

Brittany smiled brightly at him and tugged at a stray curl dangling on his forehead. "They're my favorite thing about you," she informed him happily. "When I see them I know you're a unicorn, and when you hide them you aren't."

Santana smiled at Brittany and linked her arm through the blond girl's. Blaine nodded slowly at Brittany's words, still not entirely used to the strange woman. They'd actually met back in high school, after Puck had been released from juvie and had joined the boxing club that Blaine was part of. He hadn't seen much of the two girls since then, not until the trails for the Olympics had started last year. The two had started dating in high school and gone to the same college in California, Brittany for dance and Santana for vocal performance, only to discover what an incredible team they made on the beach. They worked seamlessly together, and had actually beaten the two women who had won gold at Beijing and Athens.

"You're going to see that wanky boy," Santana said suddenly. "you're awfully dressed up for sex, though."

"I– we aren't– he's got a competition today," Blaine stammered, stepping around them and heading towards the elevator.

"Oh, Sebastian didn't mention you two being smitten enough for that," Santana replied, following after him. Brittany skipped up on his right side to join them. "So has he fucked you hard yet? I bet you'd love that– "

Embarrassed, Blaine jabbed his finger against the down button to call the elevator and ignored the question.

"Don't turn so red, Blaine," Brittany scolded. "You'll turn into one of those ninety-nine red balloons and your head will pop off and fly away."

"Uh huh," Blaine agreed absentmindedly, stabbing his finger against the button again.

"I want to see this British piece of ass you're banging," Santana decided suddenly.

The elevator door chimed and then slid open. Blaine was yanked into it by Santana, Brittany hopping after them and hitting the button for the ground floor.

"What– you don't– it's _really_ nothing exciting," Blaine tried to tell her, but Santana wasn't having any of his attempts to dissuade her.

"We're going with you," Santana said flatly. "If you're going to fall head over heels for some Brit then I at least get to meet him when he's jumping off springboards with his dick flopping around in his Speedo."

A wave of anxiety crashed over Blaine at her determination. It was that he didn't like Santana, it was just that she could be very... well, blunt. He really didn't want Kurt to get offended by some of the things she might say. Brittany was easy enough to explain away with just a hopeless look, but Santana could cause a lot of problems for him.

The walk over to the Aquatic Centre was filled with a lot of sexual questions from Santana as her and Brittany skipped along at his side. Blaine found himself answering all of her questions in the vain hope that if he told Santana enough then she wouldn't pester Kurt or come off as rude.

They flashed their passes at the entrance, and waded through the thick crowd towards the section Blaine had sat at yesterday. There were a lot more people here today, Blaine realized as they finally pushed through and headed to the top. Kurt's diving teammates were already seated up there, and when they spotted Blaine they waved him over.

"Oy, Anderson! Up here, mate!"

Waving at them, Blaine motioned for Brittany and Santana to follow him up to the group.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, sliding onto the bench beside Quinn. Of the group she was the one he'd talked to and gotten along best with. "This is Brittany and Santana," he introduced as the two women dropped down on his other side.

Before any of Kurt's teammates could say a word, Santana turned to them, plastered on a bright smile and asked, "So do any of you have dimensions of this Kurt guy's dick? Blaine refuses to talk, and I need to know so I don't buy him a dildo bigger than what Kurt's packing."

The diving team snorted with laughter at her words. Quinn rolled her eyes, but gave Blaine a small, questioning smile. "I thought you were strictly a top?"

Santana ducked around Blaine and stared at her in amazement. "Seriously? He hasn't bottomed with this Kurt guy yet?" She turned her sharp eyes to Blaine, looking offended. "What is _wrong_ with you? Or is his dick is super tiny– "

"His– he's perfectly acceptable," Blaine blushed as the group continued to laugh around him. "And no," he added, answering Quinn's question. "I switch. We just... haven't yet. If Kurt even _does_."

A murmur ran through the diving team as they conferred stories. The only man in their group, Blaine thought his name was Chris, told him, "Dunno if he does. He doesn't really... date a lot."

"Sounds like a certain Hobbit I know," Santana quipped, giving Blaine a pointed look. "No wonder you two get along so well. Can't be bothered to find decent fucks throughout the year so you get it all out of your system with each other for a few weeks. Planning on banging each other at Rio, too?"

"I– shut up," Blaine grumbled. Just the thought of where he and Kurt might be in four years – two separate continents, two vastly different lives – made his stomach seize up.

Quinn looped her arm through his and pecked him sweetly on the cheek as the announcer came over the loud speaker.

The competing pairs were announced, the crowd screaming the loudest at Kurt and Tom's names. As the host competitors they were easily the largely British audience's favorites to win.

"So how does the scoring for this work?" Santana asked the group at large. "I don't have a thing for dicks flopping around in Speedos, so I've never been to a diving competition... "

Quinn, Chris, and the rest of the divers started to explain the scoring process as the first round went underway. Santana didn't seem to understand it much better than Blaine had yesterday, but on his second day of watching the competition, Blaine found himself better able to make accurate calls for each pair. According to what Quinn had told him yesterday, the synchro pairs were much easier to judge one way or the other. If they weren't together during the diving then it was glaringly obvious as Blaine found out with the fifth pair that went.

He wince right along with the rest of the group as the two divers, flipped and twisted in completely different rhythms.

"They're done then," Chris commented from before Blaine. "They'll need nine-fives just to qualify for the finals after that."

Sure enough the judge's scored them with fives across the board, giving them the worst score Blaine had yet to see. Yesterday's competition had been much better as far as how the divers had performed. More than one pair were off throughout the rounds, and while Tom and Kurt were doing fairly well the rest of the team didn't sound too hopeful.

"Forms are all shot," one of the woman commented with a frown. "They've always had a lot of trouble with staying together."

"But they're doing pretty good, right?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

He glanced at the score board briefly, before letting his eyes wander back to Kurt and Tom sinking into the hot tub. They were in fifth place at the moment, with only one round to go. It seemed quite likely that they'd make it into the finals, which were set to begin a few hours after the semi-finals ended.

"I don't think they'll medal, but they should get through," Quinn acknowledged. "The Chinese are too good."

Blaine glanced up to the springboards as the Chinese finished their last diving, slipping into the pool below in near perfect synchronization with barely a splash. There were two other competitions that Kurt was a part of, but it still disheartened Blaine to know that at least one of the Chinese men would be part of each. They were incredibly good, nearly sixty points ahead of the rest of the pairs.

As Kurt and Tom hopped back out of the hot tub Quinn caught their eyes with her enthusiastic wave. Kurt smiled and gave her a little wave in return, then his eyes landed on Blaine and his grin bloomed into something so bright and delighted that it made Blaine's stomach knot up in an altogether pleasant way.

Once more Blaine was distracted by Kurt's physique, watching the lines and muscles of the paler man's body shift as he stretched a few times down on the platform.

"He's very pretty, Blaine," Brittany commented, reaching over and tugging on that same loose curl. "Does he like your unicorn curls, too?"

"I– y- yeah," Blaine managed to whisper. His throat had gone dry as Kurt caught his eye, winked, and turned away to stretch a little more, his Speedo sliding right up his–

Santana whistled shrilly next to him, followed by a loud catcall in Kurt's direction. Blaine dropped his head into his hands as Santana hopped to her feet, shaking her chest and shouting cruelly to Kurt.

"Show me that ass, boy! Yeah, hike up the front, too!"

Horribly embarrassed, Blaine peered out from between his fingers to see Kurt, blushing pink, readjust the back of his Speedo until it was securely covering his ass. In the process, though, it had slipped down his hips another inch, and while nothing new was exposed, Blaine's mind immediately painted the picture for what _was_ there, and all of the things he'd love to do with Kurt's wonderful body right now.

For their last dive, Tom and Kurt did something new Blaine hadn't seen before. He was surprised by how well they prepared the backwards... twisty thing or whatever Quinn had just called it. He wished he could slide that easily into focus right after a moment like that. As soon as Kurt even popped into his head his stomach turned into a bubbling, giddy mess and his heart thudded faster. It was the most distracting thing Blaine had ever encountered, and yet Kurt had figured out how to move past it.

Or perhaps his feelings weren't what Blaine's were.

A knot of worry worked its way down into Blaine's chest, settling there like a bowling ball.

The last round ended, with Kurt and Tom advancing on to the finals, which were set to start at seven in the evening.

Like last time Quinn pulled Blaine down to join them on the pool deck, only Blaine now found himself confronted with several camera crews, all clearly hoping to catch the same greeting Kurt had given him last time. They weren't the vicious paparazzi, and didn't hound him with questions, but Blaine could feel the weight of their expectations as Quinn pulled him along and over to the hot tub where Kurt and Tom were relaxing.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, pulling himself out of the tub, and eyeing the number of cameras that had followed Blaine, Quinn and the rest of the team over. He seemed to realize what Blaine had because he waved at them, gave them a smile, then motioned for his friends and Blaine to follow him off the main deck and into the changing rooms.

"Looks like they were hoping for another kiss," Quinn commented wryly as they reached the calm, safety of the changing rooms.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he looked over at Blaine. "If you want to– to see me again, then I understand– "

"No, of course I want to see!" Blaine nearly shouted in his rush to get his words out. "I love spending time with you," he admitted quietly.

There was an echoing silence around them, and then Chris said rather loudly, "Well, I could use a visit to the loo. Couldn't the rest of you?"

The rest of the team quickly agreed, ducking out into the hallways of the complex and leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

After staring awkwardly at his feet for several long moments, Blaine glanced up, intent on changing the subject before things became too uncomfortable.

"I don't know how you manage to focus so well," he said wistfully. "Especially after Santana shouted that."

"A friend of yours?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Kind of. She's one of our beach volleyball players."

"I just... focus," Kurt decided, looking uncertain on any other way to phrase it. "Actually, seeing you up there... that helped me."

"It did?" Blaine said in disbelief. "Cause every time I think about you in training I take a fist to the face."

Kurt smiled slightly at his words, but there was also a note of concern in his bright eyes that tugged at Blaine. He tentatively stepped closer, and Kurt's smile widen as he settled his still damp arms on Blaine's shoulders, looping them around the other man's neck.

"Yeah, I mean, yesterday it was a little distracting at first because I didn't actually think you'd show– ""

"I said I would and I meant it," Blaine assured him, reaching up and brushing a bead of water off of Kurt's cheek. "It probably sounds crazy, but... I don't ever want to break a promise I made you."

"It's not crazy," Kurt murmured, his hand coming up and cupping Blaine's where it was still lingering on his face. "What is crazy is that I started imagining _you_ as the pool. So I was diving into your arms, and... you probably think I'm bonkers now."

As a reply Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt softly, sucking the water off his lips and tasting the chlorine still on his skin. It was several minutes before he pulled away, and when he did his throat was tight and he found it hard to breathe.

"I wish I could figure something like that out, too," Blaine said sadly. "Every time I think about you I just get more distracted, and I'm _always_ thinking about you and just– I really care about you, Kurt."

Kurt dropped his forehead against Blaine's staring intently at him as they swayed a little. "You're the sweetest man I've ever met," Kurt said sincerely. "This is all so fast, isn't it? But I... I've never felt like _this,_" he admitted, one hand coming up and stroking slowly through the curls on the back of Blaine's head. "I didn't think it was possible to feel this incredible with someone I've only just met."

Blaine nodded in agreement, too scared to say anything more of what he was feeling. Kurt's words lifted a great deal of worry from his shoulders, because he had been constantly second guessing just how deep Kurt's feelings were, and if they even matched his own in that regard.

"I might have a solution to your focus problem," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Think about this." He squeezed Blaine a little more and stepped closer, until his bare feet were wedged between Blaine's shoes.

"But that's the problem," Blaine began in exasperation. "I _do_ think about this and– "

"No, I mean, _this_," Kurt corrected, taking each of Blaine's arms and guiding them up his bare skin from his waist to his chest, hooking them around him tightly.

A little mesmerized Blaine let Kurt position him how he wanted, letting his arms be bend into a decent blocking position as the inside of his elbows locked under Kurt's shoulders.

"Pretend I'm here," Kurt whispered softly, kissing him on the cheek soothingly as his arms tightened back around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. "I'm right here in your arms, holding you tight and not wanting to let go."

"I– I don't know," Blaine said, slightly breathless at the proximity of Kurt's body. They were pressed together tightly, the water on Kurt's skin making Blaine's clothes damp as they held each other close. "I usually use my anger– "

Blaine faltered and stopped. Only Wes and Puck knew the truth behind the anger and focus he drew from; the bullying, beatings, and ultimate hospitalization. His parents and brother knew as well, but beyond that he'd told nobody. He'd never trusted anyone enough to let them into that locked up space in his head.

"Shh," Kurt mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the crook of Blaine's jaw and then brushing his lips over the spot. "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

"But I do," Blaine found himself saying, and it was terrifying and startling for him to realize that he did want to confess all of these things. "Look, I- I want to share myself with you. I mean, more than just physically, and this... the reason I even took up boxing is hugely important to me."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, watching him closely.

"When I was i- in middle school I got bullied. A lot," Blaine confessed, a spark of anger flickering in his chest. "I came out in eighth grade, when I was fourteen, and I... I got a lot of crap for it. All my friends ditched me, I got beat up all the time because I was really small back then, and just... I had one friend after all of that. He was gay, too, and we went to this school dance together and got the shit knocked out of us. Me more than him," Blaine said shakily, the grip he had on Kurt's chest tightening to an almost painful degree. "They cornered him first and I... I tried to stop them and so they focused on me and he was able to run for help, but..." Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's neck, breathing hard and fighting the tears and anger raging through him. "I was scared all the time after that. I refused to go to school, and my parents ended up transferring me to a private high school the next year. My brother made me start boxing once I was out of the hospital. So when I fight now, I use that; that anger and those memories and all of that fear and turn it into something I can control and fuel myself with."

"Blaine... "Kurt whispered, sounding heartbroken at his words.

"And I don't know how to use this amazing and beautiful feeling you give me," Blaine finished, "not like I use that. I can't figure out how to work it into all of that."

Kurt shushed him, and wrapped him up tighter, warmer, tangling a hand into Blaine's curls and massaging his scalp. It was a gesture Blaine's mother was fond of using on him, and the connection, and the fact that it was Kurt's natural instinct to do something so soothing for Blaine was overwhelming. Tears started pouring out of Blaine's eyes at the touch, and the memories still crashing through him. God, he was wreck. There was no way he was ever going to get his head on straight enough to make it through to the finals; he'd be lucky to pass the next round.

"Just do what I told you," Kurt said softly, pulling back a little and taking Blaine by the shoulders. He guided Blaine's hands back into his defensive, blocking position and settled himself back against Blaine's chest, his mouth pressed against Blaine's ear as he continued to speak gently to him. "I'm here in your arms, and those same bullies are that guy you're about to fight. They're trying to take me away from you even though I'm clutching you so tightly, they want to take this away," Kurt murmured, kissing the edge of Blaine's ear as Blaine's muscles tensed at the image his mind was creating before his eyes. "Don't let them."

Blaine's vision swam, both from the tears still lingering on his lashes and the idea of those high school aged boys cornering his younger self and a slighter, baby-faced Kurt. His fist jabbed forward sharply, knocking them both towards the wall with the force of the movement, but instead of his fist colliding with the blurry face of his oldest tormentors it met only air.

Kurt's mouth sought out his, firm and dry as it pressed in reassuringly and brought him back to the present. This man, the one making his chest constrict and expand like a bubble, was safe in his arms, was his to hold even if only for a little while longer.

"I won't let you go," Blaine rasped between rough, needy kisses.

They broke apart as the changing room door burst open on the other side of the room. The diving team was back, and this time they'd brought Santana and Brittany along.

"Hurry up," Tom called. "We've only got ten minutes until we start again."

"Wanky!" Santana added at the sight of them tangled together and breathing heavily.

"I- I'll just be a minute," Kurt told them, dropping his forehead against Blaine's once more. "Did that help?"

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, eyes drifting closed as he hugged Kurt a little tighter. "That should help. I– I'm sorry," he added more quietly, "for, like, crying on you and– "

"Hey, no," Kurt cut in, ending his babbling with a kiss. "You mean a lot to me, too, Blaine. I want to know everything I can know about you, even the worst."

Nodding as he dried his face on his sleeves, Blaine let Kurt step away from him and back over to his diving group. He and Tom waved goodbye and headed back out to the diving pool as Blaine joined the rest of the group.

"Looking a little rough," Santana said under her breath as they shuffled back out to the stands. "If he hurts you I'll set Puck on him and unknot the razorblades in my hair– "

"No, he– it's not. He's wonderful," Blaine sighed, hugging himself a little as he dropped down on the benches to watch the final competition.

Whether or not Kurt won tonight Blaine was content knowing he would still have the other man around beyond tonight. He still couldn't define or place what exactly their relationship was, but it was poignant and more powerful than anything Blaine had ever felt.


	6. Day 6

A/N: Trolol, an update! I've been a little more inspired with this than my other WIP, so here's some more. Most of Day 7 is going to be skimmed at the beginning of the next chapter, which will mostly be devoted their simultaneous day off together! And then the Anderclan arrives in town after that, so things are going to get pretty interesting on the family front soon.

Not sure how updates are going to work on here moving forward. Classes start this week and depending on work loads for those, job hours, and anything else I don't know how my time management is going to work yet. For anyone reading Bittersweet Memories the same applies to that, though I have mapped out the past line of that in its entirety and there's only about 8 to 10 chapters left. This one's approaching half way point, and once one of them is finished I'll be starting more into my next "big one". Big for general story length and the world and verse of it in comparison to this and BSM. Yup.

Oh, and the song for the end of this chapter can be found here: watch?v=ZHWby8bGUz8 Add onto the youtube url, etc. It's Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, acoustic version given their setting.

Enjoy, and I'll hopefully figure out a decent updating schedule once I know my class workloads!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 5: Day 6

Kurt and Tom ended up in fifth place. Contrary to what Blaine had thought though, the team was ecstatic at their placement. They went out right after Kurt and Tom finished with their various little poolside interviews and changed into street clothes back at their room.

While Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and the diving team waited outside the building they ran into Puck and Sebastian, who ended up tagging along for their evening of celebration. They ended up going to a little pub since none of them could agree on a club. Santana and Brittany had wanted to hit the lesbian club, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian had argued for the gay club, and the rest had wanted to head over to a dance club that was mostly frequented by straight individuals.

After several furious minutes of debating, Tom had offered a night at the closest little pub, and they'd all agreed for the most part. Of course, that agreement didn't last after everyone had a few drinks sloshing around in their bellies. About an hour in Santana, Brittany, and Quinn disappeared, and Blaine had the sneaking suspicious they'd baled for the lesbian bar. Sebastian and a diver, Blaine thought he was Kurt's Australian competition, vanished not long after. Blaine had no doubts that they were headed back to one of their rooms instead of another bar.

The rest of their group slowly trickled off for their rooms or other venues, and finally, a little buzzed, Blaine and Kurt left Puck, Tom, and a few others and returned to Blaine's room.

It was the first time they hadn't stumbled down the hall pressed together, already hard and wanting, but Blaine hoped that didn't mean it wouldn't happen tonight. He wanted to celebrate with Kurt still, even if he hadn't medaled. He'd still been incredible throughout the competition, and he hoped Kurt wasn't too tired for intimacy.

Blaine let them into his room, flicking the lamp by his bed on as Kurt gently closed the door. A pair of arms suddenly closed around his waist, and Kurt's hands bunched up the front of his sweater as they slid underneath and rubbed over his abdomen.

"Hope one of those condoms has my name on it," Kurt murmured against his ear, his lips parting as they pressed against the shell and then began to trail lower as his hands unbuttoned Blaine's jeans.

"Knowing Puck he probably went through the entire thing and put names on them so we wouldn't use his," Blaine gasped, as Kurt's lips closed over his skin and began to suck firmly.

He stayed there for a few seconds, hands resting over Kurt's forearms as his jeans were unzipped and pushed down his hips a few inches. It was so easy to relax with Kurt, to sink back against his broad, strong chest and let himself go, but right now he wanted to let _Kurt_ do the relaxing and enjoying while he pleased him.

Quickly he pulled himself from Kurt's arms, kicked his shoes off and then yanked Kurt forward but his belt buckle. Kurt's hands immediately came up around his neck but Blaine shrugged them off and leaned up for a hot, wet kiss.

"Lay down," he told Kurt, backing him up against the side of the bed until Kurt dropped down and then shuffled up the comforter until his head was against the pillows.

"Join me," Kurt requested, reaching out for him, but Blaine shook his head and started to undress.

He could feel Kurt's eyes watching him, following the drag of his sweater and the lines of his muscles as they shifted under his skin. After shimmying out of his jeans and boxers, Blaine took Kurt's offered hand and crawled on top of him, his thighs closing around Kurt's hips.

"Fuck, you look so sexy when you strip for me," Kurt rasped, his hand fisting into Blaine's hair and tugging him down for a hard kiss.

"Mmm, maybe I'll plan a lap dance for you sometime," Blaine replied, slamming his mouth back against Kurt's and forcing the other man back against the pillows. "I'm going to ride you so hard," he told him, pulling back to unbuckle Kurt's belt before he dove back in for another searing, rough kiss.

A soft whine brushed over Blaine's lips, breathing into his mouth as he pulled back again, his chest heaving slightly as his cock started to harden. He startled Kurt's hips once he'd taken the belt off, and started to unbutton his shirt from the collar. As he plucked each button open Blaine traced his lips and tongue over the heated, newly exposed flesh, lapping and sucking until Kurt's chest was rising and falling like he'd just swam ten miles.

Kurt's ragged breathing echoed around the room as Blaine finally unbuttoned the last one and sucked softly at the skin above the waistband of his jeans. Together they untangled Kurt's arms from the shirt, tossed it towards Puck's bed and then Blaine's hands started fumbling with Kurt's pants, the heels of his hands pressing against the hard, warm bulge of Kurt's cock.

"Blaine, hurry up," Kurt panted, his hips arching up off the bed as Blaine yanked his zipper down, unstraddled Kurt's hips and started to pull Kurt's last two articles of clothing off.

"Shh, be patient," Blaine mumbled, watching Kurt's cock spring out and fall heavily onto his lower stomach as Blaine continued towards the foot of the bed with his pants and underwear.

With some difficulty Blaine tugged the clothing over Kurt's feet and cast them to the floor. Then he crawled back onto the foot of the bed, watching Kurt's hand close over his cock in his impatience.

"Need you around me," Kurt moaned from the headboard. "Shit, you're going to feel so good, aren't you?"

"Mmm," Blaine agreed, pressing his lips against the knot of bone at Kurt's ankle and then slowly skimming his lips high, pausing to suck, kiss, and nibble while Kurt arched and groaned at his ministrations.

When his lips reached Kurt's thigh he started to alternate legs, sucking a red mark into one and then leaving teeth marks on the soft skin of the other. All the while Kurt's body was jerking and twisting under his mouth, and as his nose nudged the side of Kurt's ball sack he had to pull Kurt's furiously moving hand away from his cock.

"No," Kurt groaned, fighting against Blaine's grip as he sucked firmly on Kurt's thigh. "Need more than just your mouth. _Fuck_, please, Blaine."

"Oh, really?" Blaine commented, tugging his mouth away from the hickey he'd just made and pressing his lips against the underside of Kurt's cock. Kurt's hips bucked, his cock slipping away from Blaine's lip, but Blaine had expected the action and opened his mouth to closed over one of Kurt's balls as his body arched.

"Oh, god, _oh_, god," Kurt choked out, panting and twisting, his fingers curling tightly into the comforter as Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's ball and then released it with a pop.

Smiling brightly as Kurt's hips returned back to the bed, Blaine dropped his chin down onto the top of Kurt's thigh.

"If you're so desperate you should get the lube and condom out," Blaine informed him cheekily. "You're only making the wait longer and worse for yourself."

To prove his point Blaine turned his head towards Kurt's cock and blew on it, then closed his mouth over the side and moaned, sending pleasant vibrations through Kurt's skin and making the other man shiver and twist frantically for the night- stand.

"Top drawer," Blaine called as Kurt scrambled away.

He sat up on his knees, taking his half-hard cock into his hand and starting to stoke himself. As much as he'd enjoyed the noises that had been escaping Kurt it wasn't easy to keep himself fully hard without some sort of stimulation.

Kurt flipped back over once he had the lube and condom in hand, sitting up some and drawing Blaine towards the head of the bed by his hips. After some shifting forward at Kurt's encouragement Blaine finally found his arms resting against the headboard a few feet above where Kurt's head had settled. For a moment he felt incredibly exposed until Kurt sat up a little more, his mouth now level with Blaine's cock and his dry fingers gently dipping between Blaine's ass cheeks. Blaine's hips rocked forward a few inches as Kurt's finger pressed against his puckered skin, but Kurt's mouth had been waiting for him. His lips closed over the head of Blaine's cock as his fingers retracted and he started to coat them in lube.

A shaky breath escaped Blaine's mouth as Kurt's fingers returned, wasting no time pushing into him and stretching the tight ring of muscles. Slowly Blaine rolled his hips with the motion of Kurt's thrusting finger, sighing loudly as a second pushed in and began to stretch him wider.

"Fuck, that feels good," he breathed, one hand dropping down and tangling into Kurt's hair and urging his mouth further down his cock. "Mmm, yeah."

In response Kurt hummed around him and Blaine's hips jerked at the thrilling sensation, his cock sinking deeper into Kurt's throat. He held himself there for a few seconds, reveling in the constricting grip as Kurt swallowed thickly. As he eased back so that Kurt could breathe, Kurt's fingers thrust back up to meet his movement and Blaine let his head loll back as he groaned.

"Mmm," Kurt murmured around him, a third finger pressing in and then stilling. He pulled his mouth back, spit dribbling down his chin. "You're so tight."

"I'll feel even tighter when your dick's in me," Blaine groaned, trying to pull off of Kurt's fingers, but Kurt held him steady with his right arm and crooked the fingers buried in his ass. Blaine's hips bucked and he gasped sharply as Kurt's fingers rubbed slowly over his prostate.

Kurt continued to stroke the spot, Blaine twitched and jolted against him, a loud whine breaking past his lips.

"Very sensitive, aren't you?" Kurt commented, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's cock and then sliding his fingers out.

Blaine grappled for the condom Kurt had left on the bed beside himself instead of answering. He ripped the packet open, and shifted until he had Kurt's cock in his hand so that he could roll it on. Kurt's lube slicked hand joined his a second later, and Blaine gave him all of two seconds to coat himself before knocking the hand out of his way and lining himself up.

"Let me warm– "

But Blaine didn't let him finish as he started to sink down, making Kurt moan loudly and his head drop back against the headboard with an echoing _thunk_. Blaine winced slightly at the cold intrusion, but pushed himself down Kurt until his ass hit Kurt's thighs. The feeling of being stretched so wide after so many years without made him shut his eyes for a moment and focus on breathing. It wasn't that he hadn't fingered himself, or even bottomed once or twice over the last five years, but his sexual encounters had been so rare since he'd started officially training for the Olympics. There was quite a difference between his fingers and a thick cock stretching him out.

"Feels so good," he whispered, leaning in and kissing Kurt messily.

He raised himself up a few inches and then dropped back down, feeling Kurt's cock throb as he slid down. They both moaned at the sensation, mouths meeting in a needy kiss before Blaine braced his hands on the top of the headboard for leverage and started to gyrate his hips.

The slick sensation of Kurt sliding in and out of him made him moan once more as Kurt's hands settled on his hips and helped him ride. With one strong arm tangled around his waist Kurt eased himself up a little more until he was sitting up and their chests were rubbing together.

"Harder, Blaine, please," Kurt moaned his mouth closing over Blaine's collarbone and biting down. "Fuck, you're so tight," Kurt rasped, both arms circling around Blaine's waist and helping him lift himself higher.

"Shh," Blaine murmured, sucking softly on Kurt's jaw and digging his knees into the mattress. He raised himself up again, this time using his knees and the springs in the mattress to slid higher, until only the tip of Kurt's cock was inside him. As he slammed back down, Kurt's cock thrust back in, thick and hard, and Blaine clenched his ass around him, eliciting a euphoric shout from Kurt before his teeth clamped down on Blaine's shoulder once more.

"More," Kurt panted against his shoulder. "_Fuck_, I'm close... "

Blaine repeated the movement, moving his hands so that they were flat against the wall as he started to ride Kurt faster, his ass shaking as it slapped down against Kurt's thighs. Kurt was moaning and crying out against his neck, his hips rocketing up to meet Blaine's ass. The clatter of the headboard against the wall mixed with the wet smack of their skin slapping together. Blaine tightened his muscles as he jerked his hips, arching his back as Kurt sunk back in deeper. The head of Kurt's cock stroked over his prostate and Blaine gave a shout, thighs trembling as Kurt's hips continued to buck up into him.

A shaky hand closed over Blaine's cock as Kurt fucked up into him, hard and fast, the angle just right to stimulate his prostate.

A hoarse cry broke through Blaine's lips and then Kurt's hips slammed up one last time, raising Blaine up several inches as Kurt's teeth pierced his shoulder to muffle his loud moan.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, drawing Kurt in for a soft kiss as the other man continued to come. "Can I still ride you?"

A strangled moan greeted his question, but the firmer grip Kurt's hands took on his waist told him his answer.

"Touch me," Blaine requested softly, as he started to move his hips again.

Kurt was still hard inside of him, but Blaine knew it wouldn't last for long since Kurt had just come. He tried to be as gentle as he could so he didn't over-stimulate Kurt more than he had too, riding slower and rolling his hips more to shift the press and angle of Kurt inside of him. There was a hot surge that pulsed through him when Kurt's fist closed around his cock, quickly stroking him to full-hardness as his mouth attached to Blaine's neck. Blaine shut his eyes as Kurt's mouth moved over his slick skin, enjoying the bombardment of sensations happening throughout his body.

How was he ever supposed to let this man go at the end of next week? Blaine didn't even want to part with him for a whole day, but he'd be heading back home with his family and Kurt would stay here with his own.

Heat pooled in Blaine's belly as Kurt stroked him faster, his cock starting to soften a little even with Blaine riding him. Kurt's mouth brushed over his collarbone and then shifted down and out, closing over one taut nipple as Kurt's fingers tightened their grip.

With a faint, slightly pained groan, Kurt pulled his lips apart and away from Blaine's skin. "Come, Blaine, please," he begged. His free hand tangled into Blaine's curls and tugged his mouth down. "Come so I can taste you again."

Kurt's teeth yanked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth, biting and sucking of the swollen skin. A jolt shot through Blaine's body, rippling through him and making his hips jerk. With one last stroke over his throbbing erection Blaine's body tensed and his mouth fell open.

"Kurt!"

He collapsed against Kurt's chest, the other man's hand gently stroking him through his orgasm as he came over his fist and on both of their stomachs. Once Blaine had stopped jerking Kurt quickly extracted himself from Blaine's ass, wincing slightly as he pulled the condom off and then tied it.

"Sorry," Blaine murmured breathlessly, planting a kiss on Kurt's temple.

"Don't be," Kurt muttered, tossing the used condom towards the trashcan and cradling Blaine back against his chest. "You have no idea how incredible that felt."

"Actually since it was my ass you were fucking, I think I probably do," Blaine quipped, snuggling into Kurt's arms as his legs stretched out over Kurt's.

They sunk down towards the pillows, cuddled up and breathing deeply.

"Oy! You two done over there?" a voice bellowed through the wall, followed by the pound of a fist. "I've got a final in six hours, so you better be shutting up now!"

The man's fist pounded on the wall again, making the painting over the night-stand rattle. They both looked at the wall in surprise and then caught each other's eyes and started laughing. For a long time they couldn't stop.

"Someone hasn't been taking advantage of being off the training leash," Kurt remarked quietly, still laughing a little as Blaine chuckled against his chest.

"Can't convert everybody, I guess," Blaine remarked, rubbing his hand over Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Kurt's left hand rubbed over his back for a few minutes, but his right came over to Blaine's chest and caught hold of the necklace twisted there. Blaine tensed a little as Kurt untangled it and looked at the little silver gloves charm on the end.

"Who gave you this?" Kurt asked quietly, examining the gloves.

"I– nobody," Blaine said honestly. "I won it. About four years ago. Second best in the Navy."

He looked up and saw the surprise on Kurt's face at his answer.

"The Navy? Really? I thought the U.S.A. was really harsh on openly gay people serving," Kurt remarked uncertainly.

"They– er, well they were," Blaine grumbled, twisting his fingers into the chain and watching the moonlight from the window reflect off of it. "Obama made sure they changed that policy, but when I was in I couldn't be open. There was an Olympic scout at the big tournament where I won these. He wanted to recruit me, but the Navy wouldn't let me, especially since I was already using their money to go to college for music. My parents wouldn't pay for a career like that, so I joined."

"They– but that's terrible. If that's what you wanted to do they should have supported you," Kurt began furiously. "Why would– "

"Hey, shh, it's over. We're on better terms now, okay?" Blaine told him, silencing his next angry remark with a kiss.

It meant the world to him that Kurt seemed to care so much, and as Blaine settled back down against Kurt's chest he added, "The only reason they discharged me was because I came out. On purpose. Right in front of half a dozen senior officers."

"Wow," Kurt breathed in surprise. "That's... they must have been _furious_."

"Actually they were pretty cool about me being gay," Blaine acknowledged. "But rules are rules so they had to let me go, and then I started training for the Olympics. My dad was so excited when I told him... "

A little, twitching pain cut through Blaine's chest at the thought of his father. They might be on better terms, but they'd never gotten back the relationship they'd had when Blaine was a kid. Ever since he'd come out at fourteen things had been rough, and for his first few years of college they hadn't even spoken because Blaine had refused to follow James into a high-profile lawyer career.

"How's your dad with... you?" Blaine decided on, twisting a little in Kurt's arms to watch his face, but Kurt smiled, his eyes looking distant for a moment.

"He's wonderful," Kurt said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

A pang of jealous shot through Blaine's chest, but he squashed it down just as quickly. He was glad Kurt's father understood and accepted him. One of them ought to have that in their life.

"You'll probably get to meet him if you come to the rest of my competitions," Kurt mentioned, ending on a yawn. "He's got the second week off to come see the games."

"Cool," Blaine replied, his eyes drifting shut as Kurt yawned louder. "Goodnight," he murmured.

"Night," Kurt agreed.

The steady sound of Kurt's breathing was the last thing Blaine heard before he dozed off.

* * *

At a quarter after four Blaine's alarm clock went off and woke them up. Puck groaned from the other bed and something smacked hard against the night-stand and shut the device off. Eyes crusted over Blaine yawned and snuggled deeper into Kurt's arms, fully intent on waiting until Puck grabbed him by the ankles and hauled him out of bed, but Kurt shifted and slid out from under him. Or tried to. Blaine whined as soon as his warmth tried to pull away and clutched at him.

"Blaine, le' go," Kurt murmured sleepily. "I've gotta go to practice and g- g- grab," he paused to finish his yawn, "my bag from my room."

Blaine grumbled his disagreement and burrowed his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. His lips skimmed over the soft skin as Kurt squirmed and struggled to untangle himself.

"Come on," Kurt laughed, poking Blaine in the side. "We _both_ have to get up and be out by five."

"You can't make us," Puck groaned from the lump of blankets on the other bed. "I'm staying here forever because I love the smell of sex and thanks to you two this room always smells wonderful."

"Ugh," Kurt sniffed in disgust and Blaine finally released him, although it was reluctantly. "Come on, love," Kurt added softly to Blaine, nudging him towards his side of the bed. "Training day, up you get."

Yawning loudly Blaine sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes to clear them. The room was still dark, and the sky outside wasn't even tinted with pink yet. As much as Blaine loved boxing and his accomplishments with it, he absolutely dreaded the early morning wake ups. He'd despised it in the Navy as well, even if he'd grown used to it for those summers in boot camp and then the one at sea.

"Up on your feet," Kurt told him, suddenly standing in front of him and tugging him up. Blaine stumbled and wrapped himself tightly around Kurt's body as he fell forward. "Oomph," Kurt grunted from the impact and took a step back, making Blaine sag forward with him.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled sleepily, regaining his balance and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "What time do you get out?"

"Two. You?" Kurt answered, leading Blaine into the bathroom as Puck's snores were interrupted by the alarm clock.

"Three," Blaine told him as Kurt shut the door and turned the shower on. "Do you want to grab lunch after?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine stepped up behind him, hands skimming over Kurt's bare sides and around to his stomach. For a moment they stood their together, waiting for the water in the shower to warm up as Puck's stomps and growls echoed in from the bedroom.

"You're so warm," Kurt mentioned as he poked his hand into the shower and tested the water temperature. "I'm not used to wanting to kick the blankets off myself."

Blaine smiled against the back of Kurt's shoulder and rubbed his scruffy cheek against it. He'd have to shave when he got back tonight. There wouldn't be time for it before practice today. Kurt dipped his hand in once more, seemed satisfied, and pulled the door open the rest of the way. He took Blaine by the hand and guided him in first, before following and shutting the glass door behind them.

As Kurt's arms tangled around his shoulders and pulled him in under the hot spray of water, Blaine sighed happily and slid his arms back to Kurt's waist. Their mouths met softly as the water cascaded over them, plastering Blaine's curls to his forehead and effectively waking him up.

"I really just want to stay in this shower with you all day," Kurt sighed, reaching for the soap on the little built in shelf as they stepped back and out of the full spray.

"Well I do have a full day off after my match tomorrow... "Blaine said offhandedly as Kurt started to lather his back and shoulders, hands firm but gentle as they massaged Blaine's skin.

"Really?" Kurt said in surprise as Blaine took the soap he'd been handed and started to rub it over Kurt's chest. "So do I. We should do something together... something that isn't just, you know," Kurt cleared his throat, "having sex all day. We could– could go to another event or something?"

"That'd be fine," Blaine agreed, putting the soap down and grabbing the shampoo. He poured a liberal amount into his palm, lathered it up, and started to rub it into Kurt's scalp.

Kurt continued to talk about other possibilities, running through the list of events he was interested in seeing more of, particularly the Men's' Gymnastics competition. As Kurt talked Blaine alternated between nibbling on Kurt's jaw and sculpting the other man's hair into a thin, tall line down the middle of his head until–

"– we could do the tourist thing also or– Blaine Anderson, are you giving me a mo-hawk?" Kurt demanded suddenly, yanking Blaine's sudsy hands away from his hair.

Blaine grinned and giggled as he looked over Kurt's face; the petulant pout, the pink cheeks from the steam, and the soapy tower of hair pointing towards the ceiling.

"Yes, I am, and you look adorable," Blaine replied brightly, leaning in and kissing the pout from Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled back into his kiss and tugged him back under the hot spray of water.

* * *

It was a long day after that for Blaine. His training ran over, but he found it much easier to focus than he had the day before. Thinking about Kurt in his arms, there to protect him and be protected made his unorthodox boxing methods work again. Using his past, and the anger and rage that came with it, was something Wes had immediately tried to turn him against, but for reasons he couldn't explain it worked for him. It had taken almost five months for Wes to relent and realize the focus and drive it gave Blaine in the ring, but he'd finally accepted it and told Blaine to never mention it in interviews.

By the time he and another boxer, Patrick, finished their spar Kurt was already seated on a bench on the sidelines, waiting for him.

Wes spotted him at the same time as Blaine, and instead of beaming, he frowned.

"Remember that conversation about distractions," Wes warned him as Blaine tugged his gloves off and dragged his forearm over his forehead to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

"I know, I've got it worked out," Blaine assured him. "He's not a distraction," he added, slightly annoyed as Kurt hopped to his feet and bounced over to them. "He's... everything."

Wes groaned in a hopeless sort of way, patted him on the shoulder, and reminded him to meet tomorrow before his match for more tactic discussion.

As Wes disappeared into the locker room with another training coach, Kurt reached Blaine's side, a bright, nervous smile on his face.

"Hi," he greeted a little breathlessly.

"Hey, yourself," Blaine returned, hugging Kurt close and giving him a sweet kiss. "Just let me shower and we can go eat, okay?"

Kurt smiled wider, eyes bright and excited, his hands gently tugging at the shoulders of Blaine's tank top.

"Apparently there's a little bonding party going on in a few hours," Kurt mentioned. "Between all of the housing buildings. Games, music, dancing, that kind of thing. Do... do you want to go with me?"

Surprised, Blaine gaped at him for a few seconds, looking over Kurt's hopeful smile and that light that didn't seem to want to leave his eyes when he looked at Blaine.

Kurt bit his lip at the silence and began to babble before Blaine could say yes.

"I– we don't– sorry, I just thought you might– but we're just– we're not really– "

Blaine cupped Kurt's jaw and dragged him down for another kiss, deeper and more passionate. "I'd love to go as your date," Blaine told him, nudging his nose against Kurt's as he pulled back.

"R- really?"

"Absolutely," Blaine murmured. He stepped back. "I'm going to shower really quick."

"Okay."

Blaine rushed off to the locker room, ignored Puck's catcall, and sped through his shower. In fifteen minutes he was back out in the gym, in fresh clothes with his bag of laundry slung over his shoulder. Kurt took his hand and together they headed back to Kurt's building, to the dining hall set up for the athlete's off the main lobby.

It was still relatively empty given how earlier they were, but they both grabbed several plates and sat off in their own corner to eat. Kurt explained more about the little party going on outside as they ate and how a few of his diving buddies had mentioned it.

To Blaine it sounded like a lot of fun, almost like a summer beach party that Cooper had once frequented and dragged him along to. Apparently a lot of different athletes from all over would be joining in for the fun. There was a Frisbee game that was going to happen, volleyball, and a few others.

At six, Kurt and Blaine finally left the mostly full dining hall and headed outside. A few dozen people had already gathered and were playing a few games and had started a small little campfire. Blaine didn't think it would be allowed, but the few guards and other Olympics personnel wandering around seemed to be turning a blind eye to it.

"Blaine! Come over here, hobbit!"

They turned to find Santana and Puck waving them over. Puck was equipped with his acoustic guitar and a crowd of onlookers when they settled down beside them.

"Sing-a-long," Puck informed them, jabbing Blaine in the shoulder. "I've already got Santana, but I need my best bro to sing, too."

Blushing slightly at the murmur of interest around them, Blaine ducked his head. Another athlete with a guitar came trampling over, and grinned as she held it up. "Got it!"

"You sing?" Kurt asked in surprise as the woman and Puck tuned their guitars together while Santana turned to watch the volleyball game across the field where Brittany was bobbing around.

"Yeah, I um, I used to," Blaine said, trying to sound offhanded. "I went to Julliard for music composition, but I wanted to do Broadway or something similar one day before... this."

"Led his group of Garglers in high school," Puck butted in, as he strummed in time with the woman to see that they were tuned with each other.

"_Warblers_," Blaine corrected in irritation. "How many times are you going to get that wrong? We _competed_ against each other for three years– "

"Yeah, yeah," Santana cut in, waving him off. "We're singing for everyone. Get over it."

"I– "

But Kurt kissed him into silence as Puck started naming songs to see if the other guitarist knew them.

They ended up running through an entire Beatles medley that everyone seemed to universally know, with Santana and Puck singing most of it. Blaine couldn't bring himself to just start belting out with Kurt's intrigued eyes watching him so closely, clearly excited. But finally Puck wasn't going to wait for him to join in on his own anymore.

As they finished _Hey Jude_, which gained loud applause from the group, Puck glared over at him.

"You're singing this one," he said forcefully. "And I know you know it because we used to busk with it outside of that coffee shop in Lima."

"Puck, I really don't– "

"Oh, come on, Blaine," Kurt encouraged. "I'd really love to hear you sing."

"Like you haven't already since you two _duet_ all the time," Puck remarked, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and flashed him a smile.

"Please," he requested, and there was that light in his eyes again. The one that made Blaine's stomach flip, flop, and do all sorts of unprecedented things.

"I– all right," Blaine relented as the group around them clapped. "For you."

"Ugh, you two are sickening," Santana commented, hopping up and going to join Brittany and the volleyball group.

"Get those dreamboat, a cappella pipes ready," Puck ordered, leaning over to whisper in the other guitarist's ear, and she nodded, clearly knowing the song as well.

Blaine fought down the urge to groan as Kurt gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and the group gather around turned to watch him as Puck began strumming at his side. The moment the few notes trickled out Blaine knew which song Puck had picked from the handful they'd used when busking outside of the Lima Bean.

With a shaky, deep breath, Blaine opened his mouth and sang for the first time in well over a year, Kurt's arm curled tightly around his.

"_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you."_

Blaine found himself looking over to meet Kurt's eyes as he sang, his voice rough from not singing in so long and from the fear of Kurt not liking it. But Kurt was looking amazed and pleased at what he heard, despite Blaine's few off key moments with his first few notes.

It was only as Blaine started in on the chorus that he realized why Puck had chosen this song, and the fact that Blaine was staring at Kurt struck him hard.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

A entirely new sensation crept up on Blaine as he sang those words, his eyes locked onto Kurt's. That light was still lingering in Kurt's eyes, brighter and more obvious than ever before, and with a jolt in his stomach and a pounding heart Blaine realized what it was that kept staring him in the face, because it was the exact same thing going on inside of himself.

Kurt was falling in love with him, just as he was with Kurt. The only question he didn't have an answer for was how they were supposed to catch each other when it stopped.

Blaine was too caught up in his thoughts to come in for the next verse, but Kurt had leaned in, seen the amazed look on Blaine's face, and taken over for him.

_"Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now"_

Blaine found his voice in time to join Kurt in for the chorus, despite his surprise at the beautiful tone as Kurt sang with him. The group around them seemed to be enjoying the new voice as well, they hooted in excitement as Kurt and Blaine continued to sing together, their voices growing stronger as Blaine dipped his forehead against Kurt's.

He was barely aware of the crowd gathering around them because he was focusing so much on Kurt's eyes and the tone of his voice, memorizing what he was seeing and hearing and committing it to memory so that he could never forget this moment. Even if he and Kurt never saw each other again after this, he could always look back and remember the exact shade of Kurt's eyes in the firelight, the warmth of his skin against his own, and the beautiful, angelic sound of his voice mingling with his own.

_"There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in this world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else"_

Blaine repeated the last line as Kurt stopped to breathe. He was falling in love, and not only did it feel real and different from anything else he'd ever felt, but the man he was falling for was joining him in his dive into bliss.

Puck took over the vocals after that, and Blaine could hear the grin in his friend's voice as Kurt's lips met his, soft strokes and tentative brushes that made it difficult for Blaine to breathe. There were so many things he wanted to say, to show, or let Kurt feel, but at the moment he couldn't figure out how to make his lips do anything more than kiss Kurt in return. For now this was all he needed in his life, this joyous feeling Blaine had thought he'd never find.


	7. Day 7 and 8

A/N: Baaaarumdabrumdabum! Update finally! Now that Bittersweet Memories is done, school is slightly slower, though not really. Dunno when the next will be. Everything's pretty hectic between work, classes, and several papers due a week. I can say that the next one is when Blaine's family arrives in London for the second week of the games, though. So Kurt's gonna meet them. Yup.

This story is my priority, fic-wise, right now, so hopefully it won't be too much longer before it gets finished. Definitely nothing new of here this week, especially if the hurrricane knocks the power out like its supposed to.

Enjoy the update, anyone still left waiting! I'll do my best not to keep the wait so long for 7!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 6: Day 7 and 8

Blaine's match the following evening went better than he had hoped. He won by a decent margin, and Kurt's strategy for him had been quite effective in the first round, helping him remember to focus and lock onto his training. After that he'd been fine without it for the following two rounds, and while Wes had been skeptical, he'd praised Kurt endlessly afterwards in the locker room.

They celebrated back in Blaine's room that night. Puck was mysteriously absent, though Blaine imagined he was getting up to the same things he and Kurt were. He'd seen less and less of his friends since the games had started because they all had such different schedules for their training and events. Kurt and he ended up snuggled up on the far side of the bed the next morning, and when the alarm went off at seven Blaine groaned in protest and tried his best to hold Kurt down and keep him in bed all day.

"Oh, no," Kurt resisted, sitting up and rolling Blaine off of him. "Tourist thing today, remember? I'm going to show you around London."

Blaine perked up a little at the other man's words and watched Kurt hop lithely from the bed and pad over to the bathroom.

"I could use your body heat to keep me warm right now," Kurt hollered pointedly. "It's way too bloody cold standing here naked while the water warms up!"

The mattress creaked loudly as Blaine bolted off of it and rushed into the bathroom after Kurt. It was strange to him how the more sex they had the more he craved it. He'd thought it would be the opposite and the urges and need would die down once his body was satisfied with finally getting its release, but if anything he only craved Kurt's touch more. There was some about having Kurt's body heat mingling with his own that made him feel at ease and peaceful.

"Mmm, morning," Blaine grumbled softly, hugging Kurt's bare body from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

Kurt sighed, and tested the water temperature once more. "You're always so warm," he murmured as Blaine began rubbing his hands over Kurt's cool skin.

"Maybe it's an American thing," he yawned in replied as Kurt tested the water once more, decided it was good and lead him into the little shower.

"Think it's just a Blaine Anderson thing," Kurt argued tugging him in close as the water cascaded down over his shoulders.

Blaine breathed deeply and stepped into his embrace, letting the hot water seep into his skin and wake him up better. It amazed him how simple these moments with Kurt were, how well and quickly they meshed together.

"So what's the plan for the day?" he asked after a few more moments, grabbing the shampoo bottle and lathering his hands up.

As Kurt began to walk him through all the sites he wanted to show him around the city Blaine worked on washing the other man. Once he was done Kurt returned the favor as Blaine asked about the various places Kurt had mentioned. He'd done a little browsing on the internet before they'd arrived, but Blaine had known early on that it was very unlikely he'd get the chance to see much unless he got knocked out of his competition early.

By the end of their shower Blaine had wound himself around Kurt's chest, tugging him in close and nibbling on his earlobe in an effort to keep him there for a little while longer. Kurt was having none of it for once, and Blaine was quite disappointed when the shower was turned off and Kurt, instead of kissing him and pressing him up against the slick tiles, reached for their towels and started drying Blaine off.

He grumbled mutinously as Kurt dried his curls and upper body, and even more so when Kurt toweled his erection off without the slightly hint of wanting anything else to do with it.

"Later," Kurt told him. "Save that for later."

"Fine," Blaine mumbled petulantly as he took the towel from Kurt and began to dry him off as well.

They ate downstairs with Santana and Brittany, who were scheduled for a big match later that afternoon. The two women weren't very talkative beyond the realms of their upcoming match, but Kurt seemed to enjoy their company. Blaine was glad when they finally left, heading out into the warm summer sunlight, and thankful that it wasn't cloudy or raining today.

Kurt quickly led him to the closest Underground station, scanned their Oyster cards, and dragged him onto the first available train. This was one part of their outing today that Blaine felt comfortable with. He'd been on the Subway in New York, and the Metro in Washington D.C. so he knew how this worked. But once Kurt led him off at an unfamiliar stop in a completely different area of London he latched onto Kurt's hand and let himself be dragged out onto the main street.

"Oh, wow... "

Big Ben rose straight into the sky in front of them and for a moment Blaine forgot how to breathe. It was _huge_, even bigger than he'd imagined. They were also right on the river and surrounded by a gaggle of tourists, but Blaine barely noticed. For a moment it felt like he was stepping into New York City for the first time all over again, mesmerized by its beauty and stunning structures.

"Not bad for our first stop, right?" Kurt asked, smiling over at him.

Blaine flung himself into Kurt's arms and rested his cheek on Kurt's shoulder as he gazed up at the tower. Now it was perfect.

"What's that building along the water?" he asked curiously.

"Palace of Westminster," Kurt informed him, kissing his forehead and swaying slightly as he hugged Blaine to his chest. "House of Lords."

"It's really beautiful," Blaine remarked. "Got nothing on you though."

"Compliments will only get you so far in London," Kurt warned him with a teasing grin.

"As long as they get me back into your bed... "

Kurt laughed brightly and they walked around the area a little while longer, letting Blaine see the river and the different views of the structure. Before long though Kurt him away to the south and to another site Blaine had looked up without any hope of seeing: Westminster Abbey.

Their day progressed in a similar fashion. Kurt was thrilled at the wondrous expression that shaped Blaine's face as they circled around the town, looking at all the various sites Blaine wanted to see. They stopped for lunch in a little pub near Trafalgar Square, then ventured into several gardens. By late afternoon Kurt surprised Blaine entirely and took him to a train station. It only took Blaine a few seconds to realize where they were.

"Oh, my god! Are you taking me to Hogwarts next? I thought the train on leaves on the first of S– "

"Really?" Kurt said between bursts of laughter.

For a good five minutes he couldn't stop, and despite feeling a little silly and too caught up in all the attractions, Blaine couldn't bring himself to pout. He got to see the barrier memorial for Harry Potter, had Kurt take a few pictures of him pushing against the trolley half sticking out of it, and then received a very amused kiss.

Over all the day went better than Blaine had ever imagined, and when he thought it was time for them to be heading back to Olympic park, Kurt took him to somewhere else entirely. They ended up south of London, in what Blaine could only describe as a mixture of suburbia and little shops. He was surprised, and thought it was an odd place for a big site to be, but he trusted Kurt more than anyone to make this trip worthwhile.

As they turned the corner onto Langley Lane, Kurt pulled him to the side between two doorways, wringing his hands and looking nervous.

"I um... " Kurt hesitated and glanced off down the street.

Blaine followed his line of sight to a car shop. _Hummel Tires and Lube_. What this– had Kurt brought him to–

"Kurt... do– is this where you live?"

"What? No– I mean, well I _did_, when I was kid. We lived over the shop, but I um... "Kurt bit his lip, looking jittery and like he was second guessing himself.

Still not sure what Kurt's intentions were, Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's cheek reassuringly.

"I wanted you to meet my dad," Kurt blurted out against his lips.

Blaine's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps. He'd heard almost nothing about Kurt's father, only that he was an American, and considering how little they themselves knew of each other it seemed so... fast. Of course everything about this relationship had been unbelievably fast so far.

Kurt was looking scared at Blaine's silence and quickly said, "Sorry, you don't– this was stupid– "

"No, it wasn't," Blaine said quietly. He drew Kurt back in and smiled into another kiss, slower and more sensual, until Kurt relaxed against him. "I'd love to meet your dad."

"R- really?" Kurt gasped in surprise. "I mean, he has no idea we're coming and– "

"Shh, it'll be a great surprise for him to see you," Blaine decided, his slid his hand into Kurt's and tugged him back out onto the sidewalk. "Come on."

Kurt smiled nervously as they continued down the lane, crossed the street and stopped outside of the open garage door. The rumble of various machines and men echoed out to Blaine, along with hoots of laughter and the greasy smell of oil. A large van was pulled into the door they were facing, raised up several feet with its hood open and a mechanic under it.

There was a television hanging up in the corner opposite them, blaring one of today's beach volleyball games. Blaine squinted to see if it was Santana and Brittany's match, but a shout from their left made him jump and look away.

"Burt! Burt, guess who's decided to take a day off from the swimming pool?"

One of the men grinned broadly and stumbled over to them through the junk piles and tires.

"Hullo, Hank," Kurt greeted, shaking the man's hand and smiling. "Been making sure he eats right?"

"As right as I can, I except," Hank replied good-naturedly. He cast Blaine a curious look, still smiling, and waved them into the shop. "Come on, your Dad's across the way. _Oi, Burt!_"

Kurt glanced back as Blaine as he tugged him along, and the bright, reassuring smile eased some of Blaine's nervousness. At least he knew his way around a car if Kurt's father asked. He could handle an environment like this.

They followed Hank down to the third garage door and back to the front of a small car. Two boots were protruding from under the front bumper and Hank rolled his eyes at them in way that clearly said this happened quite often.

"Burt, _Burt!_" Hank kicked one of the feet, startling the man under the car, so that he rolled out and squinted up at them. "Your kid's here to see ya."

The man that emerged from under the car surprised Blaine. He'd half expected features more in line with Kurt's, strong but smooth, gentle was sharp. Burt Hummel was an entirely different man at first glance, gruff and with a stocky build that managed to fill out his coveralls. However, when his eyes saw Kurt, Blaine knew without a doubt this man had had a part in creating the one beside him. The same warmth and, dare he say love, that Kurt looked at him with was reflected back out of Burt's eyes as he stood up and embraced his son tightly.

"Kurt, buddy! I didn't think I'd see you until I came to watch the games next week!"

The first thing that struck Blaine was Burt's voice. An American accent, despite living in England for over a decade, which surprised him. It was also a little relieving for him after a week mingling with people from all over. At least Burt would understand what he was saying instead of crinkling his nose up like Kurt did and laughing until they'd translated the phrase or word into a British English.

Blaine stepped back as father and son greeted each other with a fierce hug and several claps on the back. After a few moments Kurt pulled back, biting his lip but still looking thrilled.

"Dad, there's... this is Blaine," Kurt introduced, looping his arm through Blaine's and yanking him back to his side for support.

Through their jackets Blaine could feel Kurt's forearm trembling a little and he slid his palm down until it their fingers laced together. He'd never seen Kurt this nervous before, and it was a little weird, almost as though he'd never done this before, not even as a teenager.

"Blaine, this is my dad," Kurt added unnecessarily.

Gulping, Blaine watched Burt's eyes scan over him, taking him his Team U.S.A. attire and unruly curls. He should have brought a comb so he could clean his hair up a bit. All day it had been blown around by the wind as they raced around. It probably looked like a tumble weed had taken up camp on his skull.

"Blaine, huh?" Burt grunted, looking a little suspicious as his eyes took in their linked hands. "You another athlete?"

"Y- yes, sir," Blaine stammered, awkwardly sticking out his left hand to shake so that his right didn't have to let go of Kurt's sweaty palm. "Boxer for the United States."

Burt eyed his hand for a moment and then shook it firmly. Something in the older man's eyes made Blaine feel like he was morphing into gelatin. He was appraising him, trying to figure out who he really was and why Kurt had felt the need to introduce him. Briefly Blaine wondered if his own father would look at Kurt the same way in a few days when they arrived for the second week of the games. His whole, immediate family was coming to watch, but Blaine couldn't imagine his father being curious about the man standing next to him. He doubted his father would even want to meet them.

"I, uh– Kurt was just showing me around London for the day," Blaine offered as an explanation for the question Burt had left unasked.

Green eyes watched them closely, almost knowingly, and what is just Blaine's imagination or did Burt look... happy? Blaine ducked his head a little, smiling shyly as Kurt pressed closer to his side.

"You like the city so far?" Burt asked gruffly, grabbing a rag to begin wiping off his hands.

"Yeah, its really cool, nothing like anything in Ohio," Blaine answered honestly.

"Blaine grew up right by where we used to live, Dad," Kurt added, biting his lower lip to hold back the smile Blaine adored.

"Is that right? Not a bad town, though I'm glad we left," Burt said, rubbing at a stubborn streak of grease on his arm. "Better for Kurt not growing up with all those homophobes."

His eyes darted up to take in Blaine's reaction to his words, and Blaine flinched at the memories that flashed through his mind.

"Dad," Kurt warned, and apparently that was what Burt had been waiting for, confirmation that Blaine was gay. How he hadn't been positive given the close proximity between Blaine and Kurt was beyond Blaine, but he shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Ohio is the best place to be gay at fourteen," Blaine grumbled vaguely.

"Shh," Kurt soothed, looking quite worried by the way the brightness in Blaine's eyes had dimmed.

"I er– why don't I clock out and we head upstairs for some dinner?" Burt offered, reaching over and cuffing Blaine on the shoulder. "I'd love to hear how the competitions are going."

"Sure," Blaine agreed as Kurt nodded encouraging, whether it was directed at himself or Burt, he didn't know.

Burt wandered off, pausing at a few of the other vehicles to say something to the men working on them, and then disappeared into an office on the far side of the garage.

"He seems nice," Blaine decided to say as Kurt rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Really? You're not scared he's going to come back with a shot gun or– "

"Well, now that you've said _that_," Blaine griped, swallowing loudly at the thought. He didn't think it would happen, but what did he really know about Kurt's father? If Kurt thought it was possible–

"He doesn't own one," Kurt informed him. "At least, I don't think he does."

Blaine grunted in reply, stomach fluttering with nerves as he caught sight of Burt's cap moving back towards them through the piles of tires. Thankfully, the older man was without a weapon, only an intrigued smile and a newly washed set of hands.

"Come on, let's go get something cooking," Burt decided, jerking his head towards a door along the back wall of the garage that Blaine hadn't noticed before.

Kurt shot Blaine a big, encouraging smile, and tugged him along in his father's wake. They pushed through the door, and it opened onto a small coat rack and a steep staircase leading up to the left, along the back wall of the garage. It wasn't until Blaine was sliding Kurt's Olympic team jacket off his shoulders that he realized Burt was watching the exchange, the way Kurt's face split into a bashful smile and the way Blaine's fingers lingered just a little too long against Kurt's neck as he took a grip of the jacket collar. Even more nervous at the green eyes watching them, Blaine shrugged out of his own before Kurt had a chance to help him.

A pouty mouth greeted Blaine's quick discarding as Burt turned and started up the stairs.

"Not fair," Kurt murmured, still pouting, his lower lip jutting out.

Blaine hated how enticing the sight was. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and take Kurt's plump lip between his teeth and–

"You boys coming or not?"

The holler echoed down the stairs towards them, and Kurt blushed pink and sucked his lip between his own teeth. The sight did nothing to help Blaine's thoughts. At the top of the stairs he heard the rattle of a set of keys and then the creak of a door opening.

"Come on," Kurt sighed, risking a quick fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Let's go before he gets suspicious."

As they started to climb, feet clomping loudly, Kurt's arm wound around Blaine's waist. Blaine hummed softly at the gesture, glad that the doorway above them was empty.

"So, a- are we telling him that we're... whatever we are?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

Blaine watched as Kurt chewed at the inside of his cheek anxiously. "I... I think he's already figured out that we're... more than friends," Kurt said honestly. He paused, and then asked the very question in Blaine's mind."A- are we... boyfriends?"

"Hurry it up," Burt rumbled, appearing in the doorway, his eyes scanning over their brushing sides and the arm around Blaine's waist. "You want to make that fancy chicken thing you like?" he asked Kurt, still staring at where they were joined as they stepped onto the landing in front of him.

"Oh! Do you have everything we need?" Kurt gushed, suddenly looking like a child in a candy shop. He bounced slightly and slid away from Blaine, heading off to what Blaine assumed was the kitchen.

Burt grunted roughly and slapped a hand down on Blaine's shoulder. "First thing to know with Kurt is that he'll cook things that sound disgusting, but actually taste like heaven."

"That's the first?" Blaine wondered as he was steered towards the archway where Kurt had disappeared.

"Only if you're thinking with your stomach," Burt said pointedly, and Blaine blushed darkly at the look he was being given that made it quite clear Blaine shouldn't think with anything lower than that.

"I uh, I'd rather think with something a little higher up, if that's all right," Blaine replied uncertainly.

"Hmm."

"Blaine, come help me season this," Kurt called as they stepped into the little kitchen.

Burt's hand released his shoulder as Kurt tugged him over to the stove. With the closer proximity and Burt dropping down on a stool at the counter, Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear, "I think your dad wants to castrate me. Or cut me in half at the hips."

Kurt snorted loudly, and giggled when Burt glanced over at them. "Shush, he's a big old teddy bear," Kurt whispered back.

His eyes darted over to his father for a split second, nervous and undecided, like he'd never been in this situation before. Perhaps he hadn't, Blaine realized. He'd never met one of his boyfriends or lovers parents before, and had certainly never introduced one to his own parents. Quick as a sprinter Kurt ducked down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, smiling into the sweet kiss before pulling back and breaking out into a beaming grin.

Burt said nothing at the gesture, or the way they stood there for a moment, eyes locked with an indefinable look Blaine couldn't explain with any other word but love. That's what he was tumbling into, between their practices, competitions, and hectic schedules. He hoped Burt would understand it.

Dinner went well after that. Kurt and Blaine cooked, talking and laughing while Burt asked Blaine about his life and interests. They found they had a common obsession with American football, namely the Ohio State Buckeyes, who Burt did his best to follow despite the distance. By the time they were finished eating, Blaine was relaxed and quite comfortable talking and laughing with Burt. It surprised him how natural and easy it felt. Even with his own father Blaine had a difficult time talking about something as simple as football.

"So do you two have a curfew during the games?" Burt asked as Kurt put the last few spoons in the sink to soak. "Not going to have to sneak back in on account of seeing your old man, right?"

"Oh, no, we can come and go as we please," Kurt answered.

"Well, good, you two can stay here tonight then," Burt decided. "It's late and I know how early you always have to get up."

"I– Dad, we really don't want to impose– "

"Really? You move out on your own and suddenly you thinking your imposing on me?" Burt laughed, pulling Kurt against his side into a little hug. "Come on, it'll be nice having someone else around for the night."

Blaine caught Kurt's questioning eyes and nodded slightly. It was absolutely fine with him, and they both had later training sessions tomorrow anyway.

"All right," Kurt agreed finally. "Do you want to make up a bed on the couch for Blaine– "

"You really think I'm that blind?" Burt said, looking a little offended.

"What– no, Dad, of course not. It's just... "Kurt bit his lip and squirmed a little. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're both adults, visiting or not," Burt said. "If you two want to share your old room, then I won't stop you. Besides, it's really about time you had a guy."

"_Dad!_" Kurt squealed, blushing darkly.

Blaine felt his face heat up, too, and he ducked his head as Burt nudged Kurt teasingly.

"Go on," Burt shooed him, swatting his shoulder playfully. "Go take a shower while we clean this up."

"But– "

"Go," Burt ordered sternly and Blaine gulped at the tone and the look he gave Kurt. It wasn't angry or mean, but Blaine knew what it meant, despite having no experience meeting boyfriend's parents. Burt wanted to talk to him alone, really get to know his intentions and how serious he and Kurt were.

As Kurt slowly padded out of the room he gave Blaine an apologetic look before Burt shooed him with a wave of his dish towel.

"I'll dry," Burt told him, turning back to the sink.

Feeling tense, Blaine turned to the sink full of dishes and slowly started scrubbing. At his side Burt accepted the first few cups and dried them off without a word. It was several, torturous minutes before Burt finally spoke, and what he said surprised Blaine.

"You're the first guy my boy's ever willingly introduced me to. Never actually brought one home before, though," Burt commented evenly, eyeing the plate Blaine had just handed him. "You missed a spot."

"S- sorry," Blaine stammered, taking the dish back and scrubbing more vigorously. He swallowed loudly and glanced at Burt out of the corner of his eye. The older man was leaning back against the counter, watching him closely.

Burt shrugged. "Better than I could do," he admitted. "Just be glad you're not washing these with Kurt. He's meticulous."

"That's not always a bad thing," Blaine said, rinsing the plate and handing it over. Burt eyed it and then started to dry it slowly.

"No," he agreed. "It's taken him far, wanting to perfect and hone his skills. Done the same for you."

They were silent for another few minutes, the only sound the clink of dishes and running water from the sink and the bathroom down the hall.

"I'm really the first he's brought home?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah," Burt told him with a sigh, "you are. Only met his first boyfriend at a diving meet when he was still in school. Kid was terrified of me."

"Can't imagine why," Blaine said dryly.

Burt grunted, but ended up laughing gruffly. Blaine handed him the last plate and turned the water off. He turned to watch Burt as he dried it off and found himself under a stern, but almost hopeful gaze.

"You mean a lot to him," Burt said, though it almost sounded like a question, like he needed reassurance with his observation.

"I care about him a lot, too," Blaine said honestly as Burt set the plate down. "More than I've ever cared about anyone, and we've only known each other for a week."

"So are you two... yanno, together?"

Blaine hesitated to answer, because he wasn't entirely sure of the answer. He hadn't had a chance to answer Kurt's question earlier, wasn't even sure how any of this was going to work out with their separate lives and being an ocean apart in another week. But when he looked up and met Burt's gaze, trying to be stern, but mostly looking scared for his boy and any potential heartbreak, Blaine knew his answer. He knew what he wanted, knew _who_ he wanted, and even more he wanted Burt's trust and respect. This man meant everything to Kurt, and he already meant a lot to Blaine, too.

"I hope so," Blaine admitted softly, honestly. "Everything's been happening so fast, but... I want us to be. I- I've never felt like this."

"Neither has he," Burt informed him, looking more at ease. "He's picked a good guy by the looks of you."

"Not as good as my choice, I think," Blaine murmured as Kurt appeared in the kitchen doorway, hair damp and smiling broadly.

"Oh, good, you're still alive," Kurt said happily. "I was dreading having to bring your corpse back to the park tomorrow if my dad when savage while I was gone."

"Not to worry, bud," Burt replied. "He's all yours, back in one piece."

Kurt smiled more widely and pressed close to Blaine's side. "Your turn for a shower."

"All right," Blaine agreed, still watching Burt's face as he headed out of the room. As he turned the corner he paused, not entirely sure why until he heard Kurt speak.

"D- do you like him?" Kurt's voice asked nervously.

"No," Burt said at once, and Blaine's heart plummeted. "Neither do you," he added quietly.

"What– Dad– "

"You're in love with this guy," Burt continued, his voice soft and surprised in a way Blaine hadn't heard yet. "I might not know him well yet, but just seeing how much he cares about you is enough to convince me, and seeing that look in your eyes when you catch him staring at you, that's enough to make me fall in love with this, too."

"Daddy... "

It was quiet after that, interrupted by a few snuffles and the sounds of rustling fabrics. After several minutes Blaine heard the sound of a hand patting a back and a watery laugh from Kurt.

"Go on and join him in there," Burt said gruffly. "You still smell like the city."

"I– "

"Kurt, I know when you take a fake shower, bud, and right now you need a good cleaning."

Kurt laughed again, and Blaine darted off for the bathroom quickly so he wouldn't know he'd been eavesdropping. His chest felt lighter, like the gravity had been sucked out and his heart and lungs were floating about. Burt was happy for them, approved of them being together, and that was more than Blaine had ever expected from this surprise visit. It was also a lot more than he expected from his own family when they arrived the following evening.


	8. Day 9

A/N: Helloooo, there! It's been a while hasn't it? Life's been... hectic. Surgery, putting cats to sleep, and now Im heading into finals week with lots of papers due. And I did NaNoWriMo so that sucked up the little writing time I had. Anyway, heading back into this now and determined to get it going.

So here, take 11,000 words of update xD You get a mix of POVs in this one. Burt, Blaine, Kurt, and then Blaine's father. Lots going on and you get to meet Blaine's family finally! I've got a picture of Liam (Cooper's son) that I've posted on tumblr with his introduction part found here: zavocado tumblr com /post/35599336888

Just cut the spaces and add periods and it should take you to the post. He's a little cutie. Mhmm.

So enjoy this long update and the next shouldn't be too far behind. The current plan is to finish this one up before the New Year and then get started with something new!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 7: Day 9

Burt was up a little before six to open the shop and let his guys in. His shift didn't start for another few hours, but Mike was off today which meant Burt was the only one available with a key. After letting Daniel and Adrian in he stumbled back upstairs and started a pot of coffee. Even after nearly two decades of living in England and having tea pushed at him from all sides Burt had never been able to stand the taste, especially in the morning. It was coffee or nothing for him.

This morning however, Burt was barely aware of the coffee mug warming his hands and the caffeine waking him up. His mind was around the corner and the down the hall in his son's old bedroom, where Blaine and Kurt were still sleeping. They'd have to be up in another hour to catch the Tube, but Burt wasn't focused on that. This man had come out of nowhere and brightened Kurt's entire life in a matter of days. With a look and a smile Blaine made Kurt do and say things Burt had only ever dreamt about his little boy experiencing.

To Burt it felt like the miracle he'd been hoping for had finally arrived. Kurt wasn't just achieving his dreams and being incredible on his own anymore, he finally had someone he could share that with. At least Burt hoped that was the case. He knew how much Kurt had wanted a relationship that was romantic and committed, but had never really had the time for it, or someone who could understand his hectic life. Blaine, as a fellow Olympian, would understand his time constraints and the difficulties they would both have communicating and having a constant relationship.

Burt refilled his mug and took a sip, thinking over the smiles and glances he'd witnessed last night. Love was in Kurt's life now, new, budding, and so incredibly strong it knocked Burt back a step so that he could get a better look at it. How any of this was going to work was beyond him, but those few hours spent with Blaine had told him what he needed to know. The young man Kurt had brought home to him was serious and wanted to hold on to this, possibly forever. As the thought crossed his mind, Burt paused in the hall on his way to Kurt's room, waiting for the fear and anxiety to come with it. Nothing happened, though. He felt sure and calm, something he'd never expected at the prospect of Kurt finding his someone.

After knocking faintly and receiving no answer, not even a sleepy groan, Burt pushed the door open enough to pop his head into Kurt's room. The sight that greeted him warmed his heart, and was so unlike anything he'd ever seen with Kurt before. His son was on his back, dozing peacefully with Blaine draped over him, face nuzzled into the curve of Kurt's neck and his right hand wrapped tightly around Kurt's chest. It didn't surprise or faze him that they were both shirtless, and he tried not to think about what it meant because this was even newer to him than it was to Kurt. He'd never doubted that Kurt had relations with other men, especially during the last Olympic Games since it was notorious for those things, but it was another thing to open the door of his son's childhood bedroom and see it for himself.

It struck him then, as he watched the two shift and mumble in their sleep, that if he'd chosen to stay in Ohio after Elizabeth's death that Kurt would have found Blaine anyway, earlier even. Lima wasn't that big after all, and odds would have been high that they ended up at the same school. Maybe whatever Blaine had been through, and Burt knew there was something there, would have been easier, simpler because they would have had each other to grow strong with. His boy would have been all right in Lima, even if Burt had still had plenty to worry about in Ohio.

A loud, sleepy yawn met Burt's ears a few moments later, and he smiled faintly as Blaine's curly head popped up and glanced around blearily.

"Mmm," Blaine grumbled sleepily, yawning and stretching a little. He turned his face back to Kurt's sleeping form, a grin pulling back his lips. His hand rubbed over Kurt's chest lightly as his chin dropped down onto it as it stilled over Kurt's heart.

Something tugged in Burt's chest as he watched the sweet scene, as Blaine's fingers laced through Kurt's bangs and caress his face. If he'd had any doubts last night, they'd be gone now. Blaine was in love with his son, more than Burt had ever dreamed was possible for another human being to be with Kurt. It wasn't that he didn't think his son was worthy of it, but to Burt Kurt had always loved so much deeper than anyone else. To Burt nobody else's love for his son could ever measure up to what Kurt could give in return. Until now.

"Wake up, beautiful," Blaine murmured, hoisting himself forward a few inches and nudging his nose against Kurt's chin. "We've got training and a subway ride."

Kurt groaned in dismay at being roused, his head lolling to the side and burying his face into Blaine's curls.

"W'at's a 'ubway?" he asked groggily, arms curling around Blaine's waist and tugging him in closer.

Not that Burt thought it was possible for them to be any physically closer.

"T- the um," Blaine's voice paused in certainty and Burt realized he was searching for the proper term for the London Underground.

"The Tube," Burt hissed from the cracked doorway, making Blaine jump. "Breakfast in half an hour, all right? Roll him off the bed if you have to. Sleeps like a log in that thing."

Especially with a handsome, loving man tangled together with him. Burt ducked back out in time to hear Kurt's hoarse voice murmur "Good morning", followed by the wet smack of their lips meeting.

When Kurt had first said he was participating in the 2012 Olympics Burt had hoped it would be his last, and considering Kurt would be almost thirty next time he assumed it would be, but now he didn't feel guilty for thinking it. Kurt was coming away from these games – this life he'd chosen – with something everlasting and poignant; with someone Burt thought would never arrive.

* * *

Blaine was surprised by how difficult it was to get Kurt out of bed that morning. At their rooms in Olympic Park Kurt always sprung up and dragged him from under the blankets, but here Kurt was dead weight under him.

"Kurt, come on," Blaine urged, twisting out of Kurt's arms and rolling onto his side. Kurt followed quickly, rolling with him and snuggling into his chest.

Laughing loudly, Blaine allowed himself to sink into the embrace for a few moments. It wasn't like he wanted to leave Kurt's arms any time soon. Being where he was right now felt like home, a home he'd never really had to comfort him like this. With his own family things had always been strained since he'd come out, and while he and his father were on better terms, Blaine knew James was still struggling with his younger son's sexuality. The thought made Blaine's eyes fly open and prevented him from drifting off with Kurt once more.

His family was arriving today. They were probably already on a plane headed over to see him in the last leg of his tournament. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen his parents, and only a few months since he'd visited his brother and his family, but he suddenly felt jumpy and nervous. Would his father be better than he had been last year? His mother had certainly come around, and Cooper and his wife, Amanda, had never cared. And Liam, his little nephew, probably wouldn't even recognize him even though it had only been a few months since his birthday.

"I don't hear a lot of movement in there," Burt hollered as he presumably passed by the bedroom door.

"A few minutes," Blaine replied, pulling himself from his thoughts and staring down at Kurt nestled against his chest. "He's a lot harder to wake up here than he is at Olympic Park."

"Only because he's been molding that bed to perfect since he was fifteen," came Burt's amused reply a few seconds later, growing louder as he came back to the door. "Having you there probably doesn't help matters."

Before Blaine could formulate a response Burt's boots clomped away and he was left with the steady, light sound of Kurt's breathing. It was soothing to just lie there and listen, to feel the warmth of Kurt's skin pressed against his own, and to know in that moment that his life was everything he'd ever hoped it would be.

"Come on, sleepy head," Blaine sighed finally, struggling to roll Kurt onto his back and escape his tangled embrace. "We've got training in a few hours," Blaine continued, nipping Kurt on the chin. The other man's face scrunched up and Blaine smiled at the adorable sight. "Come on, Kurt," Blaine sang softly, sucking a path up and down Kurt's throat as he began to squirm and wiggle underneath him.

"B'aine, stop," Kurt groaned, his voice thick with sleep and happy. "Wanna 'nuggle."

"Later," Blaine promised, pressing his weight down on top of Kurt and using his thumbs to pull Kurt's eyelids open. "It's almost nine. We've got training at eleven, remember?"

Kurt groaned in protest and jerked his head out of Blaine's grasp, blinking slowly and smacking his lips. He stared blurrily at the clock on the wall and then yawned in defeat. "Can't we just stay here and be naked together?" he griped as Blaine kissed his cheek sweetly and sat up.

"I don't think your Dad would appreciate that too much," Blaine told him.

Kurt mumbled something into his pillow that Blaine didn't understand.

"Up," Blaine insisted, sliding his hands into Kurt's and hoisting him into a sitting position with some difficulty. "Lots to do today."

Kurt yawned widely once more and finally relented as Blaine leaned in for another kiss on the cheek. With a easy twist Kurt's lips captured his own, tugging slightly but full of reassurance and sweetness. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing slowly and taking in one of the calmness moments the day would offer.

As Kurt pulled back Blaine kept his eyes shut and dipped his forehead until it was against Kurt's. He didn't think, couldn't barely focus on breathing as he let Kurt's presence tangle with his own. His family was going to figure it out Blaine realized, there was absolutely no denying or getting around how they felt about each other, even if they'd yet to say it out loud.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Blaine murmured without thinking, knowing it was true in his head and his heart while he was so lost in being here with Kurt.

"I– you– "

Kurt's surprised stammer made Blaine's eyes fly open, and he stare at Kurt, so close and shocked, waiting for him to pull back in alarm despite the exchange Blaine had heard between him and his father the night before.

"We both are," Kurt finally said, and Blaine relaxed into Kurt's body, simply enjoying the close proximity as they both let the words sink in. "And well, I already caught you once, right? Kept you from breaking your face at the opening ceremony... "

"How can you catch me again if we're both falling?" Blaine wondered, dropping his head onto Kurt's shoulder and sliding his arms around the other man's waist.

"Maybe we don't have to stop," Kurt decided, sounding a little breathless. "If falling for you is always going to feel like this, then I just want us to keep falling together, deeper and deeper until we're so in love we can make anything work."

Blaine smiled serenely and pulled his head up enough to kiss Kurt again, soft and slowly, more smiles pressed against smiles than a heated kiss like they tended to share.

"So I guess when my brother asks me tonight I can say I've got a special man in my life?" Blaine inquired hopefully.

Kurt bit his lip bashfully, but nodded as he began to smile. "As long as I can say the same before we leave here, boyfriend."

Blaine grinned widely, heart thumping harder at the word. They were together, officially decided and in love. What would happen beyond this next week was barely even on his radar because of how thrilled he was. Even the idea of his father's disappointment couldn't stop Blaine from pushing forward and sealing their mouths together once more.

After a rushed breakfast, Burt drove them to the station and let them out. He'd smiled brightly at the pair of them, and waved them off with the promise of seeing them in a few days for their various competitions. Blaine was still smiling so big his face was starting to ache, and at his side Kurt wasn't fairing much better. Ever since Kurt had addressed him as his boyfriend at breakfast they hadn't been able to stop. Burt had grinned a lot more too every time he heard the term of endearment.

The ride back to Olympic Park sped by much faster than Blaine had expected. In no time at all they were back at their rooms, grabbing their bags, changing into their workout attire, and then meeting briefly outside to see each other off.

"So do you want to meet for dinner?" Kurt asked as they began walking, their joined hands swinging between them. "I get out at six, so I can just meet you at your room and we can shower and go grab something."

"I uh, can't," Blaine admitted nervously. "My... my family's arriving tonight, so I'm meeting them at their hotel and... well... "

"Oh," Kurt's voice dropped a little, his steps faltering from skips to a slower walk. "That's fine. I... we can do breakfast instead or something."

"I want you to meet them," Blaine tried to reassure him, but he felt horrible for how he'd just said his plans and hadn't included Kurt after Kurt had gone out of his way to introduce him to Burt. "My dad just... I don't know how he'll take it, and I don't want you in the middle of that until I know he'll be civil. My brother and his wife and my mom don't care, but my dad's... always struggled with accepting me, I guess."

"No, that's fine," Kurt said softly, pausing in his steps and leaning in for a tight hug. "I wish everyone could have a dad like mine, but I know it's not possible. Just... if you want me to come over or maybe all meet for breakfast tomorrow, just text me okay?"

Blaine smiled in relief as Kurt kissed him and then bounced away and into his training facility. He hoped his father would be better than he had before. The last time he'd seen him he'd definitely improved a ton, but James had never had the experience of being introduced to a boyfriend either.

With a shake Blaine set off for his training at a jog, already knowing he was going to be late and impossibly distracted throughout the course of the day.

By half past four Cooper was blowing up Blaine's phone. Across the gym it was beeping and buzzing and ringing like a bomb about to explode. Wes kept shooting him looks, at first annoyed and then concerned when it didn't stop but got worse.

"Uh, not that I encourage you to answer your phone during practice or anything, but... that sounds kind of urgent?"

Blaine shook his head and continued at his punching bag, light on his feet and bouncing back and forth as he jabbed harder.

"Cooper," he spluttered through ragged breaths. "They're all coming in today for the rest of the week. He won't stop bugging me until I'm at their hotel," Blaine added as Wes rolled his eyes fondly. "You know how he is."

Wes nodded and chuckled. "More of a three year old than that kid of his."

Blaine grunted in agreed and snapped his arm forward in a practiced, controlled movement.

"Very nice form," Wes complimented, circling around as Blaine continued through the last leg of his training regimen. "I think you're all set for your quarter finals. Tomorrow we'll go over his weakness spots some more, really build a plan, all right?"

Blaine pulled his arms back in, but continued to bounce on his feet, sweat pouring down his chest and back as Wes tossed him a towel. His phone was still chiming obnoxiously across the room.

"You're letting me out early?" Blaine asked in surprise as the towel hit his face. He grabbed it and started to wipe the sweat of his face, neck, and chest.

"Yeah," Wes decided, scooping up Blaine's phone and handing it over as well. "You're doing fine, and besides, I don't want you up all night deleting his stupid messages instead of sleeping."

"Not like I'll be sleeping anyway," Blaine admitted as his phone stopped buzzing with its twenty-third new text message. "I've got a boyfriend to keep me occupied."

"You've got a _what_?" Wes splutter, whipping around in amazement. "Don't tell me you and Kurt finally opened your damn mouths for more than kissing and cock sucking... "

"Shut up," Blaine snapped as Wes elbowed him in amusement. "We're... I met his Dad yesterday," he said. "We decided this morning. I just – "Blaine cut off, beaming over at Wes.

"I'm happy for you," Wes said, ruffling his hair. "For both of you, especially if his dad didn't kill you on the spot."

"It's not his dad I'm worried about," Blaine mumbled weakly.

Wes's face fell at his words. Blaine didn't have to say anything more for Wes to understand what he'd met. They'd known each other for years, long enough for Wes to have met his dad on several occasions and realize he'd always struggled to accept Blaine as he was.

"He's gotten better, though," Wes reminded him as he grabbed his own bag and swung it on. "And I mean, Kurt's a great guy. I'd like to see anyone meet him and _not_ like him."

"I– "

His phone began ringing again and Blaine sighed heavily and accepted the seventh call.

"What?" Blaine spat into the receiver and a second later he wished he'd kept the phone across the room when he finally answered it.

"OH, UNCLE BLAAAAAAAINEY! WE'VE COME TO SEEEE YOU!" Cooper sang shrilly.

In the background Blaine heard a second voice, just as sing-song but definitely a toddler – Liam.

"Uncle B! Uncle B!" Liam chanted, giggled loudly as Cooper made a ridiculous noise. Judging by the rumble of static on Cooper's end, his brother had just scooped his nephew up.

"Hello, Cooper," Blaine greeted evenly as the pair continued to laugh and squeal.

"Hey, baby brother! We're at your room," Cooper told him. "Puck met us and let us in. This place is sweet," he paused briefly and a moment later Blaine realized he was covering his son's ears, "and it smells like sex. Either one or both of you have been getting _busy_. Or maybe you've been hooking up together?" Cooper asked thoughtfully. "I always thought Puck might swing both ways... "

"We're not– well, Puck might be bi, but that's not– " Blaine stammered as he shouldered his bag and started out of the gym. "He's barely been in the room at all– "

"Oh, so that's you and some hot guy I'm smelling," Cooper responded cheerfully. A loud sniff echoed through Blaine's phone and he groaned in dismay. "Smells like a good time."

"Are you really having this conversation with Liam right next to you?" Blaine gritted out as he walekd faster towards the village. "Somehow I don't think Amanda will– "

"Relax, he had to go poopy," Cooper cut in as though he frequently went from sexual discourse to talking about his son's potty time. He probably did, knowing Cooper as well as Blaine did, and he was barely even surprised. "He'll be in there for a bit, but he's getting pretty damn good at it. Still likes butt-wiping help, though, kind of like his uncle..."

"_Cooper_," Blaine groaned in dismay. "No, just _don't_. He's three, and that's completely different– "

"Oh, relax," Cooper barked, laughing in delight. "God, I forgot how easy it is to mess with you about your sex life seeing as you usually don't have one."

As Blaine flashed his badge at the village gate he heard Cooper sigh dreamily, and rolled his eyes. He could perfectly picture his brother's expression and stance right now, phone in the crook between his ear and shoulder, batting his eyelashes coyly and trying to look prissy as he examined his nails.

"Sooo, who's this guy?" Cooper chirped brightly.

Blaine ignored the question and instead headed into his building and towards the elevator. He hoped terribly that he would lose his signal once inside but luck wasn't on his side this evening.

"He's got pretty eyes, doesn't he?" Cooper persisted and Blaine heard the distinct sound of a door creaking open and then his nephew's little voice singing "The Poopy Song".

"Is everyone already settled in at the hotel?" Blaine asked instead of interrupting his nephew's adorable singing with discussion of Kurt.

"Yeah, got a huge suite for all of us," Cooper assured him as the door closed. Blaine stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall to the room. "You get the couch, though. You and this pretty boy of yours. Unless that pretty boy is just your hand all dolled up for a night of fun– "

Blaine threw the door open and punched Cooper roughly in the middle of the back.

"_Ouch!_"

"Bye, bye, poo-py. Bye, goodbye, poo-py," Liam's little voice echoed out of the adjoining bathroom as Cooper jerked around, rubbing his back and pouting at Blaine.

The toilet flushed a few seconds later, and Liam shouted, "Goodbye, poopy!" once more. Cooper grinned widely as the little guy came tottering out of the bathroom with a bright grin.

"I said goodbye to my poopy, Daddy!"

"Great job, champ! Did you wipe like we've been practicing?" Cooper asked, kneeling down and pulling back the waistband of Liam's jeans to check.

"Uh huh, I'm a big boy!" Liam cried in excitement. Then he spotted Blaine towering over his father's kneeling form and a huge grin took over his face. "UNCLE B!"

His nephew hit his calves like a rocket, squealing and shouting in joy as Blaine laughed and scooped him up, tossing him up towards the ceiling. Liam giggled happily as Blaine caught him, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Look at you!" Blaine cried in amazement, holding Liam out at arm's length. "You're going to be bigger than me next time I see you!"

"I'm this many now!" Liam told him, waving three fingers in his uncle's face. "And I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"I know, your mommy told me all about that," Blaine agreed, shifting Liam until he was settled on his hip. "I bet you're excited, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Liam babble, waving his chubby arms around and beaming. He squirmed until he was facing Cooper and demanded, "Papa, you're supposed to feed me soon."

"You sound like your mother," Cooper complained, but he obediently pulled out his phone. "Hey, Amanda... yeah, I've got Blaine... Mhmm, we'll be there soon, your son's demanding food... Love you, too."

"I should probably shower first," Blaine began, but Cooper shook his head and started lugging him towards the door. He grabbed a bag Blaine hadn't noticed before and directed him out into the hallway.

"Already packed all of your stuff," Cooper informed him. "You can use the fancy shower at the hotel. It's even big enough for two, if you catch my drift... "

"Cooper," Blaine warned as he set a squirming Liam down and watched him toddle off down the hall.

"I'm going to bug you until you give me a name and status," Cooper replied mildly, catching Liam's little hand before he could take off down a side hallway. "Nope, sorry, buddy. It's straight to the elevator for us."

Blaine followed them into the lift and tapped the button for the ground floor as Liam bounced excitedly between them. "So how's Amanda doing with her pregnancy? I know she had a rough time with Liam once she got this far along."

"Hmm, she's doing great except for her feet so far. Wasn't a lot of morning sickness either like with him," Cooper answered. "You're not avoiding my questions though. Fess up."

"I– his name's Kurt," Blaine relented finally.

"Kur? What's a Kur?" Liam questioned curiously.

"Kurt," Blaine corrected, ruffling Liam's pale blond hair. "Kurt's a person. A... a really fantastic person."

Cooper's eyebrows arched in surprise as the lift chimed and the doors slid open. Liam dragged them both out by the hands and started them out into the square.

"Oh, so he's nice?" Liam asked as they headed out of Olympic Village. "Can I meet him? Is he your best friend? Will he color Ironman with me?"

"Maybe," Blaine replied quietly. "And yeah, he's definitely a best friend."

"Maybe a little bit more?" Cooper pressed quietly as he led Blaine to his rental car.

"A lot more than maybe," Blaine decided without looking at his brother's face.

He didn't think he could stand the excitement and elation Blaine knew he would find in his brother's gaze when his father would be reacting in the opposite way by the end of the night. There was no way Cooper would be able to keep this information to himself, and since Liam knew a few details it was bound to get out before dinner was through, or even before it started.

They piled into the rental car, Cooper strapping Liam into his car seat and giving him his phone to play games on while he drove the few miles towards the hotel.

"You don't seem to, uh, happy about that," Cooper said uncertainly.

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he was feeling. "I am happy with Kurt," he settled on. "Happier than I've ever been, Coop. I... I'm falling in love with him." Blaine let out a dry laugh and stared out the passenger window. "I'm falling in love for the first time in my life and in a matter of hours Dad is going to belittle me for even thinking such a thing is possible between myself and another man."

"He's... "Cooper trailed off sadly as he turned down the road the hotel was on, the brightly lit, towering structure looming before them. "He's getting so much better about that, Blaine. I swear it to you. He's not going to say that. I just... he won't, okay? He loves you, and he's really starting to realize what that means now."

The car was silent except for Liam singing to himself in the backseat as Cooper found a parking space to pull into and turned the car off.

"You really think he'll be okay with it?" Blaine asked miserably.

"Anyone who makes you smile like you did earlier when you mentioned him is going to be okay with Dad," Cooper assured him. "He's not going to turn away someone who makes you that happy, no matter what he's got going on under his clothes."

"I– you get him out and I... I'll text Kurt," Blaine decided, glancing at his watch. It was half past five now. Kurt would be out in another half an hour and with a short bus ride he'd be at the hotel. Blaine could even meet him at his stop and walk him up.

"Awesome," Cooper grinned, hopping out of the car as Blaine pulled his phone out.

As Cooper unstrapped Liam, Blaine decided a quick call would work better, knowing Kurt probably wouldn't answer but that the hotel information would be easier to give through a voicemail.

After several rings Kurt's voicemail picked up and Blaine left his message, trying to stop himself from blushing as Cooper laughed and nudged him teasingly.

"– call me when you get thi– Coop, _stop!_ Sorry, my brother's an ass– would you quit?" Blaine shouted in annoyance as Cooper pinched his face and cooed. Liam giggled at the teasing and waved towards Blaines' phone.

"Hi Mister Kur!"

"Oh, that's my nephew, um. Just call me when you get out of training and I'll meet you and bring you over? If you still want to? You might not, I don't– "

"Of course he does," Cooper cut in sternly. "I've got to have a face to put with a name after all. And I need to see these pretty eyes of his that make you – "

"_Shut up_!" Blaine growled, pulling the phone away from Cooper. He glared at his older brother and took a few steps away to finish his message. "I'll talk to you soon. I... I love you. Fuck, that's probably too soon, isn't it? It's true, th– "

His phone beeped and the recording ended. Gulping nervously, Blaine allowed Cooper to yank him along into the hotel and up to the top floor where his family's suite was booked.

A babble of noise greeted his ears as they stepped into the little entry way, and Blaine was instantly impressed with the decor and size of the place. It was similar to a large apartment, with entirely new appliances in the little kitchenette directly across from him and modern, sophisticated furniture set up to his right by the television, where he could see the top of Amanda's head poking up above the back cushions.

"Mama! Mama!" Liam squealed, twisting violently in his father's arms until Cooper set him down and let him toddle off.

"Hey, baby boy!" Amanda's voice chimed as the toddler scrambled onto the couch beside her and flung himself into her arms. "Oomph! Wait it, baby. My belly's too big for that now."

"Uncle B is here!" Liam shrieked, standing up on the cushions and grinning over the back of the couch at them.

"Blaine?"

The sound of his mother's voice made Blaine spin back towards the kitchen. A spoon clattered to the counter and then the fast clip-clop of high heels pattered around the cabinets hanging from the ceiling. His mother's upper body and smiling face came into view.

"Oh, Blaine!"

She was in his arms in an instant, her own dark, wild curls obscuring his vision as his father appeared.

"Oh, look at you," his mother gushed, leaning back and taking his face in her hands. "You're still so handsome and you look so happy. I've missed this face so much."

Blaine laughed as she started to pepper his cheeks and nose with affectionate kisses.

"Mom– Mama, stop," he chortled as a groan echoed from the couch. "It's great to see you, but stop. Pinching. My. Face."

"Give the boy some room there, honey," his father interrupted, pulling her away a little as he moved forward. "It's good to see you, champ."

"It's good to see you, too, Dad," Blaine replied, trying not to sound too formal despite the awkwardness. Last time they'd been face to face it had ended in quite a big verbal spar about his sexuality until Blaine had walked out.

"Oh," Amanda groaned, coming up behind the rest of them. "Make way, big planet coming through here, direct meteor hit on Blaine."

"Oh, hey, now," Blaine said in mock-outrage. "I'm not the Anderson you should be hitting on."

"Oh, shut up, and hug me and your growing nephew," Amanda griped, waddling into his open arms as best she could.

Blaine let out a low whistle. "Man, I forgot you were so far along already. Last time I saw you all, you weren't even showing."

"Yeah, well, these boys have a habit of being big babies," she huffed in reply. "Help me to the couch?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist as Liam bounced along at his side.

"Hands off the goods, little brother!" Cooper hollered. "Or I'll be all over your boy when he arrives!"

"What?"

"His what?"

"You've got– " Amanda gazed at him in delighted astonishment as he helped lower her onto the couch.

"I– _Cooper,_" Blaine growled, face burning under his family's surprised stares.

"He's got a Kur!" Liam supplied happily.

"Kurt, buddy," Blaine corrected gently, setting the little boy down on the couch beside his mother.

He glanced up at his parents and Cooper over the back of the couch. His mother's hand was covering her mouth, her eyes stunned but so hopeful, so desperate for what she'd just heard to be true. At her side his father's expression was unreadable, but Cooper was grinning victoriously.

"That was _not_ how I wanted to– "

"But he's already on his way, Blainey," Cooper beamed, bouncing over like a five year old high on a sugar rush. "The sooner they know the sooner they can compile a list of questions about this guy you're boning– "

"_Oh my god_," Blaine breathed in disbelief. "Were you born without tact?"

"Pfft, no," Cooper laughed, winking at him. "I'm quite good at sticking my tack in things– "

"Cooper Maxwell, not in front of our son!" Amanda hollered. "I am not explaining your nonsense to him yet."

"But– "

"Zip it and leave your brother alone," she added. "I'd rather hear about this guy from the one seeing him."

"Well, I– "

"Oh, Blaine," his mother squealed, coming back around to him and grabbing his hands. She tugged him down onto the adjacent couch and smiled. "Did you say his name was Kurt? How long have you been seeing him? Is he another boxer or– "

"Let him breath, Lyra," his father insisted, dropping down into the armchair. "You sound like you really like him."

His words surprised him, but Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he's wonderful."

"Aw, Blaine, you're blushing," Amanda teased, hugging Liam to her side. "He must be really great if he's finally got you settling down. I was starting to think it was never going to happen."

"Well, it's not like we've known each other very long– "

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Blaine dug it out, grinning broadly when he saw Kurt's name flashing across the little screen. Oblivious to the delighted looks his family exchanged, Blaine picked up the call.

"Hey! Are you– "

"Getting off the tube by the hotel now," Kurt's breathless voice came through the line. "Do you want to meet in the lobby or– "

"Yeah, I'll b- be right down, okay?" Blaine rushed out, hopping to his feet and ignoring the way his mother giggled at his antics.

He was out the door at a gallop, barely sparing his family a quick excuse for the abrupt departure. None of them seemed to mind in the least if their smiles were anything to go off of, and the idea that maybe, just maybe, his entire family might be ready to share the joy he'd found made his heart leap almost as much as Kurt's smile did.

* * *

Kurt walked briskly once he hung up. The address for Blaine's family's hotel was only a short walk away, but Kurt was bubbling with excitement. He hadn't expected to be introduced so quickly considering everything he'd heard about Blaine's relationship with his father, but the fact that Blaine was taking the same step he'd taken yesterday relieved him. It made Kurt feel like he wasn't moving quite as fast as he'd thought he was and that their budding relationship meant as much to Blaine as it did to him.

From the exit station Kurt could already see the towering hotel, lit up magnificently and glowing golden from the fading sunlight reflecting off the glass front. As he walked Kurt tried to keep straight the names he'd heard and the two other voices that had joined with Blaine's on his voicemail.

There was Cooper, Blaine's older brother by a number of years. He'd sounded like quite a joker over the phone, affectionate but a little wild and ready to ruffle Blaine's feathers every chance he got. Kurt's sharp wit would come in handy with him.

His little nephew, Liam, had also been on the message. He'd sounded adorable from the few little high, babbling sentences Kurt had picked up from the background and couldn't have been older than three or four. Being around little kids wasn't something Kurt was very familiar with, but he hoped Blaine's only nephew didn't take one look at him and start crying – or tell him he sounded like a girl. The last toddler he'd encountered at let him know that several dozen times before Kurt had made his escape.

Third was his mother, who Kurt had already heard multiple good things about. She seemed caring and sweet, if a bit overprotective. The general vibe Kurt had gotten from Blaine about her was that she was similar to what Kurt remembered about his own mother, soft and warm but tough as nails if need be.

Cooper's wife was supposedly with them all, though Kurt had heard very little about her since he'd met Blaine a week ago. The one thing he knew for certain was that she was pregnant with their second and due in the next few months.

Which left only Blaine's father, James, if he remembered correctly. He was the one member of Blaine's immediate family that Kurt was both scared and anxious to meet. Blaine had said they were on better terms than they had once been, but his father had also been his biggest critic over the years, intolerant of his sexuality and against his career choices, which had led to a painful but rather short estrangement between the two.

Gulping thickly, Kurt crossed the street at a light jog, letting the overwhelming sense of high quality and prestige wash over him as he stepped into the hotel's massive shadow. He briefly wondered if Blaine had somehow managed to afford the place, but decided he hadn't. This was Blaine's first Olympics and despite winning however many tournaments in the past he would never be able to afford this until he had a medal under his belt and the advertising agencies started hounding him. It was especially unlikely since Blaine was a boxer, a much less followed and talked about summer Olympic sport than swimming or volleyball.

His parents must do quite well for themselves, and perhaps Cooper and his wife had pitched in a chunk of money as well. Kurt twirled through the glamorous revolving door at the front, was greeted by two door men and a bell hop, but Blaine appeared across the expansive lobby.

"Kurt!"

Ignoring the disdainful look of the surly women working the desk, Kurt squeaked slightly as he hurried towards the other man. Blaine dashed right into his arms, wrapping him up and attempting to lift and spin him around. Kurt laughed as he was set back down after a quarter turn, and pecked Blaine sweetly on the lips.

"That usually works better in movies," Kurt teased, moving his mouth to Blaine's cheek and planting a softer kiss there. "Or if I'm prepared and kick my feet up."

"Y- yeah, well," Blaine beamed at him, a little flushed and breathing heavily.

"Elevator ride wear you out?" Kurt asked suggestively, recalling the flurry of activity in their first lift ride together.

"Wh– oh, no. I, um, took the stairs," Blaine admitted sheepishly. "Vaulted down half of them to be perfectly honest."

"All to see me?" Kurt asked in surprise as Blaine took his hand and led him towards a side hallway where a line of elevators were waiting.

"And to escape Cooper's teasing," Blaine told him. "He's going to be– don't take him too seriously, okay? He's a great brother and all he's just got no filter. Even around Liam – that's my nephew's name, by the way."

"And your father is James?" Kurt asked, filing the little boy's name away as a chime dinged and the lift to their right slid open.

"Yeah, he's– so far he's been nice tonight," Blaine remarked, sounding surprised by it. "He's... trying. It's little weird, but... " He shook his head to dismiss whatever thoughts were plaguing him, and turned back to Kurt smiling once again. "My mother's name is Lyra, and then Amanda is Cooper's wife. And her swollen belly is Lucas Alexander right now," he added as an afterthought, pressing the button for the top floor. "Or Charlotte Rose, depending on who you ask."

"They're waiting to be surprised?" Kurt asked, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

The closing of the lift door seemed to shut all of his nerves into the small space with them, flying back into him and squirming about in his chest. He hoped they liked him as much as his own father had liked Blaine. Even half as much would be okay with him. Anything that didn't set Blaine's father off and ruin Blaine's first reunion with his family in so long.

"Yeah," Blaine answered, bringing Kurt back momentarily. "Amanda's dead certain they're having another boy, but Cooper refuses to listen. I, personally, think she's right. From all the times I've talked with her on the phone, her pregnancy is exactly like she was with Liam. Swollen feet, almost no morning sickness, huge belly even at seven months."

Kurt shivered at the description.

"I am so glad I will never have to be pregnant," he grimaced. "The entire thing sounds so painful and exhausting. Kids, in general, sound exhausting."

"Y- you don't want kids?" Blaine stammered, his voice shrinking a little as the elevator began to slow down.

"I'm not sure," Kurt said honestly. "I've never been around them a lot, and... I don't know. My career's been such a huge part of my life I haven't put a lot of thought into it."

"Oh," Blaine said, and Kurt hated how disappointed he sounded as the lift doors breezed open. "I guess that makes sense."

As they stepped out, Kurt latched onto Blaine's hand and pulled him in close. "Maybe your little nephew will make up my mind for me. I'd like to settle down soon, maybe do 2016 and then be done with it."

Whether or not Blaine took the suggestion as Kurt meant it didn't seem to faze the other man. A slow grin spread over his face and he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and leaned up to kiss him.

"You ready? They're quite a group to get used to– "

"Uncle B, come e't 'pa'etti!"

Kurt's head whipped around and he spotted a small boy in the short hallway behind him, thick pale blond hair a rumpled mess as he clapped his hands. His face was already covered in sauce. Blaine gave Kurt one last smile and then hunkered down and charged towards his nephew, who squealed in delight and darted back towards the open door.

"Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum!" Blaine bellowed, his voice several octaves lower than Kurt had ever heard it. It really shouldn't have turned him on in this setting, but it was one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard Blaine make.

"No!" Liam shrieked tumbling through the door and slamming it closed. High-pitched giggled erupted as several other voices scolded the little boy and Kurt hurried over to Blaine's side, looping his arm through Blaine's.

"You're quite the uncle, aren't you?" Kurt teased. "Scared the poor thing half to death."

"Oh, please, he lives with Cooper," Blaine snorted, untangling his arm and instead sliding it around and squeezing Kurt's ass.

Surprised, Kurt jumped slightly and gave Blaine a coy look. "Really? With your family right down the hall– "

"Figured I get a good feel in before we have to behave for the next several hours," Blaine told him, smiling slyly as he glanced as the still closed door and backed Kurt up towards the wall. "And I'll probably have to stay the night with them, so... "

Kurt let himself be pressed against the wall, his arms looping loosely around Blaine's neck as he accepted a deep, warm kiss. Chest fluttering, Kurt relaxed his body against the wall, and let Blaine rest against him, hands on his hips and mouth sliding slowly against his. His nerves began to melt away as Blaine's warm breath brushed over his lips, their mouths parting with a wet smack as Blaine began nuzzling along his jaw.

A shrill whistle echoed down the hallway and broke up their moment. Cooper began cat-calling at them and Blaine groaned and ducked his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, making Kurt shiver as the vibrations seeped into his skin.

"Oh, are you gonna put on a show in the hall, Blainey? I'd _love_ to see th– "

"Cooper, stop!"

An unfamiliar, but feminine voice chided the man, who winked over at Kurt and then ducked back into the room. A few seconds later an older woman appeared. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that this was Blaine's mother. Same dark, unruly curls, though hers were streaked with gray; sharp, defined features and tanned skin. Blaine twisted his face away from Kurt's neck and glanced over at the door.

"Hey, Mama," he breathed, sounding embarrassed.

A blush began to rise up Kurt's neck as he realized how terrible of a first impression he had to be making; pressed up against the wall and making out with this woman's younger son. Cringing a little, Kurt pushed off the wall and let Blaine take his hand. Lyra only smiled radiantly at them, her eyes sparkling in a similar way as Blaine's, though her eyes were a bright, clear blue.

"You must be Kurt," she greeted, still smiling brightly, her gaze shifting back and forth between them.

"Yeah, this is Kurt. He's my boyfriend," Blaine rushed out, his voice a little high on the last word and it made Kurt feel like he was floating. Blaine was his boyfriend.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson. I– "

"Oh, call me Lyra, dear," she told him. She reached up gently and brushed a loose strand of his hair back. "He's so handsome, Blaine," she added, smiling at Kurt first and then her son, who ducked his head shyly. "And English. I'm guess this relationship is very recent?"

"We, uh– opening ceremony a little over a week ago," Blaine admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he gave Kurt a tentative smile.

Kurt returned it fully, despite the lurking fear that Lyra wouldn't approve of such a fast-paced relationship.

"Well, I'm glad," she said, surprising both men. "It's about time someone stole Blaine's heart and swept him right off his feet."

Even more surprised, Kurt found her circling her arms around him in a warm embrace. The sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla invaded his nostrils before she pulled away.

"Now, both of you just ignore Cooper. Something went seriously wrong with him at some point and I'm still not entirely sure when or what it was," she said as they linked their hands together again and motioning for them to follow her into the suite. "James probably dropped him on his head– "

"Hey!"

Kurt startled slightly at the indignant voice as they shuffled inside. Blaine closed the door behind them and then an older man, mostly gray on top, ducked out from the kitchen.

"I'll have you know I _never_ dropped Blaine on his– "

"Talking about Cooper, Dad," Blaine informed him, pulling Kurt closer to his side.

"Ah, well, that's an entirely different situation," his father amended. "I was a lot younger then, more clumsy."

Kurt smiled at the obvious joke, but paled a little as James'a close-lipped smile faded as he catch sight of their locked hands. Blaine tensed at his side, his smile suddenly becoming rather forced and his palm sweaty in Kurt's grasp.

"Dad, t- this is Kurt. Hummel," Blaine introduced as James stepped forward slowly, wiping his hands on a towel he pulled out of his back pocket and giving Kurt an unreadable look. "He's a diver for the British Olympic team."

"So that's what caught your attention so quickly," Cooper's voice hollered from the little hidden alcove where a dining table was set up. "You _would_ go for a hot man in a Speedo."

"Cooper," James snapped, sounding aggravated. He turned back to Kurt and Blaine, his expression slipping back into something Kurt couldn't place. "You've just met, uh, recently then?"

"Last week, sir," Kurt answered.

"Hmm, that's not very long," James continued, looking stern.

But then Liam returned, pushing his way past his grandparents' legs and latching himself onto Kurt, who nearly yelped in surprise.

"Hi, Mis'er Kur! Come eat da me'balls!"

Blaine and his parents were all looking at Liam in surprise, and Blaine smiled reassuringly as Kurt pealed the boy off of his calf and scooped him up.

"Meatballs, huh? I told you said spaghetti in the hallway," Kurt mentioned, giving the toddler's belly a little tickle like he remembered his mother doing with him.

Liam giggled. "We're havin' both!"

"Both?" Blaine echoed in mock-shock. "Wow, bud, that sounds awesome. You better have saved us some."

"I did! I did! I saved you lots a' me'balls cause Daddy always says you like balls– "

"_Cooper_," James snarled, turning and heading back into the alcove.

"What? I didn't– "

The other man's words ended with a wounded yelp, and by the time Kurt had carried Liam into the dining alcove he found James seated at the head of the table, Cooper on his left hand side with a very pregnant woman and a little booster seat at her side.

"You made Papa hit me," Cooper pouted as Blaine took Liam from Kurt's arms and helped settle him down into his booster chair.

"You always deserve to be hit for one thing or anything," Blaine retorted, rolling his eyes as Amanda nodded. "Oh, Kurt, this is my sister-in-law, Amanda and her belly, currently named Lucas."

"It's a girl– _ouch!_ _Stop hitting me!_"

Amanda glared at her husband, hand still raised and ready to strike once more, but Cooper cowered away. After a few seconds she seemed to accept his defeat and turned towards Kurt, who was feeling rather frightened until she smiled up at him and offered her hand. Kurt took it and shook it gently.

"It's so nice to meet the guy who's put those stars in Blaine's eyes," she told him, shooting him a little wink.

Blushing furiously, Kurt nodded shyly and settled down at the seat next to Blaine, who was between his mother and him. The others returned to their meals, Amanda and Cooper making a point to help Liam and prevent him from making a huge mess while Blaine's parents picked up whatever conversation they'd left off with. Under the table Kurt felt Blaine's left hand close over his thigh, squeezing gently and reassuringly.

For the remainder of the meal Blaine's hand was a guiding comfort on his leg, a link to calmer thoughts and memories. The meal did seem to go well from Kurt's perspective. While Blaine was busy sneak-directing his nephew to pelt Cooper with meatballs, Lyra and James got to know Kurt, asking about his competitions, his history with diving and about where he lived and his family. Kurt told them about Blaine meeting his father the previous day, the fun day adventuring around London, and then got more than a little caught up discussing the details of his diving competitions so far this Olympics.

After they were all finished Cooper disappeared with Liam for bath time, Lyra helped Amanda back towards the sitting room, and James began scooping up the dirty dishes. The last part surprised him, even more so when James refused to let Blaine or himself help and insisted that they go pick a movie for all of them to watch from the hotel's listing.

"Dad, are you sure– "

"Yeah, Blaine, I'll be fine," James assured him. "This isn't my first time doing dishes, and I imagine you're both exhausted from training all day."

"I– yeah," Blaine acknowledged, scratching his neck. "If you're sure– "

"Go on, champ. I'll be done before long."

With a final, unsure glance at his father, Blaine took Kurt's offered hand and they headed back out to the sitting room together. Amanda was stretched out on the couch, her feet in Lyra's lap and currently being subjected to a very thorough massage.

"_Oh_, god, Lyra you should just come back to my house with me and Cooper can stay at yours," Amanda groaned happily, her eyes drifting closed as her hand rubbed over her stomach. "He _sucks_ at foot massages."

"He's good at other things," Lyra reminded her.

"Nothing that I need right now."

"Oh, I bet he'd argue with you on that," Blaine laughed as Kurt lingered at his side, wondering where they would sit. There was a smaller sofa, big enough for two side-by-side, and a chaise lounge chair, that Kurt was willing to bet would fit two people snuggled up close.

"Oh, like what? The only thing he's good at is getting me preg– _oh_," Amanda said in surprise. "Well, yes. That always feels nice, too."

Blaine laughed again, and Kurt grinned in an embarrassed sort of way as Blaine toed his shoes off and glanced at the seating options.

"Let's take the chair," he decided after a moment. "I don't think Dad and Cooper are going to be too interested in snuggling with each other."

"O- okay," Kurt agreed rather nervously. It was that he was scared to be close to Blaine, quite the opposite. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up and finally rest his eyes for the day, but the idea of doing so in front of Blaine's family was a little bizarre to him. They'd only met an hour or so ago, and he didn't want to make them uncomfortable, but if Blaine thought it was a good idea...

Kurt kicked his own shoes off as Blaine flopped down, his legs stretched out over the long cushion and his arms open and waiting for Kurt. Feeling a little silly Kurt slid over the arm of the chair and slotted down next to Blaine, falling into his embrace as Blaine tangled his legs up with Kurt's.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, burying his face against Kurt's neck and letting his lips graze the soft skin. "Much better." He yawned loudly and nuzzled against the pulse point pounding away on Kurt's neck. "So sleepy."

Me, too," Kurt mumbled, unable to stifle a yawn to rival Blaine's. "You're so warm. Totally not fair. Your body heat is going to put me to sleep, too."

"You've never complained about that before. Or anything else I do to put you to sleep for that matter," Blaine quipped, untangling his legs from Kurt's and instead curling them up and draping them over the arm on Kurt's side of the chair so that he was nearly in Kurt's lap.

"You two are so cute together it's almost sickening," Amanda remarked, and Kurt jumped a little, having forgotten that they weren't alone like usual.

"We– uh," Blaine paused and yawned once more. "Oh, whatever. Snuggle with me."

And Kurt obliged, glancing once at the adoring looks the two women were giving the pair of them. He let his cheek droop on top of Blaine's curls and shut his eyes, falling asleep long before Cooper or Blaine's father reappeared.

* * *

James really had no idea what he'd expected to find back in the living room, but it certainly hadn't involved his younger son being curled up on top of someone and soundly asleep. He paused as he caught sight of the two, dozing peacefully, their heads tucked together and hands linked. It was... well, adorable, but even so it still made his stomach churn with worry.

"They're sweet, aren't they, James?"

He nodded mutely in response to his wife's question and settled down on the smaller couch next to their chair. After years of dealing with his own apparent problems with his son's sexuality and realizing the roots of it, James was still grasping the idea, separating his fears from the way he'd once directed them at Blaine. It was easy to see it like this though.

"Pop-pop, can we watch Dora?" Liam asked, scampering across the room, now freshly washed and in his pajamas.

The boy tumbled across James's lap, damp hair pressing against James's shirt, but he didn't mind it like he had years ago with his own boys. A lot had changed since then, with both of his sons and himself.

"I don't think they have that here, bud, but I'm sure we can find something fun to watch," James answered, lifting the boy up and setting him more carefully in his lap as Cooper emerged from the far bedroom, shirt soaked and little toddler footprints on his jeans.

"You should have just taken a bath with him," Lyra remarked, eyeing his clothes as he slouched down beside James. "You probably got cleaner than he did in there."

"Pr'bably," Cooper grumbled, eyes drifting closed and his head drooping back onto the cushion. "Wake me when they start making out or something."

"Who– " James stopped himself from finishing the question as his gaze shifted to his left. Blaine twisted a little, his free hand fisting into Kurt's loose shirt as Kurt yawned and sunk further into the chair.

God, the sight terrified him. It had nothing to do with Blaine being with a man and it had taken James quite a few years to figure that out, especially with his wife's persistent help. Blaine being with _anyone_ scared him because he'd spent the majority of his son's life watching the boy get hurt and then, in an attempt to deflect that same fear and hatred, he'd hurt his son further.

First there had been the teasing in late elementary school because Blaine married his superhero action figures and loved wearing purple bow ties. Then middle school had begun and before James had blinked his son was growing up, getting taller and thinner during his eighth grade growth spurt but coming home with black eyes and scraped knees and elbows. Blaine had always tried to hide it, to brush it aside as roughhousing gone too far, but James had known even then. The bow ties had disappeared, Blaine had joined the soccer team, and then for whatever reason, either some kid at his school or directly from his own mouth, Blaine had come out.

James still remembered the day his son had finally admitted it to him. He'd been called in from a very important business venture because Blaine had started a fight in school. How any of the faculty could think Blaine had started it once they caught sight of his cuts and bruises had been beyond James, but they had. James had even let himself believe it at first because of how furious he was about the missing opportunity at work. They'd argued the entire drive home about Blaine's suspension and then, when Blaine finally tried to run off and hide again, James had stopped him and demanded a reason for why the fight had started in the first place.

It wasn't the answer he'd wanted to heard, but it had been the one lurking in the back of his mind for close to a decade.

Their relationship had never been the same since that. Instead of following his tearful son up to his room, he'd poured himself a stiff drink and lurked in the kitchen until Lyra had gotten home. By then the fear had already dug in deep, leaving a permanent imprint on his heart that made his sure of all one thing. He had to protect his son at all costs, and that meant separating Blaine from what made him a target.

Even now, years after acknowledging how much he'd let his fears for his son's safety ruin their relationship, James still struggle with everything, especially seeing Blaine finally falling for someone. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that it was happening, and it terrified him. He'd sent Blaine to Dalton to try to protect him, had isolated his son even further from him, nearly lost having Blaine in his life, and now the other part of his fears was coming true.

Blaine was falling in love and there was nothing James could do to protect his son from his own heart.

"I-I- I'm gonna go put him down," Cooper yawned at his side, and with a jolt James realized that nearly an hour had past while he'd lost himself in thought and watching Blaine and Kurt sleep.

His grandson was plucked from his lap and slung over Cooper's shoulder to be carried into their bedroom for the night. Lyra helped Amanda to her feet and led her after her husband and son. James glanced at the television screen, at the old Bugs Bunny cartoon he'd been completely unaware of picking for Liam to watch. More than anything he wished he had more nerve when it came to asking Blaine questions, or even asking Kurt. Whatever they had already was powerful and sweet, there was a intense bond already forming and what it might mean for them was unknown to him and frightening.

"James? Dear, are you okay?"

James gave a little grunt as Lyra's gentle, familiar hand brushed his cheek. She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek, her gaze following his towards the two men still asleep in each other's arms. Kurt twitched slight in his sleep, grumbling and twisting as James watched, but his son's hand was there to hold Kurt's head steady, cupping his cheek so that Blaine could nuzzle his jaw and plant a sweet kiss there.

"I always knew he'd fall fast," she whispered, dropping her head onto his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly. "He gets that from– "

"Me," James finished quietly. He sighed heavily, a mixture of resignation and fleeting flickers of happiness running through him. "He absolutely gets that from me."

"Mhmm," she agreed, kissing his cheek almost exactly where Blaine had just kissed Kurt. It made James's throat tightened and his eyes sting. "I seem to recall a lot of chasing and mooneyes from you before I finally agreed to a date."

"Yes, well– "

Across from them, Kurt whined in his sleep, startling a little and then blinking slowly. "Blaine, st-ahp," he mumbled, his face still drooping down towards Blaine's. "Your whiskers tickle."

"You love my whiskers," Blaine murmured, smiling against Kurt's jaw and rubbing against it.

"Mmm. Do not," Kurt argued weakly, letting Blaine's hand direct his head to tilt back. Blaine's smile latched onto his neck, kissing softly and Kurt sighed happily. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Good," Blaine said, and James definitely felt his heart clench up that time.

They were already so in love. Even if he'd wanted to James couldn't have tried to prevent this, not with his wife at his side and all of the memories and reminders of the beginning to the best time of his life. Almost forty years later he still had that same spark, the kisses that made his lips tingle, and the woman gazing back at him every night like everything in her world was right there wrapped up with them.

Before Lyra could get up, James called over to the two.

"Let's pull out the sofa-bed, guys," he told them, climbing to his feet and smiling a little as they both twisted and squinted up at him. "It'll be much more comfortable than that chair."

"D- dad?" Blaine mumbled, his voice slurred as James leaned down and lifted him into a sitting position.

"Come on," James urged. "Let's get you two set up for the night so your mother and I can get some sleep, too, okay?"

"A- a- all right," Blaine yawned.

Lyra smiled sweetly at James as the boys climbed to their feet, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek once more. "I love you," she said simply. "More than I ever have before."

She was proud of him, after all of his struggles with Blaine, his setbacks and the fear he'd let clog him for so long, he was finally being the man Lyra had been telling him he was all along.

"I'll be in soon," he replied, moving to pull the cushions off the sofa so that they could pull the bed out. "And thank you," he added quietly. "I– we'd never be where we are now without you."

His eyes drifted towards Blaine, and he knew she understood what he meant. She always understood him better than he understood himself. It was one of the main reasons he'd fallen so hard and so fast decades ago; it was the same reason he kept falling for her over and over, randomly when he first woke up or over the slightly, seemingly meaningless things.

James hoped Blaine had finally found that with this boy – this man by his side, laughing as Blaine nearly slipped as they yanked the folded bed out of the sofa's belly. As much as he'd indirectly tried to prevent it, Blaine finally seemed to have found what James had always wanted for him and now he was happy to see it.


	9. Day 10 and 11

A/N: Another update! We're approaching the end! This one's Day 10 and 11, and there's only 16 for the full Olympic Games. Several of those are going to be skimmed, too, since they spent the majority of the day in training.

So there's more with Blaine's family in this one, Cooper and Burt meeting, and some media awareness that's occurring now since Kurt and Blaine kissed in the open during Kurt's last competition.

Enjoy the fun, and with any luck Days 12, 13 and probably 14, will be in the next chapter and up soon!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 8

Snuffling snores roused Blaine the next morning. He stayed still and quiet for several minutes, feeling the weight of Kurt heavy on his chest as he breathed in deeply. A sharp little whistling snore resounded in his ear and Kurt smacked his lips in his sleep, mumbling fainting and curling over Blaine more tightly. Blaine smiled faintly as Kurt's fingers dug into his side, attempting to hold him closer despite the fact that Kurt was already draped across his chest.

With a yawn, Blaine blinked his eyes open slowly, staring up at the dim ceiling and the stream of light from the kitchen. He had no idea what time it was, only that neither of their phone alarms had gone off yet and that someone was obviously awake and starting breakfast. Kurt murmured vaguely against his ear once more, lips smacking again as he shifted and nudged Blaine's chin up so that he could bury his face against Blaine's neck.

It made Blaine laugh as Kurt nuzzled against him, and the vibrations along his throat must had been quite upset to Kurt, because he woke with a snorting huff, looking disoriented and half-dead.

"W'a's so 'unny?" Kurt demanded sleepily, his head starting to droop back towards Blaine's neck.

"You," Blaine teased, smiling softly as Kurt's head sagged back down and burrowed against his neck.

A few mumbled words were hummed against Blaine's neck and he laughed quietly again, shifting the arm curled around Kurt's back until he could poke him in the side. Kurt squirmed in protest and groaned faintly, pulling his face out of the curve of Blaine's neck and to the side. His nose brushed against Blaine's throat a few times as he breathed deeply.

"I wish we could stay like this all day," Kurt whispered, his hand sliding from Blaine's side to his chest, rubbing over the warm skin gently. "This is the best."

"It is," Blaine agreed as a few voices floated out from the kitchen. The clatter of a few pots on the stove followed as his mother's voice reached his ears.

"–did you see them in there, Cooper? They're so precious together."

Silent followed for a few seconds, and Blaine assumed his brother was either nodding or shaking his head.

"Bet they fuck like animals," Cooper said.

"_Cooper!_"

A dull _thwump_ followed his mother's exclamation, and Cooper's laughter echoed from the little suite.

"He's right," Kurt decided, fingers walking slowly up Blaine's chest and neck, along the underside of his chin and finally coming to rest on his lips. "We _do_ fucklike rabbits."

Blaine snorted, eyes crinkling up as he turned his head towards Kurt. "I hope that's not a complaint," he said quietly as Kurt tilted his head in and snagged a slow, lazy kiss from his lips.

"Mmm, absolutely not," Kurt smiled, pulling back enough to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine swallowed thickly at the sight, Kurt's eyes shining brightly as they met his and his smile easy and sure. This was it for him, wasn't it? There wasn't going to be anyone else for him after this. Just Kurt and his heart joined together in a way that ached and burned pleasantly in his chest. It was the most sensational and odd feeling he'd ever encountered, but somehow he knew Kurt was the only person he would ever find it with.

"So," Kurt began, eyes flickering over Blaine's head towards the kitchen before settling back on his face, "about that voicemail you left me yesterday... "

Blaine grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry, Cooper's a really ass sometimes and– "

"I love you, too," Kurt cut in, his words steady and sure. The admission made Blaine falter, because miraculously he'd forgotten all about what he'd said over the phone last night in light of Kurt meeting his family.

"Y- you do?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, looking nervous. "I really, really do."

Instead of replying Blaine pressed back in, capturing Kurt's lips swiftly and kissing him a little roughly. The hand that had drifted up Blaine's neck earlier cupped his jaw as they continued to kiss, growing slower and a softer as Kurt's hand directed his movements.

"God, I'm so glad I found you," Blaine murmured between kisses, brushing his nose against Kurt's as he rolled onto his side and into Kurt's arms.

"I'm glad you fell into me," Kurt agreed.

"Fell _for_ you, more like," Blaine corrected as Kurt shifted forward and brought their chests together as their legs curled around the others.

"That, too."

Kurt smiled against his lips this time, breathing slowly and deeply as their lips parted and moved together once more. Blaine was just getting tempted to roll Kurt over onto his back when the patter of little feet came scurrying towards them and then the mattress dipped and creaked as Liam vaulted onto it. His nephew's hands smacked down on his side and he suddenly found himself with a toddler draped over him, mused up hair flopping down into his eyes.

"Uncle B, it's breakfast time!" he exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly, his little stuffed dinosaur tucked under one arm. "Uncle Kurt, will you eat the bacon with me? _Please?_"

Blaine yawned and snatched Liam up as he rolled back onto his back, hoisting the small boy up over him and making noises like an airplane.

"Of course we will!" he agreed, bouncing Liam in his hands causing the boy to squeal in delight and then shriek as Blaine began tickling him.

"N- no! Stop! U- u- uncle B, no!"

"That's what you get for interrupting kisses," Blaine hollered, his fingers pausing as he tossed Liam up above him then caught him and set him down on his chest. "Get moving, little butt, or we'll get in there and steal all the bacon before you have a chance to get any."

With a horrified gasp, Liam rolled off the bed and raced into the kitchen, shouting for the first slice of bacon so that "Uncle Thief" wouldn't take all of it.

"He's adorable," Kurt mentioned, curling against Blaine's side again as they listened to Liam's loud exclamations from the kitchen and the murmur of Lyra's replies.

"Well he is my favorite nephew ever," Blaine told him, burrowing his nose against Kurt's soft locks of hair and inhaling deeply. "Mmm, you smell delicious."

"I smell like sleep and the pool," Kurt argued, his left hand gently massaging Blaine's neck. "And let's not even get started on our morning breath."

"Mmm, just ignore that. Focus on the smell of bacon," Blaine encouraged him, smiling against Kurt's hair and planting a soft kiss there.

"Blaine-o-saurus Boxer!" Cooper chirped brightly, and suddenly their sweet moment was interrupted by Cooper leaping across the room and flopping down on their legs.

"_Ouch!_" Blaine yelped as a sharp elbow smacked down against his knee cap.

Kurt squealed in his arms and yanked his legs up to his chest as Cooper started to roll over Blaine's calves.

"Blaineeeeeey! It's breakfast time and then we're kicking you out so you can win a gold medal, okay?" cooper exclaimed as one of the bedroom doors opened across the room. "Okay, let's go fatten you up!"

Cooper hopped up and before Blaine could move Cooper bent down and scooped him up bridal-style. Protesting loudly as Kurt's laughter faded behind them, Blaine squirmed and wriggled until Cooper finally plopped him down at a chair in the little dining alcove.

"You suck," Blaine complained miserably as Kurt wandered in behind his brother, shaking his head and smiling at their antics.

"No, little brother, _you_ suck," Cooper grinned, ruffling Blaine's curls and glancing at Kurt. "He's pretty damn good at sucking, isn't he?"

Horrified, Blaine opened his mouth to object but Kurt beat him to it.

"Oh, yeah, he's fantastic at that," Kurt answered, giving Blaine a sly smile. "He's great at a lot of similar things."

"_Kurt!_ Don't give him ammo– "

Kurt leaned down and pulled him in for a searing kiss, effectively ending his arguments and making Cooper whoop happily. Blaine sighed as Cooper disappeared towards the kitchen, and glared at where his brother had been.

"He's such a pain," Blaine grumbled.

"I think he's sweet," Kurt countered, sitting down beside Blaine and caressing Blaine's jaw. "A little misguided, but sweet. I wish I had a brother like him."

"You say that now," Blaine quipped as Kurt scratched lightly along his jaw and made him groan. "You'll change your mind once his charm wears off– _oh_, right there."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cooper hollered as he appeared with a platter of eggs, bacon, and toast. "None of that in the kitchen! Besides, I already checked the apartment to make sure no lube was present, so no. No booty for you two until you're back and cozy in your rooms."

"Can't," Blaine replied as his mother, father, and Liam came into the room with more plates and cups. "I've got training for most of the night and Kurt's got qualifying for... it's the three meter spring, right?"

Beside him Kurt nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'm gonna have to eat and run, actually," Kurt admitted guiltily. "I've got to meet up with the team at ten before everything gets started."

"So I know there's a few events for that," James yawned, settling down across from them. "Do each of you do all or just a select few for their best?"

"We're all decent at all four of them, but I do the single competitions for three and ten meter, and this time I did the three meter synchronized. We didn't do so well on that one, but China's dominated diving for years."

"Too true," James agreed, hoisting Liam into his little booster seat and helping Amanda strap him down. "They're one of the biggest and best these days. But you're good, right? I'd rather have a Brit win if an American won't."

"Yes, sir," Kurt answered and Blaine grinned at how nervous he sounded and the way he sat up straighter.

"He's the best," Blaine said, capturing his boyfriend's hand where it was resting on the table. "He'll beat everyone."

"Except you in the ring," Kurt reminded him.

Cooper began making retching noises across the table as Kurt swooped in for a sweet kiss. But it didn't deter Blaine from wrapping his other hand around the back of Kurt's neck and drawing him back in as he pulled away. Nobody at the table said anything negative for the first time in his life, and he was thrilled. His father truly was coming around to the idea, had accepted him for who he was and even seemed to _like_ Kurt. Introducing Kurt to his family had been the best idea he'd had in a long time and he hoped now that this was done they would find some way to make sure they kept their relationship going once this week ended.

* * *

Blaine ended up spending the following night at his family's hotel suite again. By the time his training session had ended for the day, Kurt and his fellow divers were already turning in for an early night after a long day of qualifying and then a late practice session to end the day. A little disappointed, but understanding that Kurt needed all of the rest he could get, Blaine had stayed long enough for a goodnight kiss and to tuck Kurt in and watch him fall asleep.

After that he'd headed over to the hotel and raided the leftover spaghetti in the suite's refrigerator. Cooper had been obnoxious ass most of the evening, asking invasive questions about dick sizes and his sex life that Blaine had promptly ignored. Tomorrow was a huge day for both himself and Kurt. He had his quarter final match that evening and Kurt's second competition, which he'd breezed into early in the day, was set to start at noon.

They ended up falling asleep together on the couch, then getting woken up early the following morning by an overexcited Liam, who demanded food. Blaine yawned and burrowed deeper into the blanket someone had draped over him while he'd been asleep and listened to the disgruntled grumbles of Cooper as he headed into the kitchen with Liam bouncing along at his side.

"All right, all right, stop your squealing, boy!"

Blaine turned his grin into his pillow as Liam still continued to whine for food. He dozed after that, occasionally waking to the sound of laughter and his nephew's shrieks of protest until a hand brushed softly over his face.

The noises from the kitchen had stopped and he could hear the clink of silverware against plates from the dining alcove.

"Time to get up, sweetheart," his mother's gently voice encouraged. "You don't want to be late for Kurt's competition."

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured sleepily, tilting his face into her touch as she coaxed him awake.

"Yeah, he's going to be so excited to see you cheering for him."

Blaine blinked his eyes open slowly and was greeted with a warm, caring smile and another brush over his cheeks and then up, sweeping his curls back off his forehead.

She sighed, her eyes twinkling brightly. "You're so in love already," she gushed, looking delighted but slightly sad. "Gosh, I never thought I'd see the day... "

"Still surreal to me," Blaine murmured, letting her bend to kiss his cheek. "It just happened so fast. We didn't even realize what we were feeling at first. He's... neither of us have ever been in love, Mama."

"It's a wonderful feeling," she assured him, her fingers playing with a stray curl that refused to obey her. "Once you find it it's not something you'll ever want to let go off."

"I don't," Blaine agreed softly. "Not ever. I just," he paused, the muffled thoughts in his mind beginning to creep up on him. "How is any of this going to work after the week ends? He lives in London and I'm 3000 miles away– "

"If you two want it to work, then it will," his mother decided. "You both managed to make it to the Olympics, right? How many other athletes have had the courage and drive to get this far? If you can both accomplish that then I think you'll keep yourselves together somehow."

"I hope so," Blaine said, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "It's so weird to think of my life without him now." He laughed in disbelief at the idea of returning to his little apartment with Puck and realizing how meaningless everything there now was compared to the man he'd found. "Ten days," he added. "I've been struggling and alone for twenty four years and in ten days he's erased all of that. Like somehow all of that loneliness doesn't matter anymore. Or maybe it does," he said thoughtfully. "Having him now, and these moments is so much better when I knowing what I'm leaving behind."

"Are you two done with your sappy little romantic talk?" Cooper piped up from behind the couch. "It's almost ten so if we're going to see that hot ass– "

"His name is _Kurt_," Blaine growled, glaring up as Cooper leaned over him with a mischievous grin. "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"We're going to see Uncle Kur swim in his undies!" Liam's little voice hollered through the couch. A thump resounded against the back of the couch and then a pair of small feet padded away, slapping loudly as he raced off.

"It's a Speedo," Blaine shouted after his nephew, but Cooper was grinning widely at him. "You are the _worst_ father," he snapped at his brother. "If he turns out half sane I'll be surprised."

"That's what Amanda is for, squirt," Cooper replied. "And I bet he _does_ wear that Speedo like underwear, huh?"

The dark red blush spreading across Blaine's face was apparently answer enough.

"Oh my god, he _does!_" Cooper cackled loudly and ducked on instinct when their mother reached up to swat him across the head.

"Go get your son dressed!" she ordered, trying to look stern despite the smile slowly creeping across her face. "I want you two out of here so Amanda can have some peace and quiet for a few hours. Poor thing was up half the night because of _your_ child kicking her."

"Hey," Cooper said defensively, shooting them an unconvincing pout as he snagged Liam up as he attempted to dash by. "This one was _her _idea I'll have you know."

"He also has _your_ warped genes," Blaine reminded him.

"_Her!_ We're having a little girl this time!" Cooper insisted petulantly.

He stalked off with Liam over his shoulder and disappeared into the bedroom on the left. Blaine shook his head in resignation, sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

"How disappointed do you think he'd going to be when he gets a Lucas and not a Charlotte?" Blaine asked his mother as she twisted and reached for something on the table beside them. A warm cup of coffee was set in his hands as she brushed another stray curl off his forehead and kissed his temple.

"I'll probably find him crying while reading Charlotte's Web for the hundred time," she answered with a fond smile. "He'll love the baby either way. Might be a little more persistent about having another sooner though."

Blaine nodded. Neither of them were getting any younger, it was true. Cooper had just turned thirty-five in June and Amanda was thirty-three in December. Part of him hoped the doctor had been wrong, solely for the sake of Amanda not having to struggle through a third pregnancy so they could have a little girl.

"Maybe Lucas will want to be a princess," Blaine suggested as he sipped at his coffee. "I don't think Cooper cares about anatomy more than having a kid who likes pretty things and will want to be dressed up."

His mother pecked his cheek thoughtfully. "He used to try to do that with you when you were first born," she told him. "It was the only times I can recall you screaming and crying like you were being murdered."

"Bet Dad scolded the hell outta him for that," Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh, he did," she agreed, laughing at the memory. "He thought Cooper had put you up to marrying your action figures to each other, too."

Blaine grinned ruefully and shook his head. "No, that was all me." He sighed at the wave of memories. His father's disbelief and the lecture that had followed from his innocent fun. "He never liked when I did that."

"He loves you, sweetheart. Back then he was just," she breathed deeply and shook her head, "scared. I think that's part of why he came down so hard on Cooper when he dolled you up as a baby, despite how much of a fit you threw. He just wanted you to be his little boy, and back then he didn't get that you were no matter who you were."

"I still can't believe he likes Kurt," he whispered, ducking his head. It was almost overwhelming compared to how his father had reacted to his first boyfriend years ago, even more so when Blaine remembered those little moments as a child. "Part of me always thought that– I thought he'd cut me out forever."

"I'd have cut him out forever," his mother said sternly, reaching up and cupping Blaine's face. "There was a time when I almost did, but... I knew the man he could be, and why he said and did what he did, even if it hurt to watch and hear. I'm just sorry I never bit into him sooner about it. I thought he'd realize it on his own with you fighting so hard to be yourself, but then that _dance_ happened and– "

Blaine swallowed thickly at the mention, one hand automatically rubbing over the faint, nearly vanished scar along his ribs. He slid and arm around her waist and shushed her.

"He got it in the end, and that was just... it happens and I'm better –stronger – because of it, okay?"

"I hate that you had to go through it at all," she admitted, shaking her head and wiping a single tear from her cheek. "The world is such an unwelcoming place sometimes."

"Let's go!" Liam bellowed, pelting into the room and trying to fling himself over the back of the couch. He ended up clutching the top and holding himself there for as long as he could, a radiant grin on his face. "I wanna see Uncle Kur!"

"I wanna see his hot bod!" Cooper amended, charging out of the bedroom and scooping Liam up again. "Get dressed, squirt!"

Blaine groaned in dismay as he watched them hype each other up even more and trudged to his feet and then into the bathroom to change into the extra clothes he'd brought with him the night before.

* * *

The Aquatic Center was twice as packed as it had been during Kurt's last competition. Blaine was rather surprised by the crowd, but figured there must not have been a lot of other popular events taking place until later in the day. Cooper and Liam had stopped by the concessions stand in the entrance hall, but Blaine had hurried inside, hoping to see Kurt before the semi-finals got underway.

Finding Kurt ended up being easier than Blaine had thought. Burt was standing along the front wall that separated the audience from the pool deck, talking and smiling with his son, who was replacing the old cap on his head with a brand new London 2012 Diving one.

Blaine hurried over, glancing back to make sure Cooper and Liam weren't around. He knew they'd all meet before the competition was over, but he really wanted a chance to warn Burt first.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt called in greeting, laughing as Kurt adjusted his new cap again. "Figured you'd have training today."

"No, quarter finals tonight and it's just one of those boxing rituals," Blaine said, leaning over the little barrier and giving Kurt a quick kiss. "Hi," he gushed, unable to stop the enormous grin from spreading slowly across his face as Kurt leaned in eagerly.

"Hey, yourself," Kurt murmured, smiling against his lips and kissing him more firmly. "I missed you last night."

"You were out in five minutes," Blaine countered teasingly.

"Only because I had you spooning up behind me," Kurt said, batting his eyelashes playfully. He reached up and adjusted his cap and goggles. "Ugh, I'm so nervous. And cold." He glanced over at the set of hot tubs where the other divers were grouped. "I'm going to go warm up, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, get going," Burt agreed, giving his shoulder a quick pat and a wish of luck.

Kurt turned to Blaine then and smiling hopefully. "Good luck kiss?"

"Absolutely."

He leaned back in, a smile still stretched across his face as Kurt pressed his lips to him once more. Blaine swiped his tongue out, brushing Kurt's bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open. With an eager hum Kurt relaxed his jaw and pressed his body in as close as he could with the barrier dividing him.

"Aw, look at you gettin' it!"

Blaine groaned and pulled his tongue back into his mouth, his eyes still shut as Cooper's hand slapped down on his shoulder. Liam tangled himself around Blaine's calf.

"Uncle B, don't do that! Kisses are icky!"

"Are not," Kurt returned, kissing Blaine softly once more and leaning down over the barrier to grin at the small boy.

Blaine sighed and glared at his brother before scooping Liam up into his arms.

"Are, too!" Liam argued, his lower lip jutting out petulantly.

"Are not," Blaine said, giving Kurt a significant look. "Don't make us kiss you."

"Wh– no!"

Before Liam could squirm down out of his arms Blaine and Kurt both leaned in quickly and pecked the boy on each of his plump little cheeks.

"Ew, Daddy people are kissing me! Make it stop! I'm gonna get derpes!"

Blaine snorted, leaning his head against Liam's cheek as he started laughing at the mispronounced word.

"Derpes, huh?" Burt asked, chuckling slightly. "You think you get that from kisses?"

"Uh huh! It gives you horse hooves!" Liam squealed in horror, holding his hands out and staring fixedly at them. "I just want my people hands!"

Unable to control his chuckles anymore, Blaine burst out laughing, dropping his forehead onto his nephew's shoulder and leaning into the barrier and Kurt's chest.

"What's so funny?" Liam pouted, crossing his arms and glaring around at all of them.

Cooper shook his head as the other three continued to laugh and tugged his son from his brother's arms. "I'll just take that back," he declared. "Seems I've got some teaching to do still."

"But I don't– why are they _laughing–_ "

"Shh, come on, champ."

"But– "

Cooper hoisted Liam up onto his shoulders and headed up to a row of empty seats. Blaine slowly gained control of his laughter and found Kurt still giggling and Burt shaking his head ruefully.

"Your family's here for the games?" Burt asked as Kurt started to unzip his long coat and slid his flip-flops off.

"Yeah, the whole pack of them," Blaine sighed, watching his brother settle down in a seat and situate Liam. "Older brother," Blaine added, nodding up to him. "Cooper, and my nephew, Liam."

"He's a cute kid," Burt acknowledged and then winced as a shrill whistle echoed down from Cooper as Kurt set his jacket aside. "Your brother, though... "

"He's a pervert and a jackass," Blaine remarked, making a move to turn and flick Cooper off when the movement of Kurt adjusting his Speedo caught his attention.

"Most brothers are," Burt laughed. He turned to Kurt and squeezed his shoulder. "Good luck! We'll be up there cheering!"

"Thanks!"

A fleeting kiss was planted on each of their cheeks and then Kurt was hurrying off. Blaine did his best not to stare after him, but the sight of his ass barely contained by the flimsy little Speedo was too tempting.

"Come on, heart eyes," Burt interrupted, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders and steering him up to Cooper and Liam. "If I wasn't already entirely aware of what you two have gotten up to I'd make a handful of vague threats about being a gentlemen, but... "

Blaine twitched nervously at Burt's side and focused on moving one foot and then the next up the stairs. Here it came, the words he'd expected a few nights ago.

"Well, Kurt's a grown man, and... I see how you look at him now," Burt continued honestly. "If it was different when you two first hooked up, I don't know, but I see how much you two mean to each other now, so... take good care of him."

"I will," Blaine promised, heart leaping in surprise. "I don't ever want to hurt him."

Burt smiled as they turned down Cooper's row and shuffled towards him. "I'm glad you two found each other. It's about damn time he fell in love. I was seriously considering getting him a blind date for Christmas if he didn't have someone soon."

"Well he's definitely got to be blind to date this hobbit," Cooper remarked, poking his tongue out at Blaine.

"And Amanda was no doubt drugged when she agreed to marry _you_," Blaine retorted, settling down in the chair beside his brother.

"It's not my fault she decided to get sick when I was planning on proposing," Cooper grumbled. He glanced at Liam. "Make sure your mother knows that's her fault, okay, buddy?"

"No, I like her better."

Cooper frowned and Blaine laughed. "Smart boy."

"Takes after his mother and you by the sounds of it," Burt added, reclining back in his chair at Blaine's side. He glanced behind Blaine's head over to Cooper. "Kurt's dad. Watch what you say about my boy, all right?"

Cooper's grin remained in place, both teasing and amused, but some of the seriousness in Burt's tone obviously got though to him. He cleared his throat and glanced out towards the pool where the divers were all seated in the hot tubs and the announcers were getting ready at their booth.

"Yes, sir," Cooper said meekly, his grin slipping.

Instead Blaine grinned and glanced at Burt who winked. His shoulder was squeezed affectionately and Blaine realized he was only teasing Cooper for Blaine's sake, just to get back at him.

The announcers for the competition came over the sound system then and the four of them fell silent. For the next hour they watched the competition, learning a lot about technique and how to judge a good dive from a bad one from Burt. After almost two decades of watching his son in diving competitions Burt had gained a large collection of knowledge of the sport, and Blaine was incredibly grateful for him imparting it.

Burt hissed as Kurt entered the water after his fourth dive. "Too much splash on that," Burt informed them. "His first three were much better. 3 meter isn't his strongest, though."

"He's doing the single ten, right?" Blaine asked curiously. "I think he said he was."

Burt nodded as Cooper catcalls Kurt walking past the stands towards the hot tubs.

"Ten's his best," Burt answered. "He's easily in the finals for this one, though, no question there."

Blaine didn't doubt Burt's assessment, and sure enough when the semi-final round ended, Kurt was in the top five and headed into the finals, along with three other Chinese divers. He'd been the only British diver to make it past the qualifying round, but down below them, Blaine could see the familiar group cheering themselves hoarse at Kurt's success.

Instead of lingering inside during the break between competitions, Burt, Blaine, Cooper, and Liam headed out to the street and towards a little restaurant tucked away around the corner for a late lunch.

For the most part it took both Cooper and Blaine to keep Liam seated and focused on the plate of chicken tenders set in front of him. The boy was overexcited and demanded to know why his "Uncle Kur" wasn't joining them. Burt seemed quite smitten with him, and Blaine secretly hoped (and then berated himself) that someday Burt would be his Great Uncle. He knew it was a foolish thought to have so early in their relationship, but for some reason he couldn't place he was positive that Kurt was it for him. Regardless of distance or limited time they were where the one night stands and flings ended. This was when the next huge part of his life began and he hoped more than anything that Kurt felt that, too.

After a long lunch they headed back to the arena for Kurt's finals, scrambling up to their usual seats while the crowd slowly claimed their own spots around them. Even more people had showed up, along with a number of camera crews Blaine hadn't seen at the previous competitions or earlier in the day. It might have just been his imagination as he watched them interview various divers, but he swore they kept turning the camera up towards himself and then over to Kurt, stretching himself out and then taking a few practice dives before settling into the hot tub.

"I think they're watching us," Burt grunted, scowling down the stands at the little camera group. "Don't know why either."

Cooper sputter in disbelief and swung around from talking Liam into his own chair. "Don't– you don't– how can you _not_ know?"

"Know _what_?" Blaine demanded, glancing around and realizing that the camera crew weren't the only ones glancing in his direction. Was it just his imagination or were a lot of the British and American fans seated in the stands shooting him glances and then whispering to their friends.

"Well," Cooper said slyly, "you and Kurt have sort of become a... thing."

"What the hell does that mean?" Blaine snapped, pausing to smile kindly at a trio of older women waving at him fondly.

"You two are the romance of the 2012 Olympics, moron," Cooper said, smacking Blaine on the forehead. "It's been a big part of the televised coverage here," he added. "I was watching it most of yesterday while you were at training. They're all talking about that kiss you guys had and how cute you two are and since you both had competitions today they brought it back out."

Blaine's jaw swung down above his shoes for several minutes as he tried to process this. It couldn't be true. The very idea was preposterous. Certainly someone would have mentioned it to him by now if it was, but... he didn't watch television much, and definitely not the Olympics since the point of him watching would be to take his mind off of the games for a bit. Kurt didn't watch it either, and if the stunned look on Burt's face was any indication he opted out as well.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaine deadpanned.

"It's true," Cooper said with a shrug. "They mentioned it on the television at home right before we left. Something about a 'romance for the ages' and 'secret lovers'. The usual taglines, yanno?"

Blaine groaned in dismay and sunk down into his chair as another gaggle of women, this time much younger and obviously American, skittered past their spot in the stands, giggling and blushing.

"But they weren't here earlier," Blaine began, trying to find a way to vehemently deny what his brother had just told him. "If that was true then– "

"Bigger crowd than usual," Burt interjected, looking around thoughtfully. "Much bigger than earlier. My guess is the media let out that you were here to see the semi-finals and so they figured you'd stick around for the finals if Kurt got through."

"But– this is ridiculous," Blaine huffed, wincing as the same group of girls went past again. "We're just– since when do they like gay men anyway?"

Cooper shrugged once more and ruffled Blaine's hair. "I think it's about time they gave it a spotlight, don't you? You two are sickeningly adorable after all. What better couple to show the idiots how stupid they are?"

"I just– "Blaine sighed miserably and let his head fall back against his seatback. "We're still figuring all of this out on our own. It's all happened so fast."

"That's a huge part of the hype for them," Cooper explained. "The mystery of when you met, the scandal, the heartache and drama of having only a few weeks together before it's all supposedly going to be torn away. For them it's a great story to pull more interest in the Olympics, and I mean, seriously. It's not like with those other fling-y couples that get together for the games and then make a clean break. Just one look at you two together and it's so obvious you're head over heels in love."

Blaine pouted as the announcers began to list of the finalist for the competition, thinking about what all of this could mean for their careers, their personal lives, and their futures. If he lost now his country would blame him for losing focus because he'd been smitten over some guy. The same could easily be said with Kurt.

"Is it really that obvious?" Blaine mumbled, turning his big eyes up to his brother's face.

"Oh, yeah," Cooper said immediately. He turned and smiled kindly at him for the first time in days. "It's a great look for you. Both of you," he added. "Just ignore them and focus on what's in here." He thumped his fist over Blaine's chest. "That's what's most important, all right?"

There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Cooper was right. For once in his life, Cooper was talking sense and seemed both concerned and understanding. It took Blaine back to when he'd teased Cooper, the notorious king of weeklong flings, about getting engaged. Blaine had been certain there'd been a scandalous, hidden pregnancy involved, but three years had passed and still no sign of a baby. It had unnerved him to think that Cooper had fallen in love, because back then it had felt so unobtainable to Blaine, some buried treasure lost far out at sea, never in his sights and not even know of anymore. But now here he was, with a boyfriend for the first time since high school and the prospect of something infinitely more worthwhile than his Olympic career ever would be.

"He's more important than anything else I'll ever experience," Blaine admitted quietly as Kurt stepped up to take his first dive.

Burt and Cooper both patted him on his shoulders.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Burt whispered as Kurt twisted and flipped, finally slipping down into the pool with the smallest splash.

* * *

When the last diver cleared the pool, Blaine waited impatiently for his final score to be announced. Kurt was currently sitting comfortably in third place, but if this last diver did reasonably well, and according to Burt he had, then Kurt would lose his spot and his second chance at a medal. Even Liam was paying attention now, and in the back of his mind Blaine was entirely too aware of the cameras aimed his direction.

"Did he win?" Liam demanded, hopping out of his seat and tugging violently on Blaine's sleeve. "Did he? Did he? Did he?"

"We'll see in a few seconds," Burt told him, scooping Liam up and setting him down on his shoulders. He pointed towards the huge electronic scoreboard at the far end of the center. "Keep an eye on that, bud. Kurt's in third and if that guy gets higher than a 91 then Kurt loses the bronze."

"But bronze is so pretty," Liam said. "It's pretty like Kurt so he has to win it."

Blaine nodded, eyes fixated on the scoreboard, waiting. Within a few seconds the board flashed with an update and a roar echoed up to them from the British diving team.

"He got the bronze!" Cooper bellowed, hopping to his feet.

Blaine leapt up as well, and was slammed by Cooper, who lifted him off his feet in his excitement.

Down below, the British diving team hopped the barrier and rushed Kurt, toppling the whole group over into the pool, amongst shouts and cheers. Burt stood up beside him, cupping his mouth and bellowing for the whole center to hear, "That's my boy!"

Blaine grinned at the elation on Burt's face, the pride and overwhelming love, as Cooper finally set him down and pushed him towards the stairs at the end of the row.

"Let's go see him!"

"But– "

"Come on," Burt agreed over the loud applause and cheers around them. "Let's get that ridiculous paparazzi the picture they're dying to have of you two."

"But, I– Kurt has no idea that they're– "

But as Burt tugged him out into the aisle, Blaine caught sight of Kurt hoisting himself out of the pool and being flooded by the same group of camera men. There was a microphone in his face, much like what Blaine was use to after his matches, and he quickened his pace, desperate to get down to Kurt before they caught him off guard.

Cooper and Burt followed, Liam still hoisted up on Burt's shoulders and yelling along with the crowd. Blaine cleared the stairs and reached the wall, several cameras, both from men below and the audience going off in his face. Kurt was already scooping his towel up and drying himself off as the men continued to question him, mostly about his competitions from what Blaine could hear over the noise.

"– this a chance for gold on the 7th," Kurt was saying, draping his towel around his shoulders and glancing towards the audience. He caught sight of Blaine and a wide grin broke out across his face. "If you'll excuse me, guys, I've got a few people here to congratulate me– "

"Including your new lover, the American boxer? Blaine Anderson?"

As Kurt turned away to head towards them, his smile faltered and he froze, glancing over his shoulder as the four men followed with their cameras and microphones.

"You two are a hit!" another of the men added. "Star-crossed lovers of the Olympics! What do your coaches and team-mates think of it? Were you secretly dating all along or did you just meet up during the games for some fun?"

Blaine held his breath as Kurt continued towards him, his face working furiously to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. As he stopped in front of Blaine, Burt and Cooper finally stepped up beside him.

"Man, way to run off on us," Cooper complained.

"I– "

Kurt cleared his throat as the camera men stopped around him. "We met last week and we are _not_ just a fling," he said, head held high. "Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend, and anyone with _eyes_ can see how in love we already are. Does that answer your questions?"

"What do you say to that, Blaine?" one of the men persisted, waving his microphone towards Blaine as the cameras swung around. "Are you really in love?"

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand and gripped it tightly as he raised it to his lips and peppered Kurt's knuckles with a few kisses. Kurt smiled bashfully at him and raised himself up on his tip toes to peck Blaine on the cheek.

"I'm going to go shower and change and get that lot out of the pool, okay?" he said, ignoring the camera crew. "I'll see you at your match. Half past eight, right?"

"Yup," Blaine agreed, grinning slightly as he leaned over the barrier and cupped Kurt's face with his empty hand. He pulled Kurt's head back towards his and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I'm so proud of you. You were terrific."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I'll see you in a few hours. Go get ready and focused."

"Maybe if he's got an eraser for his memory," Cooper quipped, eyeing the camera crew warily. "It's gonna take a lot to forget how hot you look in that Speedo."

"Shut up," Blaine snapped, smacking Cooper's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Bye!" Kurt called, waving as he headed back to the edge of the pool. The camera men turned their cameras off and shuffled together, whispering excitedly.

"Man, what a load of jackasses," Cooper snarled, lifting Liam of Burt's shoulders and cradling him in his arms.

"You two handled it well," Burt acknowledged. "Gave them a little more for their story, but didn't get nasty with them. That'll only make it worse."

"Yeah, I just wish I could have warned him beforehand," Blaine admitted.

"You were right there with him for it," Burt reminded him. "That support counts for something. Another few weeks and nobody is even going to care about you two anymore. Just be patient and nice about it for now."

Blaine accepted the advice and wisdom, knowing that Burt was right in the long run. Getting nasty or upset with the paparazzi could negatively impact both of their careers during the course of the week. It was best to just smile and be happy, despite the nuisance they already where.

"I'm going to head over to meet Wes and start getting ready," Blaine told them as they exited the Aquatic Center.

"All right, we'll see you there," Burt said, pulling him in for a brief hug.

Surprised Blaine accepted the embrace and then let himself be jabbed in the shoulder by his brother.

"Erase that beautiful ass from your mind for a few hours, okay?" Cooper told him. "He'll be waiting for you when you get out?"

"That's my son you're objectifying," Burt said loudly, winking at Blaine as Cooper shuffled away several feet, looking frightened.

"You really don't have to g– "

"Like I'm going to miss my son's boyfriend's quarter final in the Olympic," Burt laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Get going. We're gonna meet up with Kurt for dinner." He glanced over his shoulder towards Cooper. "I'll keep him on the edge of his seat for ya, sound good?"

Blaine grinned. "Sounds perfect. He's supposed to be meeting my parents and Amanda– Kurt met them, so he'll know them all, too."

"No worries," Burt said with a shrug, "I've met him fair share of girlfriend's parents since I was a teenager. Little different, but still. Get going before you're late!"

Blaine waved over at his brother and nephew and hurried away. He still had time to get to the arena and mentally prepare himself. All week he'd been studying his newest opponent's strengths, weaknesses, and watching old matches to see what tired him out the fastest. Wes and he had a strategy prepared and for the first time since the Olympics had started, he was nervous of the outcome. His family, Kurt, and Burt would be there cheering him on. There was nothing else in the world he needed right now, and regardless of whether he advanced tonight or fell flat on his face, he was happy.


	10. Day 12, 13, and 14

A/N: An update, an update! I spy an update! So we're getting to the end now, just two more updates after this, one chapter and an epilogue essentially. I'm hoping to get those finished and up before I start classes next week, but we'll see how that goes. Fingers crossed.

Enjoy!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 9

Blaine won his quarter final match. Afterwards he met up with his family and Kurt and Burt and the lot of them went back to the Anderson's hotel suite for a few hours of chatter and fun. It surprised Blaine that his family got long so easily with Kurt and Burt, even Cooper, who had initially been scared of the older man ended up joking around with him before they all left around eleven. Burt went back to his home, and Blaine and Kurt trudged back across town to Olympic Park, and more specifically to Blaine's room in the Village.

"I can't believe they clicked so well," Kurt mumbled sleepily, his head drooping until his chest was pressed against Blaine's shoulder. "I bet the media's having a field day again after seeing all of them there for your match."

Blaine grimaced at the thought and the reminder of the talk they'd all first had when they'd gotten back to the suite. Kurt had been a little surprised about it, but also relieved to realize that the group of paparazzi at his competition hadn't been for some crazy tabloid or something worse.

"Probably," Blaine agreed as they flashed their passes for the guard at the front desk and headed towards the elevator. "I just hope they aren't trying to trash us or anything," he added as they waited for the elevator doors to open. "I'll probably get a lot of crap back at home from some groups."

Kurt lifted his head enough to kiss his cheek as the lift chimed and the doors slid open. "Ignore them," Kurt insisted. "Whatever those loonies say doesn't matter. You're an incredible amazing, man and _I_ am definitely falling hopelessly in love with you."

Face warm as they shuffled into the elevator, Blaine smiled slightly and pulled Kurt in after him, leaning back against the side of the elevator and holding Kurt against his chest. He clicked the button for his floor and pressed his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that," Blaine whispered, sighing softly as the doors slid closed. "I never thought my first trip to the Olympics would give me you."

He felt Kurt smile against his neck then, arms winding around Blaine's waist and holding him closer. "Remember that first day when we were in this elevator?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine grinned, too. "We were so horny," he muttered, chuckling slightly. "Guess we still are, huh?"

"Mmm," Kurt murmured, sucking softly at Blaine's neck. "Happy and content more than anything. No reason to be horny when we get plenty from each other all the time, right?"

"That's true," Blaine acknowledged at the elevator stopped at the seventh floor. He yawned as Kurt tottered back and grabbed his hands, guiding him out of the elevator and down the hall at arm's length while walking backwards. "I'm just tired."

"And sore from the fight no doubt," Kurt said, tugging him along and down the side hallway to Blaine and Puck's room.

"A little, yeah," Blaine agreed, handing his lanyard over so Kurt could unlock the door and let them in. "He got my shoulder pretty good a few times."

The door was closed behind him and then Kurt was sliding his jacket off his shoulders and helping him undress.

"Shoulder massage and then bed?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said, kicking his shoes off and stepped out of his pants after Kurt pushed them down his hips.

Kurt stripped out of his clothes as well and climbed into Blaine's bed, motioning the other man over until Blaine settled down between his thighs and relaxed back against Kurt's chest. With a sigh, Blaine closed his eyes and let Kurt's nimble fingers start massage his left shoulder, wincing slightly when he began pressing at the sot that had been hit repeatedly.

"Looks like it might bruise," Kurt murmur, brushing it with his fingers. Blaine hummed in agreement, too tired and comfortable to both sitting up or opening his eyes.

A second later however, his eyes fluttered open as a pair of soft lips replaced the fingers on his shoulder. His face crinkled up as Kurt continued to suck over the tense skin, humming as he moved along Blaine's collarbone.

"Kurt, I'm _gross_," Blaine complained, wiggling slightly in his boyfriend's grasp. "And _exhausted_ and I know you are, too– "

"Okay, okay," Kurt shushed him with a quick kiss on the cheek and sunk down into the pillows with Blaine still pulled tightly against his chest. "What time do you have training tomorrow?"

"Five," Blaine grumbled, sinking back into Kurt's embrace and groaning in misery. He hated dawn wake up calls, especially the night after a match.

"Me, too," Kurt told him. "I get out at three. We could meet up for a late lunch or something."

"Yeah, all right," Blaine agreed. "My family's doing the city tour thing tomorrow so I'll come meet you. I get out at two."

Kurt gave him another sweet kiss on the cheek and relaxed behind him. After a few moments Blaine drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was rough for Blaine. Wes pushed him harder and faster than he had all week, running him through his warm-ups and then a dozen different drills before they switched to old tapes of his new opponent's prior matches. It was going to be a tough fight according to Wes, and as Blaine watched the other man on screen, lean but strong and quite a bit taller than Blaine, he couldn't help but agree.

After a quick meal they ran through some old, but familiar, maneuvers and skills that Wes believed would benefit him much more than anything else he'd been using so far this tournament. The element of surprise and experience was on his side for once. His opponent from Venezuela might have the advantage of height and strength, but he'd only been boxing for about seven years. Blaine had over a decade of experience, both from actual boxing training and the fights he'd been forced into when he'd been bullied as a child.

"We'll work on those for most of tomorrow afternoon," Wes decided, unstrapping his head guard and sliding the practice shields off his arms. "It's gonna be a tough match, but I think you're creative enough to get the upper hand. Just a matter of focusing."

"I will, don't worry," Blaine assured himself, undoing the Velcro on his left glove and tugging it off. He followed Wes towards the bench, watching Puck and his own trainer across the room. They were the only two male Americans left in the boxing competition. The third had been bumped last night.

A jug of water was tossed towards him and Blaine caught it reflexively, unclipped the lid, and took a swig.

"How's your dad been so far?" Wes asked curiously, picking up his own water bottle. "Has he met Kurt? They looked pretty friendly last night at your match."

"He's actually been really... cool about Kurt," Blaine admitted, pulling his sweat towel out of his bag and starting to wipe himself off. "I was surprised after I brought Frank home back in high school. Mama thinks he's finally realized that he can't protect me from myself or something. I dunno. They all seem to like Kurt, though."

Wes shrugged beside him. "There's nothing not to like about that guy. He's really just what you need in your life."

"Yeah, the media thinks so, too," Blaine grumbled, wiping his forehead and neck off.

Across the room Puck snorted and hopped back from his trainer for a breather. "Not like you don't think the same thing," he hollered. "I saw you two all snuggled up when I got in last night. If you weren't so happy together, it'd be sickening to watch."

Blaine flicked him off. "You're just upset because you haven't got to see us fuck yet!"

Puck grumbled in annoyance across the room and turned back to his trainer as Wes laughed.

"He's got a one track mind. No idea how he's made it this far," Wes said resignedly. "So, I'm just curious, but have you and Kurt talked about... well, where you two stand? Now and after all of this is done?"

"We're... I told him I'm in love with him," Blaine said softly and Puck gave a loud yelp as he completely lost his focus and got smacked in the head.

"You _what_? Are you insane?"

"No," Blaine said simply. "He's said it to be more than once now. We're officially together, though I don't know what we're going to do after this week is up. The subject hasn't really come up."

"You've been avoiding it," Wes supplied.

"We've been busy," Blaine corrected.

"With what? The room hasn't smelled like sex in almost three days!" Puck roared in disbelief. "Busy my ass."

Ignoring his friend, Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm sure it's going to come up either today or tomorrow," Blaine shrugged. "Either one of us or a parent. We can't avoid it forever."

"Ha! So you _are_ avoiding it," Wes caught, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine snapped, hitting him with his sweat towel as he scooped up his bag and headed out.

The journey back to the main Olympic arena was short and uninhibited. Blaine took his time, enjoying the surprisingly sunny weather after several overcast, dreary days, while he strolled along. He would still be early despite his leisurely pace, and he momentarily wished he'd lingered back at the gym with someone to distract him from his thoughts. Maybe there was a reason Kurt hadn't mentioned anything long-term yet. Just because they were sharing things, admitting to things they'd never felt before didn't mean Kurt was looking to keep their relationship long distance after this week. Blaine had seen how difficult and heart breaking long distance relationships could be from watching his friends, both in high school and in college, attempt them. He wasn't sure if he could handle that when he was still just getting to know Kurt, and London to California wasn't exactly a distance they could drive every other weekend. On top of that they both had unbelievably hectic schedules to maintain.

Blaine pushed open the main door to the Aquatic Center, flashing his badge at the security desk and then heading down the short hallway towards the pool deck. Once he was inside Blaine stopped, lingering in the doorway and watching the team swim their last few laps of the session. He'd arrived early once before, and had hung back and watched the group run through a final swim. Kurt was in the middle of the pool, swimming a leisurely pace, but still quite a bit ahead of everyone else. A lot of them must be tired, both from the long day and almost two weeks of constant competition.

As the last few hit the far side of the pool, the team's coach blew a whistle and dismissed them to the locker rooms. Kurt, however, continued to wade through the water, goggling and cap still in place.

"Hey, handsome," Blaine greeted, slowly making his way towards the pool's edge after the last of the diving team disappeared. "Looking hot."

"Cold," Kurt complained, swimming towards him. "I'm a diver. I spend more time in the hot tub than the pool."

"Aw, it can't be that bad," Blaine quipped, setting his bag down a few feet away and smiling over at Kurt as he draped his arms along the edge of the pool and watched Blaine. "Bet it'd feel great since I'm still cooling down from my work out."

"You could always join me," Kurt offered slyly, pulling his cap and goggles off and smirking.

"I'm definitely thinking about it," Blaine told him, sitting down by the edge of the pool cross-legged and leaning down. A huge smile and the scent of chlorine greeted him. "Good afternoon."

"Hello, yourself, stinky," Kurt murmured, stretching his neck up until their smiles met in a soft kiss. "So, join me? Wash a little of that stench off?"

"And into an Olympic swimming pool?" Blaine deadpanned, even as Kurt's arms reached for the hem of Blaine's tank top. "You just want to get me naked," Blaine complained as Kurt's hands worked his tank top up his stomach and chest.

A high, breathy laugh answered him, and he knew as his tank top was pulled over his head that that meant yes.

"Come on," Kurt urged, tossing the tank top over towards Blaine's bag and starting to work his shoes and socks off. "I'll show you have to do a dive," he added. "And let you sit with me in the hot tub after... "

"Oh, well, with an offer like that how could I possibly say no?" Blaine laughed, rubbing his stomach as he stood up and escaped Kurt's demanding fingers. "You haven't got an extra Speedo by any chance?"

"Nope," Kurt grinned, sending up a wave of water as he kicked back from the wall. "I _really_ hope you decided to go commando today."

"You _would_ hope that," Blaine remarked, digging a second pair of boxing shorts out of his bag. He kicked his pants and boxers off quickly and shimmied into them while Kurt catcalled and whistled. "You're gonna pay for that slap!"

"Wh– _no_!"

Kurt's screech was cut off as Blaine cannon balled into the pool, sending a huge wave off water towards his boyfriend. When he surfaced, feeling refreshed from the cool water he found himself suddenly dunked back under the surface while someone laughed behind him.

Under the water Blaine blinked his eyes open carefully, squinting around until he caught a glimpse of his distorted boyfriend's legs a few feet away. He swam towards him quickly, surfacing at the last second and throwing himself against Kurt, who shouted with laughter as they struggled against each other playfully. Fingers wiggling expertly, Blaine tugged Kurt back against his chest and began tickling him while high screeching laughs started up as Kurt kicked and fought to free himself.

"You won't escape," Blaine warned as his fingers continued to work over Kurt's ribs, his right arm tight and pinning Kurt's arms down against his chest. "I can hold Cooper down, so I can definitely hold you, baby."

A choked, surprised laugh followed the little nickname and Kurt, still laughing and squirming, tried desperately to twist around in his arms.

"B- Bl– _haha_– s- s- stop– oh my– _hahaha!_"

Gasping and still struggling in his arms, Blaine eased up on the tickling, his left hand only skimming over Kurt's side and hipbone as he held him against his chest.

"Do you surrender?" he murmured, breath warm and thick against Kurt's neck.

"Never," Kurt wheezed, his breathing harsh and raspy. He squirmed in Blaine's grasp once more, his legs kicking back against Blaine vainly. "Lemme go."

"Nope," Blaine quipped, grinning as his fingers squiggled against Kurt's side teasingly. A piercing yelp echoed around the enormous, empty room. He nuzzled against Kurt's damp skin, kissing along his shoulder and neck slowly as they bobbed in the water. "Give in to me."

"I won't," Kurt said stubbornly, a huge grin spread across his rosy cheeks as he relaxed back into Blaine's embrace. "Not even if you dump all of my tea into the harbor."

"What if I dump something else in your harbor," Blaine said slyly, his left hand sliding down and snapping Kurt's Speedo across his ass. Another yelp echoed around the room this time followed by a giggle and a squeal.

"You are _such_ an American, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said with an air of dignity. "So vulgar and rude."

"No, _this_," Blaine whispered, his hand sliding under the leg band of Kurt's Speedo and cupping his ballsack and cock, "is rude."

"No, that's perfect," Kurt mumbled, leaning further back into him. He tilted his head to the side and pressed a wet kiss to Blaine's chin. "I'll give you a fantastic blowjob back in my room tonight if you get me off right now."

"In the middle of the pool," Blaine added with an uncertain look around at the empty stands. "Anyone could walk in... "

"Don't care," Kurt told him, roll his hips so that his cock pressed against Blaine's palm. "I wanna relax back in your arms and just feel you, okay?"

Blaine swallowed thickly, took another glance around the still deserted room, and released Kurt's balls in favor of his cock. He squashed down the terrible thoughts that bubble up at Kurt's last words, all of the reminders and uncertainties he had for what happened beyond this week. They could talk about it later, or maybe they never would. They'd simply continue to exist in this perfect little world they had right now with no expectations of departures or goodbyes.

Lips moving softly over Kurt's neck, Blaine eased his hand around Kurt's soft cock, beginning to stroke him gently as they drifted towards the edge of the pool. He braced his back and shoulders against the cool tiles, right arm still tight and assuring where it was looped around Kurt's waist. With a sigh, Kurt arched against him, head falling back onto his shoulder and cock thrusting up through his fist.

"Feels nice," Kurt breathed blissfully.

Blaine kissed his temple and tightening his hand, stroking more firmly as Kurt grew hard in his grasp. "Love you," he murmured, thumb brushing over one of Kurt's nipples, pecked and taut from the cool water and his growing arousal.

"Love you, too," Kurt agreed, moaning softly as Blaine sucked over his neck and continued to jerk him off.

They lingered there by the pool's edge, Kurt moaning softly and arching in Blaine's embrace as his arousal spun higher. Blaine kept his pace even and soft, ignoring his own erection as Kurt drifted against him, eyes slipping shut as he kissed and nipped at his neck and throat, coaxing him closer to the edge of ecstasy. His eyes stung as Kurt began panting desperately, hips jolting with the rhythm of his hand in the water.

Net week he'd lose this. There would be no Kurt for his arms to close around and squeeze tight. Right now was all they would have for weeks, maybe months, or even forever. After the closing ceremony in a few days time they'd go their own ways. Blaine would fly back to California, do various press and sponsor stints while Kurt did the same in England. Getting around their chosen professions and duties weren't a possibility right now, and it wrenched his heart out of his chest to realize he'd found all he wanted but couldn't keep it.

"_Yes_!" Kurt hissed in euphoria, hips stuttering under the water and against Blaine's hand. He arched more dramatically, groaning loudly and turning his face into the curve of Blaine's slick neck as he came. "Fuck," Kurt whimpered, arms grappling for Blaine's to hold himself up in the water. "You're so good at that– you– why are you crying, Blaine?"

Kurt spun quickly in his arms, hands tangling up into his soaked curls as he peppered kisses over Blaine's cheeks. It only made the tears stream down his face faster as he buried his nose against Kurt's neck and continued to cry.

"Hey, shh," Kurt soothed, sounding alarmed and sleepy from his orgasm. "Tell me what's wrong."

For several minutes Blaine said nothing and didn't move. He kept his nose pressed into Kurt's damp, warm skin, memorizing the smoothness and scent of chlorine and the hint of jasmine that still lingered from his shower that morning. Surely Kurt had had these thoughts as well. It wasn't possible that he hadn't considering how close to the end of their two weeks they were now. Where they went from here was undoubtedly on both of their minds, and now rather than even later, was the time to bring it up.

Slowly he untangled himself from Kurt's embrace, allowing the other man to brush his tears aside and kiss him gently.

"Y- you're not crying because you didn't get to come, too, are you?" Kurt joked weakly, his smile faltering as he brushed his thumbs along the curve of Blaine's jaw. "Because I can absolutely change th– "

"No, it's... Kurt, we need to talk," Blaine said, voice low and scared. "About us and what happens next week when I'm on a plane back to California and you're still here."

"Oh," Kurt said simply, not looking surprised at the topic, but not looking nervous at all. If anything he looked confident and that relaxed and unnerved Blaine all at once. It was a bizarre feeling, knowing that Kurt had apparently already come to a conclusion about their future without his input. "We can still text and Skype and I'm sure we'll be able to visit a lot."

A huge breath rushed out of Blaine at his words, relief surging through him. Kurt wanted to make this work, too.

"We'll worry about it later," Kurt said, shrugging a little and kissing him softly. "I want to be with you, regardless of distance. We'll make it work."

Kurt moved back in for another kiss, but the brush off of details bugged Blaine. This wasn't a conversation to take lightly. It was one, now that they had started it, that he knew needed a lot of discussion and planning. Long distance sounded simple when they were still wrapped up in each other's arms and lives, but once those six thousand miles were in place there was no taking them back. Their lives were hectic and together their schedules and the time difference would be chaotic at best. They needed to seriously discuss how things would work between them once Blaine was on a plane back to America.

"No, Kurt, I mean– I want us to stay together and do this, yes, but," Blaine paused, sighing heavily and staring over at the diving boards. "I've seen my friends try long distance before. They never talked it through and they thought it would be simple, but even for them with 9 to 5 jobs it was hectic. We need to have a really serious talk about this, not just say we'll be okay and make it work without talking about _how_ we're going to do that."

"Blaine, it's really not– "

"I'm going to be nine hours _behind _you next week," Blaine interrupted, not willing to let this go. "When I get home from training or competitions or whatever I have on any given day you'll be sleeping. Then you'll get up for whatever you've got right when I'm going to bed. We need a plan for communicating, even if it's just us figuring it out week by week."

"I– you're right," Kurt admitted quietly, fingers tangling gently into Blaine's curls. "I just– thinking about it scares me and makes it feel too difficult."

"We've got to," Blaine reminded him, "or it's going to fall apart before Halloween. I love you and I want you in my life, even if that only means at a distance for now."

"So do I," Kurt agreed readily. "We'll email if it gets really hectic, and leave voice messages just talking about our days and how much we miss each other. And even if it's just one of us saying goodnight to the other we'll Skype before the other goes to bed each night or call. I've got a competition a few weeks from now, but then I have a few weeks where I get a bit of a break."

"You'll come visit?" Blaine asked eagerly as Kurt's fingers continued to tread through his hair.

"Definitely. It's only fair that I get to see where you live," Kurt decided. "And when you have a break, you can come visit and stay at my flat."

Blaine grinned, stomach bubbling with hope as he dipped in and kissed Kurt's cheek, nuzzling their noses together and sighing.

"Okay," he murmured. "We'll talk more tonight, compare schedules for the coming weeks and see what times are best for us, but– "

"We're going to be fine," Kurt assured him. "I won't let us be anything but that. And if _either_ of us is feeling like the other isn't pulling their weight, then we can't be afraid to say it so we don't hurt the others feelings. That's all part of communicating and being in love. Sometimes it has to hurt, but only because it's worth it."

"Of course," Blaine agreed as Kurt hugged him tightly. "Even if I don't want to hurt you, losing you because I didn't speak up would be so much worse."

"You won't," Kurt said softly. He squeezed him once more then drifted back a few feet in the pool, pulling Blaine along by the hand. "Come on. Let's give my handsome boyfriend his first diving lesson."

With a nervous look at the high dive Blaine allowed himself to be tugged along as Kurt laughed and smiled, assuring him that he wouldn't be allowed on the high dive for quite some time.

* * *

After an early dinner, Kurt and Blaine headed over to the outdoor volleyball arena to watch Santana and Brittany in their final match of the tournament. Kurt was quite impressed with the two women's teamwork and skill, cheering right along with Blaine, Puck, and Sebastian as the two spiked their way to victory at the end of the second game.

The evening ended with them returning to Blaine and Puck's room, snuggling up and having a much longer, and more thorough discussion of their schedules and what times would be best for Skype dates and phone calls. They found at least half an hour for each day except Fridays, which they decided would be a day devoted a sweet voice mail, email, or video for the other instead.

Monday followed a similar routine. Training all morning and into the early afternoon for each, though this time it was followed by an warm, long shower back at Blaine's room before they headed over to have dinner with Blaine's family at their hotel suite. They spent the evening discussing Blaine's looming semi-finals the following evening and the qualifying rounds for Kurt's last diving competition while the two played cowboy and then superheroes with Liam until the toddler was sufficiently worn out.

In the morning they joined the Andersons for a quick, filling breakfast before heading off to their own obligations. Kurt had his qualifying round for most of mid-day while Blaine was deciding to break the standard "no training on a fight day" superstition and have a few rounds with Puck that morning. Cooper, Liam, and his father decided to tag along while Amanda, who's ankles were very swollen from the previous day's tourist trip elected to stay behind with his mother.

James gave a low whistle as he followed Blaine into the training room from the locker room.

"Wow, nice place," he commented, looking around as Cooper swung Liam into the room with lots of giggling and squealing. "State of the art equipment and design."

"Well it is an Olympic gym," Cooper reminded him, twirling Liam up and around onto his back. "Did you expect his old Fight Club's dive?"

"_Cooper_," Blaine hissed, spinning around to give his older brother a swift, piercing look.

"I thought the first rule of those clubs was that you aren't allowed to talk about it," his father said slowly, looking amused.

"Which is why Cooper was never invited to join when he went to Dalton," Blaine grumbled, still glaring at Cooper, who pouted at him. "He can't keep his mouth shut about anything."

"Can so!"

"No, you can't Daddy," Liam said, arms looped casually around his father's neck. "That's why Mommy doesn't tell you 'portin things."

Wes and Blaine's father laughed loudly at the four-year-old's input and joined Blaine over at the bench set up in the middle of the gym. Blaine busied himself with taping his hands and wrists while the others talked and Liam bounced around the room, giggling at Puck, who growled playfully and chased him about.

"Smart boy you've got there Cooper," James remarked, knowing towards Liam. "Any thoughts on sending him to Dalton or the California equivalent?"

"It's a bit early to think about that, isn't it?" Cooper said uncertainly. "He hasn't even started elementary school yet."

"Tuition's steep for private schools. We marked you down for Dalton when you started Kindergarten," James informed him. "Did the same with Blaine and we were glad we did after all the trouble he had in middle school. A public high school would have been much worse."

Blaine flinched slightly at the reminder his father's words brought and tried not to imagine what his life would have been like at a public school in Lima, Ohio. Probably some sick imitation of hell when he was an openly gay fourteen year old boy still small for his age. That had changed rapidly during his freshmen year at Dalton, but even now he was shorter than the average man.

"Kids are cruel sometimes," Wes remarked quietly, giving Blaine a significant look as he finished strapping on his gloves and headgear. "Ready to go?"

"Just tell Puck to stand still," Blaine quipped. "There's no point in him bothering to move since I'm going to kick his ass anyway."

"Will not, hobbit!"

Liam aimed a kick at Puck's shins in retaliation and stuck out his tongue. "He will! He's the best uncle ever and he's gonna beat you!"

Blaine grinned as his nephew hurried over to him and hugged his leg.

"Come here, sport," Cooper ordered, kneeling down and opening his arms. "They've got a lot of practicing to do."

Liam gave his leg a good squeeze, smiled up at him brightly and then hurried into his father's arms as Puck took his place in the little ring set up for their practice fights. Blaine headed over and ducked under the ropes, rolling his shoulders and neck as he watched for Wes to join them and give them the go ahead. It was going to be a long day, and the fight tonight would no doubt be brutal. It was the first one he hadn't had a lot of time to prepare for and this particular opponent tended to be a vicious fighter. Blaine had heard more than one rumor that the man had a nasty temper with a matching personality, and he only hoped he managed to get the upper hand enough to win. A win meant missing Kurt's final competition tomorrow afternoon, but the thought of finally claiming an Olympic medal was too fantastic to pass up even for his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine slumped down into his corner of the ring, sinking onto his little stool and greedily accepting a bottle of water. The second round of three had just ended and he was exhausted already. The first had gone to himself, but it had been a narrow margin and now, after those last three hits he'd taken to the shoulder he knew this one had gone to Hernandez. There was no way it hadn't. The other man was wearing him down expertly, and while Blaine had had a decent advantage at first because of his experience the other man had adapted quickly.

Wes tugged his headgear up and checked over his face where he'd taken a handful of hard jabs at the start of the round. He'd done nothing but block the entire round if he thought about it, but thinking made his head pound even harder than it already was.

"He's weak on that left side remember," Wes said over the roars of the crowd. "Took a bad hit last fight, so try to get in there."

"He's got it blocked too well," Blaine panted, downing another mouthful of water. "My head's killing me... "

"Just focus," Wes insisted, though he's voice betrayed his unease and panic. Blaine knew his prospects were looking bleak. Until he really bared down and got creative he wasn't going to win this third round. He was guaranteed a medal at this point regardless of whether or not he won, but he'd really prefer to go onto the gold medal match. This could easily be his only Olympics and he hadn't come all this way to give up.

The referee motions for him and his opponent to make their way back to the middle of the ring. Wes slapped his headgear back into place, and Blaine sucked his mouth guard back between his teeth, fixing the Velcro on his gloves as he stood up. Around the small arena the crowd jeered louder, and Blaine did his best to block the noise out and pretend the only voice in his head was Kurt's. The beautiful echo of his high, melodic tones soothed Blaine as he took his place in the center.

Hernandez joined him, still strapping up his headgear as the referee dropped down to confer with an official at the judging table down below.

"I see your pretty diver's here to watch," Hernandez sneered, readjusting his gloves and jerking his head towards the stands behind Blaine.

Without glancing over his shoulder Blaine knew the other man was right. Kurt would be in the same seat he was always in, with Blaine's family around him, watching and cheering. But the other boxer's tone set Blaine's already frayed nerves on edge as he spat out his mouth guard in order to talk.

"He's always here to watch," Blaine said slowly, trying to lure the conversation back into friendlier territory. There was only a handful of reasons Blaine could think of that would justify why the other man was glaring at the stands behind him, and none of them sat well with Blaine. Tense and starting to get irritated, Blaine waited for what the man would say next as he finished adjusting his gloves.

"Don't see why you bother with him," Hernandez snarled nastily. "You might as well just find a women if you're going to fuck around with him– "

"You boys ready?" the referee hollered up a them, ducking back through the ropes as Blaine gritted his teeth and did his best to restrain himself from lunging forward.

Hernandez gave him a nasty look, put his mouth guard back in, and gave the referee a go ahead sign. Furious, Blaine stuffed his own mouth guard in and nodded towards the referee, trying vainly to control his anger, but he'd mastered how to harness it's fury a long time ago. It was just the fuel he needed right now, and thankfully he'd had more than enough practice at keeping a lid on it and releasing it slowly during a match.

Feeling rejuvenated by the stinging remarks, Blaine raised his arms and hopped forward at the sound of the bell, wasting no time in starting his assault. Hernandez obviously knew the comment would upset him, that he'd undoubtedly look his focus to anger like so many other boxers would have, but Blaine was different. His secret fire had always lied in his fury at the pain and fear he'd suffered as a boy and his control was unmatched.

His fast moving fists slammed forward rapidly barely giving Hernandez a chance to block his alternating blows. The other man was easily backed up against the ropes, eyes wide with surprise at the controlled fury being directed at him. Blaine jabbed to the left, aiming his blows towards that side in order to pull the other man's block over and open up his weak spot.

It took time as Hernandez caught him in his grip several times, but Blaine finally cornered him once more, directing his blows to Hernandez's good side and finally the man's arms shifted under the assault. Quick as lightning Blaine rotated his right arm's point of contact, swinging hard and nailing the other man in the side of his ribs right on target. The blow was effective and it dropped down Hernandez's defenses immediately, giving Blaine a chance to land a number of other good blows until the referee hauled him back.

With only twenty seconds still left of the clock for the third round, Blaine let Hernandez stumble back towards him, looking regretful of his earlier words now that he was in pain and definitely behind in points. Still the other man gave it his best as the referee let them go again, swinging hard as he tried to gain a few extra points, but Blaine dodged and bounced out of his way, blocking one and knocking it down to get another good swing in.

The buzzer went off overhead and the crowd cheered its approval as they lowered their arms and spat out their mouth guards. The spit-soaked plastic dangled down against Blaine's uniform top as he glared at Hernandez, who was still next to him.

"Nobody talks shit about my boyfriend," he snarled under his breath before turning back to his corner and joining a hopeful looking Wes.

"What the hell did he say to you?" Wes mumbled as Blaine bent down and let him unstrap his headgear and gloves. "It's been a long time since I've seen you have enough anger to do that."

Shrugging as he grabbed his water bottle, Blaine let Wes wipe his face off and muttered, "Said something stupid about Kurt. Don't worry about it."

"He– "

"Boxers to the center, please!"

Blaine pulled himself back up and joined the referee at the center, allowing the man to grasp his left wrist as Hernandez stepped up to his other side.

"Your winner, heading to the gold medal round Thursday night is... "

Blaine swallowed, attempting to cross his toes inside of his shoes as the crowd waited with bated breath.

"Blaine Anderson from Team U.S.A.!"

His hand was hoisted into the air and Hernandez growled in rage, jerking his hand around from the referee and leaving the ring. Blaine grinned widely, raising his other arm in victory, face flushed with his success as his eyes searched out Kurt and his family in the stands. He spotted them after a few moments, Liam on Kurt's shoulders as they leapt up and down and waved in his direction. The smile on Kurt's face was more than enough reason for Blaine to be glad he'd learned to harness his anger a long time ago. He hoped that smile never left Kurt's face, that it was still as radiant twenty years from now as it was now when Kurt looked at him.


	11. Day 15, 16, and 17

A/N: The end is here! (finally) So, there's a short little epilogue after this, already written so it'll be posted a few minutes after this. Hope everyone enjoyed the story, and for anyone reading Second Fall that's what I'll be continuing next. Then once that's done I'll probably take a little break from not having WIPs, then start a new big one. Like GYOW massive probably. Still mapping that one out, but it's going to be longer I think. So yeah, if you're interested in a story with dead!Blaine then keep an eye out for "Too Late"!

Enjoy the last chapter and the epilogue!

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Chapter 10

"Holy shit, dude! You two are on the T.V.!"

A sharp whack against the headboard of Blaine's bed the following morning woke him with a jolt, Kurt slipping sideways off his chest as he shot into a sitting position and squinted around. Puck was sitting on the foot of his bed, sliding his jacket on over his tank top as he finished zipping up his workout bag. Blaine glanced sleepily at the clock and noted that they both had places to be in another hour. He had training all day for his final match tomorrow night and Kurt had his own final competition to prepare for later in the evening.

"Dude, seriously, _look!_" Puck demanded, kicking the foot of Blaine's bed and causing Kurt to groan in frustration.

"Sod off, Puckerman," he growled, burying his face under the pillows next to Blaine, but Blaine was awake now. He blinked at the television screen, glowing a pale blue in the still dark bedroom and saw it was flipped to a news station. That surprised Blaine considering Puck was the one who had turned it on, but he decided not to ask as he watched the screen flip from the news casters to a reel of footage.

A far shot of the Olympic diving pool came on screen, and without seeing a second more Blaine knew what it was of. Sure enough Kurt and himself were zoomed in on a few seconds later relaxing back against the pool's edge and nuzzling. He couldn't tell if it was in the middle of their sexual encounter or not and thankfully it didn't look like it was very obvious since there was no sound and Kurt's face was mostly hidden from view.

The new casters came back on a moment later, smiling brightly.

"They're the big talk of this Olympics," the man said, turning towards his co-anchor. "No idea what their plans are for their future, but I for one would certainly like to see both of them back in 2016, still together and going strong."

"There's already sponsor talk of keeping them both around if they're willing," the woman beside him added. "Hummel is the only British diver to medal so far in a solo competition, and he's set to gain another this evening. Anderson's outshone all of his American boxing companions from the last five summer Olympics. He and Noah Puckerman are both set to fight their gold medal matches tomorrow evening, and if they win they'll be the first American men to medal gold in boxing in over two decades."

The station changed over to the weather after that, Puck watching and then cheering when it was announced that their last few days in London would be nice, sunny days. Blaine yawned and stretched, rolling towards Kurt and slipping an arm around the other man's bare chest.

"Wake up, babe," he mumbled sleepily, nudging Kurt's head with his nose. "It's almost six. You've got to meet with your team soon."

Kurt grumbled miserably and buried himself deeper into the bed, ignoring Blaine's insistent nudges. Sighing, Blaine sat up and decided to get dressed and ready before hauling Kurt from the warm bed.

"I'm gonna head down and grab some food," Puck told him as he shouldered his bag and opened the door. "You want me to grab you something and take it over to the gym?"

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine said, starting to dress as Puck left. Kurt continued to doze on the bed while he pulled on a pair of workout shorts, socks, and an old, stretched out tank top. He toed his shoes on, still yawning and stretching every few minutes before heading into the bed to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

The sun was starting to peek through the blinds when he returned to find Kurt curled into a ball now, blankets looped around him like a burrito. Chuckling softly Blaine plopped down on the bed and unrolled him, ignoring Kurt's protests and smacking hands.

"Hey, stop... stop! It's time to get up, pretty boy," Blaine murmured, bending down and giving him a kiss. "At least wake up enough to let me wish you good luck at your final."

"What?" Kurt groaned and popped up a blurry eye, scowling up at him under his tousled bangs. " 's too early."

"It's always too early for you these days," Blaine grinned, poking Kurt in the cheek playfully.

His finger was smacked roughly and he laughed and tugged Kurt back towards him as the other man attempted to roll away.

"Hey, come on," he insisted, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. "You're going to be fantastic today. I can't wait to hear all about it tonight."

"Now that you've said that I'm going to lose," Kurt pouted, jutting his lower lip out enough to press it against Blaine's.

"Will not," Blaine argued, nipping the offered lip and giving it a soft swipe with his tongue. "You're going to be amazing because you _are_ amazing. And then after you've told me all about your win we'll have our own fun celebration back here."

Kurt's eyebrows rose at his words, a slow smile spreading over his face as his eyes drifted closed again. "Oh? Sounds like we're going to need to lock Puck out tonight."

"I doubt he'll come back tonight anyway," Blaine told him. "Night before a match means he's out getting laid for luck."

"Guess you'll be getting the same treatment, huh?" Kurt said slyly.

"Pretty sure I'll be doing the laying tonight, Mr. Hummel," Blaine quipped teasingly. He kissed Kurt once more, long and more passionately, before sitting back up. "Good luck, Kurt, you're going to do great."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered, dropping back into the pillows. "I love you. Don't hurt Puck too much today."

"I'll try not to," Blaine agreed, standing up. "I love you, too. See you tonight."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for Blaine. His training session was set for ten hours, though by noon he felt like he'd been inside the small gym for over a week. His family had opted to go see Kurt in his final competition, both to support Blaine's boyfriend and to keep him updated about how Kurt was doing in the standings.

However, Wes was having none of his phone breaks or checks today. After his victory last night some sort of crazed zealous had taken over his old classmate and now his phone was turned off and tucked into Wes's pocket, where it would stay until they were finished at five o'clock that evening. Annoyed at being denied access to his boyfriend's progress Blaine was heavy handed, pounding harder, but a little less focused than usual because of his anxiety about Kurt's competition.

Wes still grilled him like he was a machine, though, running him through exercises upwards of fifty times before he was satisfied that Blaine was on the mark. They took a late break for lunch and to start running through some footage of his final opponent for tomorrow evening's match. Sapiyev was from Kazakhstan, slightly taller than himself and built similarly to Kurt, though his features were nothing like Kurt's soft but angular lines. The other man was a tough opponent, and for once Blaine was facing someone with over five years of more experience than him. Sapiyev already had a number of titles and wins under his belt, and had ranked fifth at Beijing four years ago. He'd been a force to be reckoned with since the start of the series, and if Blaine was going to stand a chance he had to learn his style fast.

"All right, he's been favoring this move," Wes paused the screen and pointed out the other man's position. "It's gotten him the upper hand in his last three fights. If you keep moving you'll stand a good chance, let him wear himself down and come to you."

"That's not much of a plan," Blaine said flatly, still watching as Wes hit play once more. "I'm just winging it?"

"There's really not a lot of time for this one, and I think you can handle it," Wes admitted. "He's a tough one, and really it should be a low point match as long as you wait. I imagine he'll do the same. Whoever drops their patience first will lose."

"Right," Blaine said wearily, eyeing the outline of his phone in Wes's pocket. His fingers itched to knock the other man down and grab it. "Because we both know how good I am at that."

"Hey, you've gone almost ten hours without your phone I think– _ouch, Blaine!_"

Wes toppled off his chair as Blaine grappled for his phone, powering it on and dancing out of Wes's reach as he waited for it to start flashing with the messages he knew were waiting.

Almost immediately his phone began buzzing with seventeen new text messages, making Blaine bounce and hop in excitement.

"I bet he won," Blaine blabbered as Wes climbed to his feet, rubbing his side and wincing. "It's his best event."

"Or he was as overconfident as you are about him winning and he lost," Wes grumbled, still rubbing his side. "I'm going to _bruise_."

"He– don't say things like that!" Blaine scolded. "He wouldn't lose... "

"Dunno, aren't the Chinese really great at diving?"

Blaine swallowed nervously, his thumb pausing over the button that would open the first message from his brother. WEs was right of course. He'd heard that from all of Kurt's team mates and Kurt himself. The Chinese had dominated for he didn't even know how long. Heart sinking at the thought, Blaine opened the first message, forgetting that it would be the most recently sent.

_Cooper_ (_4:43 P.M.): HE FUCKING WON! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME, BLAINEY?_

_Cooper (4:39 P.M.): BLAINEY YOUR BOY WON! And I think Burt is crying. He's bellowing about how Kurt's his boy, but I think he is._

"He– oh my god!" Blaine shouted, leaping into the air and squealing through his teeth.

"He won?" Wes guessed, starting to smile as Blaine nodded and flipped through the rest of the messages from his brother, talking him through the finer points of the competition and telling him how Kurt had scored for each dive.

"I can't believe– I _knew_ he'd win, but still– "

"Oh, go on," Wes sighed, pushing him towards the door. "There's really nothing else for us to do at this point. Just get a good night's rest. _Don't_ spend all night having sex with Kurt, and try to relax and focus. You've been incredible this entire tournament," Wes added. "I'm really proud of how far you've come."

Still staring at the last message from Cooper, Blaine smiled earnestly and finally looked up at Wes. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah, yeah, now get," Wes ordered, shooing him. "You've only got a few days left until we fly out, so... enjoy it. Don't let him get away."

"I won't," Blaine promised, pushing the door open to the little room they watched footage in. "He's it, Wes. I can feel it."

* * *

All smiles and excitement, Blaine rushed back to his building in Olympic Park after calling Kurt to congratulate him. He showered and changed quickly, then went to meet his boyfriend, Burt, and his family at a small restaurant a few blocks away from Olympic Park. The dinner was nice by all of Blaine's standards, boisterous and excited since everyone was still thrilled with Kurt's successful day. They stayed for a while, eating their way through several courses and half a dozen bottles of wines before calling it an early night so that "Blaine could repeat Kurt's day tomorrow".

The idea behind his father's words should have made him nervous, but somehow his own event didn't seem quite as impressive or daunting after Kurt's win. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to everyone at the restaurant, promising to see them tomorrow evening for Blaine's final fight, before they headed back to Olympic Village and holed up in Blaine's room once again.

"I still can't believe it," Kurt gushed as Blaine closed the door and stepped up behind him. "I didn't think– it was _so_ close and– "

"You were unbelievable," Blaine assured him, hands dropping to Kurt's hips and beginning to rub slow, firm circles into the fabric over them.

"According to your brother," Kurt quipped, relaxing back into his embrace and smiling serenely. "I don't think he's a very reliable source when it comes to commentating on a diving competition."

"Well your win made your dad cry, so I'm going to say Cooper was spot on," Blaine murmured, hooking his thumbs under the band of Kurt's shorts and Speedo and starting to work them down his hips.

"I think _you're _about to be spot on," Kurt giggled, arching back against him as his shorts and Speedo slipped down his thighs. "Oh, I'm going to miss this so much."

Blaine's hands paused at the reminder, heart thumping painfully at the thought of sleeping alone after tomorrow night. It made his stomach churn to realize he'd most likely be unable to sleep peaceful or at all without Kurt's warm body snuggled against his. If anything he'd cry himself to sleep because of the ache already settling in his chest.

Kurt spun around in his arms, obviously catching onto his distress since his hands had paused and he'd tensed behind him. Instead of acknowledging their impending departure, however, Kurt smiled sweetly and began unzipping his jacket.

"You're very overdressed for a hot, pleasurable night spent in bed with your lover, Mr. Anderson," Kurt murmured sultrily, running his hands slowly back up Blaine's chest and then pushing the jacket off his shoulders, letting his fingers linger on the collar of Blaine's shirt as he dragged the jacket down his arms. "We wouldn't want you to overheat while I'm loving you."

"No, of course not," Blaine agreed, allowing Kurt to drop his jacket to the floor around his ankles and start working his jeans loose. He felt the button pop open and then the zipper press in and drag down against his cock, already starting to grow harder. "We'd get nothing accomplished tonight if I did."

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt teased, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt slowly and kissing each newly revealed inch of skin. Blaine shivered and arched his chest forward, encouraging Kurt to start sucking roughly as he worked his mouth lower. "I think we could get quite a bit done if we warm you up just right."

"Mmm," Blaine sighed, eyes drifting closed as Kurt sunk down to his knees, mouth sucking gently over his navel as his fingers dipped into the band of his boxers and brushed over the skin there.

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt's teeth scraped against his skin, tugging and sucking as he pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips a few inches, revealing the top of his ass, which was promptly squeezed and kneaded purposefully.

"K- Kurt," Blaine groaned, thrusting his hips forward against Kurt's mouth and threading his fingers into his hair.

Kurt hummed against his navel, alternating between nuzzling and sucking at the skin as his fingers slowly pushed Blaine's jeans and boxers down, taking his time and working Blaine into an aroused state as he kissed and nipped. Finally, when his knees were shaking and Kurt's wet, slightly swollen lips were creating dizzying swipes lower and lower his boxers finally slide down over his erection, joining his jeans around his ankles. He sprung free, pressing up against Kurt's throat as the other man grinned against his skin and scraped his teeth over the soft skin a few inches above his cock.

"Look how excited you are," Kurt teased, tilting his chin down and catching the head of Blaine's cock between his chin and throat. Blaine whimpered, hips jerking, as Kurt have him a coy, mischievous little smile and ran his fingers over the outline of his lower abdominal muscle. "Such a fine, prepared man," Kurt continued, fingers rubbing and mouth sucking. The sensations made Blaine's stomach flip, his skin tingling with want.

"Fuck, ride me," Blaine requested, hand groping for the bed to steady himself. Kurt moaned at his suggestion, helping him to step out of his pants and climb onto the bed. Kurt was quick to join him after finding a condom and a bottle of lube, already slicking his fingers up as he climbed into Blaine's lap at the head of the bed.

"Love you," Kurt murmured, kissing him fiercely as he angled their cocks together and started rolling his hips. They both groaned at the sensation as Blaine took hold of Kurt's lubed fingers and guided them back to his hole, encouraging him to start working himself open as Blaine peppered his chest and neck with rough kisses.

As Kurt gasped and arched against his chest, Blaine continued to place kisses were he could, listening to the sounds of his boyfriend working his ass open as his mind wandered back to what Kurt had said earlier. He was going to miss this, miss these shared, beautiful moments with Kurt so much once he left London Friday afternoon. Never in his life had he imagined sex could feel or be like this, but he'd never found himself falling in love either. His life had changed with one encounter and now that it had, he didn't know how he was ever going to go back to California and fall back into his old, lifeless routine. Now that he'd found someone who made him feel alive he couldn't just pretend he wasn't any longer, but without this constant companion and the little bursts and leaps Kurt's presence put into his heart's rhythm he didn't see how he could do anything more than be miserable. Or pretend he was overjoyed with his life of solitude while he longed for man who had brought love into his life.

It was Kurt's thumbs brushed away his tears that made Blaine aware of his crying. He glanced up as Kurt, finding Kurt was finished prepping himself and his cock had already been covered with a condom and lube.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Blaine choked out, accepting a tearful kiss from Kurt as he was lined up with Kurt's hole and pushed down on.

Groaning, Kurt claimed his mouth more greedily, sinking down on his cock as they both sniffled, tears running down their cheeks.

"It's not goodbye," Kurt promised as he slowly began rocking in Blaine's lap. "That is one word I am _never_ saying to you."

As Kurt moved a little more surely on his cock, his rhythm still slow and steady, Blaine caught his head between his hands, pressing their foreheads together. He was surprised to find himself already teetering on the edge of his orgasm, but all of his emotions were in a whirlwind as he caught Kurt's gaze and held it as they rocked.

"Marry me," he murmured, barely aware of what he was requesting as Kurt squeezed around him, the slide tight, hot, and perfect. Blaine groaned as his orgasm crested in his belly, seeing Kurt's surprised look before he leaned in and kissed him, swallowing the loud moan he'd released.

Kurt whined high in his throat as he continued to move, panting in Blaine's lap as his fist closed around his cock, bumping against their stomachs as he frantically moved to join Blaine's heavy-limbed bliss. After his neck Blaine continued to breathe heavily, still repeating the same words he'd just spoken as he kissed and bite the warm, sweaty flesh.

With a gasp and shudder, Kurt collapsed against his chest, his come coating Blaine's stomach as he sunk backwards and stilled. They were both silent for a long time, regaining control of their breathing as Blaine started to panic about what he'd just asked. It was way too soon for that. As far as he was aware it wasn't even _legal _ for them to get married England. The same could be said for roughly ninety-five percent of his country. Kurt was going to freak out on him and back out of all of this right now. Or maybe he'd panic like Blaine was right now, but pretend everything was fine and then cut off contact once Blaine left Friday.

"Okay," Kurt rasped, interrupting Blaine's terrible train of thought as he pecked his cheek and snuggled up close. "As soon as we both live together in a place that allows it, I'll marry you."

"I– you– I wasn't– that was _stupid_– "

"It was unexpected," Kurt admitted, "but I think I want that with you some day. If we can make this distance work for however long it's a factor, and as long as I always feel so free when I'm in love with you, then I want us to last. I want that commitment made between us, even if it's never in a legal sense."

"Y- you– _really_?" Blaine said in amazement, staring down at the top of Kurt's head in wonder. "You're not, like, freaked out that a guy you've only known two weeks just asked you to marry him while you were riding his dick?"

"You were speaking from the heart, and you aren't just any guy, Blaine," Kurt shrugged against him, fingers tracing gently around one of Blaine's nipples. "You're _my_ guy and tomorrow you're going to be an Olympic champion just like me."

His stomach clenched at the thought of his match, but Blaine grunted in what he hoped sounded like agreement and groped for the blankets.

"You will," Kurt assured him, smiling against his collarbone and pinching his nipple teasingly. "If I can do it, then so can you."

Blaine threw the blanket over them, hugging Kurt to his side and closing his eyes. He didn't really agree with the sentiment since his fight was bound to be grueling, but it was incredibly comforting to have such a steady vote of confidence.

* * *

Thursday dawned bright and loud. Puck came into the room shortly after sunrise, singing and dancing and quite obviously pleased with himself. Blaine had thrown his extra pillow at his roommate and then burrowed down under the blankets with Kurt, intent on spending as much of the day as he could lying in bed.

He dozed back off after Puck made a loud exit from the bathroom an hour later, waking once more when the room was warm and filled with sunlight. Kurt was lying against him, eyes open, watching him sleep. They agreed to spend the day in bed, snuggling and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Phones were switched off, and they just lounged together, saying the random thoughts that appeared in their heads and asking each other a thousand different questions they had yet to speak. It was pleasant and relaxing for Blaine, spending time like this and learning so much about Kurt and his likes, hopes, and wishes.

By late afternoon they were both starving. Kurt insisted that they get up, eat something, and then get him over to the arena for his pre-fight preparations with Wes. It was a struggle for Kurt to pull him out of bed, but Blaine finally relented and got up, joining the other man for a long, hot shower and then heading down to the cafeteria set up in Olympic Village. He ate well, careful about what he chose since his fight was only a few hours away, and by the time he was finished he had just enough time to get to the arena before his scheduled time. Kurt left him at the door, wishing him luck once more.

Blaine didn't know what Kurt's plans were until the event ended, though he figured the other man would most likely catch the beginning of the televised closing ceremonies that started soon. Blaine would miss almost the entire thing because of his final match, but he honestly didn't mind. Standing around and waiting to parade around was very boring for him and it meant that win or lose, the real partying would start after his match was finished.

"You ready?" Wes greeted as he entered the locker room to suit up.

Blaine shrugged, stomach a jumble of nerves despite all the training and words of encouragement he'd had from Kurt. This was it. An hour from now he would be in the ring, facing his last opponent of the London Olympics, and if he lost he may never make it back again. Tonight might be his only chance at a gold medal, and while silver would still be incredible, he'd come all this way to win. He'd wanted to prove to himself, his father, and anyone who had ever hit him as a boy that he could do this, despite his sexuality and his struggles, he wasn't less than any other man in the ring.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Blaine decided, opening his designated locker and pulling out his red uniform. Last time he'd worn blue, but tonight he was set to wear red. He hoped that meant something good for him, and that he wasn't wearing red so that his blood blended into the fabric better.

"You've trained for years for this moment," Wes said calmly as Blaine started to change. "I have every confidence that you'll end tonight with a gold medal."

"Wes, I don't know– "

His face was suddenly grabbed and tugged around until he was looking Wes right in the eye.

"You can do this," Wes told him sternly. "Ever since I first met you as kids I _knew_ there was something special about you. Back then I thought it was the singing and leading the Warblers, but then I saw you fight and I knew you'd go places with that. You have overcome so much since you were bullied in middle school, and I might not have known that boy, but I know you now and he is so proud of how much you've accomplished. So is your brother, your mother, and especially your father. Don't doubt yourself."

"I– " Blaine swallowed, hating that he felt tears pooling in his eyes like he had so many times over the past few days. "Thanks, Wes. That means... thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," Wes said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now get suited up so we can warm you up. Not much longer and we'll be heading out."

Blaine nodded and turned back to his locker, starting on his soothing breathing exercises as he finished changing and taping his wrists. He had no idea what to expect once he left the locker room, whether to crowd would be as large as usual since it was at the same time as the closing ceremonies, or if his opponent would be anything like the last with his comments. It was his hope that he didn't have to deal with anything like that again, but he had his doubts. At the very least he didn't think Sapiyev spoke English so with any luck there would be no verbal communication between them.

"All right, let's warm up," Wes hollered once he was done.

Blaine grabbed his gloves and closed the locker, ready to face whatever happened next.

* * *

As Blaine had thought the arena wasn't as full as it had been for his semi-final. The crowd was still impressive, but they seemed quieter, like they were all holding their breath until they had an outcome to scream themselves hoarse about. Wes led him through the aisle down to the ring where the lights grew brighter and hotter. Blaine continued to focus on his breathing.

_In. Out. Hold._

It was an old habit he'd first adopted when he'd walked to middle school and spend the four blocks mentally preparing himself for a surprise attack around a corner or worse, the constant harassment he endured throughout his seven classes.

A loud call of his name and courage made his heart leap as they stopped at his corner of the ring. Blaine squinted up past the lights, catching a glimpse of Kurt with Burt and Blaine's family, already on their feet and waving.

_In. Out. Hold._

"All right, he's looking like he's in good shape and focused over there," Wes grumbled, sounding disgusted as he began rubbing Blaine's shoulders. "I was hoping he'd been partying or something, but... "

"It's better this way," Blaine said, speaking for the first time since he'd left the locker room. "He's at his best and so am I, makes the win that much better."

Wes grinned and patted him on the cheek. "That's what I like to hear."

The officials on the far side of the ring finished conversing and the announcer began speaking to the crowd, announcing the fighters and the match statistics. Blaine raised a fist in greeting whne his name was said, surprised by the roar he was given in comparison to the other man. It almost made him feel guilty, because they should both have the crowds support, but he also figured there was a better chance of there being Americans in the crowd, and the British viewers would probably favor him as well, especially if his romance with Kurt had made him as popular as Cooper seemed to think it had.

_In. Out. Hold._

The referee hopped into the ring, gesturing for Blaine and Sapiyev to join him in the middle. Still focusing on his breathing, Blaine let Wes slip his robe off and strap his headgear on before he ducked under the ropes and stepped into the ring. A sudden wave of focus settled around him, the crowd's noises becoming slightly muffled as he honed in on only what was physically in the ring with himself. Sapiyev hopped in a few seconds later, offering him a friendly, tight-lipped smile as they approached the referee.

"Fighters ready?"

Blaine stuffed his mouth guard between his lips, biting down on it harder than usual as he nodded to the official. His breathing became twice as loud with the piece in, echoing in his skull until it was all he could hear.

_In. Out. Hold._

"Fight!"

Blaine hopped to his left immediately, dodging Sapiyev's first, quick punch. He'd expected it, had seen it play out in a handful of the fights he'd watched the day before. The other man was definitely fast, much faster than his other opponent's so far this tournament. It was no surprise the man had made it to the final with his reflexes so honed and swift.

They circled each other for most of the first round, feeling the other out and waiting for someone to make a real move. In the end neither of them did before the buzzer, each gaining a handful of points for a few light knocks.

"Good, good," Wes said when he came to his corner. "That's great. Frustrate him. Make him come to _you_."

Blaine nodded breathlessly, accepting a swig of water as Wes toweled off his face.

Behind him the referee signaled for the second round to begin, and Blaine readjust his headgear and sucked his mouth guard back in. The second round followed the same route as the first, each landing a few hits, but Blaine could see the other man beginning to get frustrated with Blaine's lack of aggression. He hoped it would be enough, but it made him nervous to be heading into the third round with only a few points and nothing to support a win.

Wes encouraged his tact once more as he turned back to start the third and final round. Blaine hunched back down, arms raised and ready as the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the round. Sapiyev continued to circle with him, closer than previously, but still guarded and waiting. Blaine went back to focusing on his breathing, timing it along with Sapiyev's movements to gain some sort of rhythm. One of them had to move and soon. If they didn't the round would end and they'd both have nothing to sound for their final Olympic match. Wes's tactic wasn't working as he'd thought it would, despite his reassurances.

_In. Hop. Out. Fake jab. Hold._

Blaine fell into the rhythm, giving himself a little time to sink into it like he once had when he'd performed on stage. As He breathed in, Sapiyev circled closer once more and Blaine made his move, leaning to his right and jab inward.

Sapiyev was prepared, blocking the move and trying to follow, but Blaine had thrown off the rhythm he'd set himself for the last two and a half rounds. Blaine ducked back to the left, keeping with the rhythm in his head like it was a dance, swooping back in with his fists ready.

_WHAMP! POW!_

Sapiyev stumbled, tucking in on himself as Blaine advanced, fists rolling out as his sides took a few weaker hits as Sapiyev tried to regain his footing. A few seconds later the referee hauled him back, but the damage was done. He'd scored a number of great hits, and unless Sapiyev made up for it in the next twenty-seven seconds then the match was over.

The fight resumed, though Sapiyev looked even more frustrated now, and like he was regretting the stalemate they'd been having all evening. He pushed back in roughly, catching Blaine on the side, but Blaine tucked and twisted out of his reach, circling back and dancing away. If he managed to stay away for a few more seconds he'd win.

For the first time since he'd entered the ring Blaine's ears filled with the sounds of the audience, the majority of which were now chanting his name in excitement. It was that more than anything that caught his attention. Sapiyev seemed to have noticed it to. As the final seconds ticked closer, his punches grew feebler.

Blaine grinned around his mouth guard, knowing that he'd won. The final buzzer sounded, and even though the scores hadn't been announced, the crowded roared as Blaine undid his gloves and spat out his mouth guard.

Wes was hopping up and down beside the ring, bellowing at the top of his lungs, all dignity forgotten.

After what felt like an hour Blaine found himself being ushered back to the center of the ring and having his fist raised as the victor. Sapiyev shook his hand and gave him a slap-hug.

"Congrat'lates," the man said, his accent thick and nearly unintelligible.

"Thanks," Blaine replied. "It was a great fight."

"Ves, it vas," Sapiyev agreed. He nodded towards the stands where Blaine knew his family and Kurt were. "Do vell with him, h'okay?"

Surprised, Blaine nodded mutely and excepted another short hug before Wes motioned him over and out of the ring. He was ushered out shortly after, face flushed and heart pounding with adrenaline. Back in the locker room it was eerily silent despite Wes's constant talking and reenactment of those final moments.

Blaine was barely listening to what he was saying, though. He was anxious to see Kurt and his family, to kiss and hug his lover and be hoisted up by his brother.

He was halfway through changing out of his uniform when the locker room door to the hallway banged open and a loud screech belonging to Cooper echoed around the room.

"My baby brother's a gold medalist!"

Next thing Blaine knew he'd been hoisted into the air by Cooper. He was swung around half a dozen times before his father hauled Cooper off of him and threw his arms around him. The warmth of the hug surprised Blaine more than the outcome of his fight, but he accepted it like a starving man accepted a plate of food, his arms tight around his father's chest.

"I am _so_ proud of you, champ," his father whispered, sounding tearful. He stepped back and held Blaine at arm's length, the tears in his eyes undeniable as he looked him over. "You did it. My son's an Olympic champion."

"T- thanks, Dad," Blaine rasped, his own eyes tearing up.

His father passed him off to his mother and Amanda. Then Liam tackled his legs, and finally Kurt bounced forward, away from his father's side and right into his arms.

"You won!" Kurt squealed, lifting him up like Cooper had. He spun him once, both of them laughing loudly, before Blaine was back on his feet and being kissed passionately. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Not as proud as I am of you," Blaine assured him, letting Kurt run his fingers through his sweaty hair and straighten out a few tangles.

"I beg to differ," Kurt argued at once, but he was smiling brightly as he gave Blaine another kiss, this time on the cheek. "Do you want to shower before we catch the last bit of the closing ceremonies?"

Blaine nodded, then spent another twenty minutes talking with his family, Burt, and Kurt. There was an excitement infused adrenaline coursing through him when he finally hopped into the shower in the gym a little later. He'd craved a win, had wanted it for so long he couldn't remember what he'd wanted before his sight had been set on the Olympics, but finally reaching it was unreal.

Kurt was waiting for him by his locker when he came out, toweling himself off and still beaming. With a little distraction, namely in the form of a mouth tracing over his shoulders, back, and then stomach, Blaine managed to get dressed and together the two of them headed off to the main stadium for the tail end of the closing ceremonies.

"I bet they're all drunk by now," Kurt speculated as they hurried onto the Tube and plopped down in an empty car.

Blaine wasn't surprised to find the train nearly deserted. Most of the city's inhabitants, especially in the area they were in, were at the stadium, by the stadium, or watching it from their television sets at home. The ride to the main complex was short, and Blaine was stunned by the roar of the crowd from the street they exited by. Kurt led the way towards the stadium, Blaine trailing behind, but holding the other man's hand tightly as they waded through the crowd.

"Wow," Blaine hollered over the noise. "I didn't expect the street to be one giant party."

"What?" Kurt shouted over his shoulder as music thundered out from the stadium. "I can't hear you, Blaine!"

Instead of attempting to repeat his words, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and kept walking, finally reaching the south side entrance. They flashed their badges for the guards, then went through the various security checkpoints before being let down to the same underground hallway they'd waited in during the opening ceremony. The roar overhead was muffled slightly down there as they headed towards the sloping entrance to the stadium.

"Do you just want to hang back and watch?" Kurt suggested as they approached the opening onto the field. "It's almost over."

"Yeah," Blaine decided, pausing behind Kurt as they reached the opening. He circled his arms around Kurt's chest and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "This is much better than running out there for a few minutes."

Kurt hummed softly, the vibrations traveling along his back and into Blaine's chest as they watched their fellow athletes enjoy the end of an incredible two week journey. There was bound to be an after party, or a dozen considering how many of them there were, and Blaine hoped they could find their friends, share his winning news, and find a good place to celebrate all of their success these past two weeks.

"This has been the best two weeks of my life," Kurt murmured, turning his mouth until his lips brushed Blaine's ear. "The start of the greatest part of my life."

A soft, dry kiss was placed in front of Blaine's earlobe as Kurt rested his head against his own.

"Of _our_ lives," Blaine corrected with certainty. "Did you ever think we'd be back in this spot like this?"

"No," Kurt admitted, shrugging back against Blaine's chest and relaxing in his arms. "The desperately cute, but clumsy American who tumbled into me becoming the man I'd fall in love with wasn't in my two week plan." He pressed another kiss against Blaine's skin, this time under the curve of his jaw as the song in the stadium ended and the crowd roared louder. "But sometimes the best plans can still be fine tuned."

Blaine sighed blissfully, squeezing Kurt more tightly in his arms, enjoying the sensation of their body pressed together and relaxed as they shared one of their last sweet moments together.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The room was spinning when Blaine was woken up the next morning. As soon as he cracked his eyes open he regretted it. Everything was too bright, like he had his face pressed up against a spotlight that was being rotated across the night sky. He groaned miserably, head throbbing dully as Puck giggle next to his ear, followed by the muffled sound of a recording of what sounded like a wild party.

"Christ, I can't believe you two were drunk enough for _this_," Cooper said in amazement from behind them. "And damn, no wonder you're head over heels for this guy, squirt. He is _pounding_ your a– "

"What?" Blaine squawked, jerking up onto his elbows. The room spun worse than ever and he groaned as Puck shoved his face into a small, empty trash can. Immediately, Blaine threw up, the smell and taste of alcohol overwhelming his senses.

Now he remembered. Or at least he recalled bits and pieces of last night. Kurt and he had met up with a few other divers, Puck, Sebastian, and a handful of other gay American athletes that Blaine was only acquainted with. They'd headed out to a small pub located on the edge of Olympic Park, one Blaine had come to find out was a gay dance club more than a pub. After that there'd been a handful of Long Island Iced Teas, several Irish Car Bombs, and a lot of sweaty dance against Kurt.

Both of them had been unbelievably drunk when Puck had yanked Blaine away from Kurt's arms and announced that it was time to do body shots off the gold medalist. A lot of mouths had been on his stomach after that, all hazy and indistinct while Kurt had dropped down by the head of the table he'd been spread out on, arms around Blaine's shoulder and mouth working over his neck and shoulders. The last thing Blaine remembered was Kurt taking his shot, announcing to the drunken crowd that it was the last one, because Blaine had been whining and arching off the table, his cock throbbing against his jeans, as he begged Kurt to fuck him.

Judging by Cooper's reaction to whatever video he was watching, and the very familiar moans Blaine could distinguish from the thumping music and Puck's giggles, they'd had quite a night.

"You two are so damn hot," Puck told him when Blaine was certain his stomach was settled. A cup of water and aspirin was handed to him as he squinted over at his brother. "There's one from when we got back here, too," Puck added. He grinned over at Blaine. "You two fucked _all_ night."

"We– I don't remember anything after the body shots– "

He twisted on the bed, careful not to rouse Kurt, who was face down and still asleep. He strained his memory, but it was no use. It only made his hangover worst. Blaine downed the pills and started sipping the water slowly.

"Bet your ass does," Puck teased as Cooper ducked down next to Puck so Puck could find the second video. "He fucked you _hard_, man. Then you two came back here and you fucked him into the mattress. That time was cuter, though."

Blaine spluttered indignantly, but Puck shrugged.

"It was," he repeated. "You two kept saying how much you loved each other and how you never wanted to say goodbye and shit like that. Pretty sure you two fell asleep before you even came."

"I can't believe you just sat there and videotaped us– "

"Hey," Puck cut in, looking wounded by Blaine's snarl. "You'll be glad I was here, mister I-can't-get-the-condom-wrapper-open-so-I'm-not-going-to-use-it. I mean, I know _you're _clean, but I didn't know if you two had talked about anything like that, so I opened the damn thing for you while you two rutted and whimpered."

Face burning, Blaine ducked his head, sipping his glass of water and letting his eyes close as his head pounded a little more fiercely.

"Aw, look at you two," Cooper cooed as the next video started. More a moment all Blaine could hear was Puck giggling and telling them they were the most adorable boys he'd ever seen, but then he could hear Kurt's desperate moans followed by his own. "Even when you're fucking you two are still precious."

"I hate both of you," Blaine grumbled, glaring at them as he rolled over and began waking Kurt up.

Puck was on hand with a second little trash can for Kurt, which was used almost immediately. Like Blaine, Kurt remembered very little of what had happened after the bar, though he was fortunate enough to remember a portion of their time back in the room.

After watching both of the videos together, Puck insisted on sending them both copies of them for once they were separated that afternoon for "wank material". His words, however, had the immediate effect of reminding them of their impending departure.

They took a long hot shower together once their heads stopped pounding so harshly, washing each other clean and then standing under the spray of hot water and in each other's arms until the water ran cold and their tears stopped.

The next few hours moved quickly between Blaine's packing, getting checked out of his room, and then meeting up with the American team for their journey to the airport together. Kurt and he decided it would be easiest to say goodbye there in the Village instead of Kurt attempting to follow them to the airport and dragging out the inevitable.

As Blaine's last bag was loaded onto the bus and Puck said goodbye to Kurt with a promise of sending him both of those videos, Blaine found himself facing Kurt for potentially the last time for the next several months or longer.

"Call me as soon as you land for your lay over," Kurt demanded, smoothing out Blaine's shirt collar and sniffing. "Then when you land in California, okay?"

"I will, I promise," Blaine whispered, his own eyes tearing up as Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms. "I miss you already."

"We'll see each other on Skype before you know it," Kurt assuring him as Blaine felt hot tears running down Kurt's cheeks an dripping onto his own. "Then before you know it we'll see each other in person and– "

Kurt broke off as his voice cracked and faltered. Blaine held him tighter, letting his tears course silently down his cheeks.

"Take good care of my heart," he murmured. "I'm going to love and protect yours until your with me once again."

"I know it's safe with you."

Eventually Puck hopped back off the bus and slowly extracted Blaine from Kurt's arms. They said their "I love yous" and kissed one last time before Blaine boarded the bus, taking the seat by Puck. Sebastian, Santana, and Brittany were behind him as the bus pulled out of the lot.

"You okay?" Santana asked softly, her arms circling around his neck from behind.

Blaine shrugged, not even bothering to fight his tears.

"It's okay, Blainey," Brittany assured him. "You two are fabulous unicorns together and he'll be back with your herd before you know it."

Sebastian snorted. "What she means is you'll see him again soon. Even _I_ think you two have something and can make this work."

Still Blaine said nothing, but he let Santana continue to hug his shoulders and drop her head down next to his ear, murmuring gentle words of comfort as they headed towards the airport. He was really leaving London, leaving Kurt and even neither of them could admit it, they were saying goodbye.


	12. Epilogue

Only a Fortnight in Your Arms

Epilogue

Blaine was frozen and exhausted. He hurried into his shared apartment with Puck, enjoying the solitude and silence he had this week. Puck was off visiting his younger, half-brother in Ohio while Blaine readied himself for his next competition set for March.

It was early February and surprising cold for southern California. It wasn't entirely unheard of, but it certainly wasn't the usual winter weather Blaine was accustom to. There'd even been talk of snow later in the week.

He'd been at practice all morning and day, enjoying the workout after quite a long vacation for the holidays. This year, since it was right after the Olympics there were few competitions for him to enter, and now that most of his sponsor stints were over Wes and he had decided that a long winter holiday was in order. There was still the expectation that he continue working out on his own while he'd visited his family in Ohio, but he'd managed to have quite a while off.

Burt and Kurt had come to Ohio for the holidays this year, Kurt getting a much needed break like Blaine. They'd met each other's extended families during the visit, then Blaine had gone to London with Kurt for the New Year. After that Kurt's life had picked back up, but much to both their surprises Burt had lingered in Ohio. It was only a few weeks ago that they'd figured out why Burt kept postponing his return to London. He'd met someone, a pleasant woman named Carole whose son had gone to school with Puck.

Neither of them had expected it, and when Burt had told Kurt that he was asking her to marry him and going to return to Ohio Kurt had been shocked. It would mean Kurt was left on his own in London now that his grandmother was gone because his father's family was American.

Blaine had left the implications of the move unspoken, but part of him couldn't help but hope that Kurt followed his father back to the United States. Even if it was Ohio it was still closer than London.

Yawning and stretching, Blaine shuffled off to his room, not even bothering to turn the lights in the main room on. It was almost nine, which meant Kurt would be waking up soon for their Skype date. Stumbling slightly as he entered his room, Blaine tossed his bag onto his bed, flicked the lamp on and plopped down at his desk to open his laptop.

As soon as he logged on a box popped up with a call from Kurt. Grinning, Blaine accepted, his smile stretching impossibly wider as the grainy image of his boyfriend appeared. They'd had their fights and rough moments since August, but they'd managed to get their time together scheduled like a well-oiled machine.

"Hey, sexy," Blaine greeted, blowing Kurt a little kiss. Something felt off though, and he stared at Kurt, who smiled and returned his greeting with a sultrily little wink.

"Hey, yourself, babe," Kurt replied, and that's when it hit Blaine. The room was different. Usually Kurt was in the kitchen, making tea or in his room already drinking it, but now he wasn't. It was a room Blaine swore he knew, but that he couldn't place for the life of him. "How was your first day back at training?"

"Grueling," Blaine answered honestly, still eyeing the bookcase and table behind Kurt. "Gonna take a few days to get back in the swing of things, but I've definitely missed it."

Deciding that the room must be at Burt's apartment and that's why it was familiar, Blaine stretched again and began undressing so that he could shower once Kurt had to leave for the pool.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed appreciatively. "I miss that perky little ass of yours so much."

Laughing, Blaine tossed his tanktop and jacket over towards his laundry basket, and stood up as he pushed his shorts down, rolling his ass playfully at the screen.

"Mmm, yeah, can't wait to fuck that in a bit," Kurt continued, his voice nearly a purr as he popped open a few buttons on his shirt.

Blaine paused as he reached down to scoop up his shorts, Kurt's words confusing him. Kurt had a diving competition in France next week. He had training almost constantly until then, so there was absolutely no possible way he'd come for a surprise visit and yet...

"Y- you're coming to visit?"

Kurt snorted as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, picking up his laptop as he stood up.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," Kurt encouraged. "I've got the best surprise for you."

That was when Blaine heard it. A lamp clicked off out in the main room, and the soft pad of feet came steadily closer to his room. The room in Kurt's background had been his living room. In his exhaustion and the darkness he'd walked straight past Kurt's hiding spot.

Sure enough, as Kurt continued to talk his voice grew louder, finally stopped outside Blaine's bedroom door. With a desperate whine Blaine flung the door open, nearly knocking the laptop out of his boyfriend's hands as he clung to him.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize your own _living room_, Blaine," Kurt said in disbelief. "You walked right past me– "

Blaine yanked the laptop out of Kurt's hands and dropped it onto his desk, claiming Kurt's mouth hungrily. Kurt smiled widely against his lips, managing to get out a muffled "surprise!" before Blaine walked him back towards the bed.

"I love you so much," Blaine rasped, pushing him down into the mattress. "I can't even believe you're here– "

"You're going to get really sick of me this time," Kurt sighed as Blaine started kissing down his neck and chest. "I cancelled my competition for my dad's wedding and– "

"He moved up the day?" Blaine yelped, pulling back and resting on his elbows as he hovered over Kurt.

"Next week," Kurt told him, still grinning as he stroked through Blaine's damp curls. "He's moving the shop here and well... I thought I'd join him with this whole American thing."

"You– what? Kurt, are you serious?" Blaine blabbered.

"Ye,s now shut up and kiss me," Kurt demanded, yanking him back down, his nose crinkling at the edges. "Ugh, you stink."

"But... " Blaine stared blankly down at Kurt. "What if I want to move to London?"

Kurt shook his head like it was the worst idea he'd ever heard. "Honey, you think bubble and squeak is soap."

Offended, because he actually knew what that one was now, Blaine pouted and snapped, "And what do you think _pop_ is?"

Kurt snorted. "Pop is a noise, Blaine, honestly– "

Blaine shook his head, grinning. "Is not. It's soda."

"You're still not moving to London– "

"I am, too. We'll live in merry old England and play cricket and polo– "

"We're living here and you're going to take me surfing and– "

They bickered for several minutes longer, words interrupted by kisses, laughs and the removal of their remaining clothing.

"We're going to live together," Blaine breathed, nibbling on Kurt's lower lip as he settled down against Kurt's chest. "I can't believe we're actually finally going to be together all the time."

"We'll figure it out after the wedding," Kurt decided, hands rubbing up and down Blaine's sides. "Now let's get under the blankets and get off. It's so bloody cold here. I thought California was supposed to be _warm_."

"It will be when I'm done with you," Blaine quipped, pulling the blankets down as Kurt hurried under them.

"That's another promise you better keep," Kurt told him sternly as Blaine hopped under the blanket and pressed up against him.

"I'll always keep my promises to you."


End file.
